The Adventures of Wendy Testaburger and Stan Marsh
by TomTailor01
Summary: Hey guys! I'm going to write personal stories of Wendy Testaburger and Stan Marsh. I'm a hardcore fan of them. Of course, I'll have many ideas from the series, too...
1. Chapter 1 - A Really HUGE Change

**!IMPORTANT!**

**Reviewing these "early" chapters, I feel myself so stupid. However, I don't want to correct them all, because that'd be a lot of work, and I'm just too lazy to do that. So, you can skip these chapters (from 1 to 8). However, I recommend to read these, because all of the chapters I wrote, is pending from each other. I do NOT own South Park, but Trey Parker and Matt Stone does.**

**END**

* * *

**Welcome guys! I'm going to write personal stories about Stan and Wendy. These stories are after they got back together in "The List". Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - A Really HUGE Change**

Stan's POV

I was so happy that Wendy was again my girlfriend. We were together, and we had fun together.

After we were together for two months, Wendy had to go away with her parents for a whole week. I wasn't so happy for this, but I knew I can't do so much against it.

When she finally got back, I was really happy. We first met in school after the first lesson. I wanted to be with her in this night, so I decided to talk about it.

- Hey Wendy - I greeted her.

- Hey Stan. I missed you so much - She greeted me with a hug.

- Nor I Wendy, Nor I - I replied.

- We should do something together - Yes! That's exactly what I wanted!

- Of course! How about to meet at 9 o'clock at Stark's Pond?

- I'd love to.

- Good! - The school bell rang.

- Looks like we've got history - She said.

- Oh no!

- What's the matter? - She asked.

- We write a test from history!

- About what?

- The British Empire.

- But Stan! You know it well. We learned it together at your house. You won't fail this, I know it.

- I know - I said quietly -, but I'm a little bit scared.

- Don't worry 'bout it! You'll pass with A. Good luck - She hugged me and she went to her own desk.

When I wrote the test I felt I knew everything in it. After school I rushed home for some money - I wanted to buy something for Wendy.

I decided to buy a small wristlet for her. I found lots of 'em and I decided to search for the best one. After searching for an hour, I found the best one. Two wristlets, one of it is blue, the other is pink. Both of them had the same text: I love you forever. It cost 10$ per piece. I decided to buy both of them, 20$ isn't so much to spend on the most important person in your life.

I was there at 8:55, and I waited for her. Finally she came. I saw her long, straight, and beutiful black hair, and her cute purple dress. Yes, she was the best girlfriend ever in whole Colorado. Or even I have the best girlfriend in the United States? No, don't be silly! You've got the best girlfriend in the whole world!

- Hey Stan - She greeted me.

- Hey beauty - I was totally stunned by her. With this, she turned crimson.

- So, what will we do? - She asked after a minuate.

- Well, we can watch the stars and talk about your free week in Washington.

- Okay. Let's go sit down there in the grass! - She started to go there.

- Wait! - I screamed after her.

- What? - She turned around.

- Look Wendy, I've got something for you - I said while I walked closer to her.

- What? - She kept asking this.

- This - I showed her the pink wristlet. - But here is the other piece of it. This blue will be mine. This pink is yours - She looked at the text. - We can wear it in school and everywhere we go together.

- Oh Stan, it's beautiful!

- Not like you Wendy.

Hearing this, she pulled me into a kiss. Then I realized that something changed in me. I didn't puke at Wendy! Finally, I can't show my love of her from this disgusting way, I can show her from many other ways! We kissed for 5 minuates long. Then we hugged each other for 10 minuates.

- Wow! - I said quietly.

- Stan! You didn't puke at me! Maybe you don't love me as much as before? - She asked.

- No! I love you Wendy, I love you forever! I just changed in this. In a positive way. Finally I can show you how much I love you in an other way! - She still worried about me.

Then I hugged her.

- I don't want to lose you Wendy. You are the most important person for me. My girlfriend. I don't - Tears started to come from my eyes -... I don't want...to..lose you! I...I...I love you Wendy Testaburger!

- Stan...I...I love you too. I just got worried, but now, I know you still love me. I still do, too - She pushed me away. We were still in each others' arms, but now I saw her face. She smiled.

I smiled back. Then we went into the grass and we spoke about her week in Washington. Then we watched the beautiful stars.

Suddenly, I found myself staring at Wendy how she slept. I put her into my arms and I started to go to her house. I rang in and her father opened the door. He looked down to his daughter, and he got worried.

- Don't worry Mr. Testaburger, Wendy fell asleep while we watched the stars. I just got her home - I said quietly.

He brought her up in her room, then he came down.

- Stan, are you sure she fell asleep? - He asked.

- Look, she's my love. I'd rather kill myself than hurt her! I can't even think of it! I want to protect her! I love her.

- Okay Stan, I believe you. I'm glad that my daughter has the best boyfriend.

- Thank you Mr. Testaburger - I smiled.

- Now, go home Stan. Your parents are waiting for you - He said.

- OK. Goodbye, Mr. Testaburger!

- Goodbye, Stan.

I got home and I went in bed. I had a really sweet dream with Wendy walking in the sundown holding each others' hands.

**Okay so this is my first chapter, I'll make as many as I can. I'll only stop it if I'm out of ideas. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Great Journey

**Chapter 2 - The Beginning of a Great Journey**

Stan's POV

I was really dithering. "Just take it easy, Stan. She'll win." - I thought. This was a history-contest and the winner wins a fantastic free journey to New York for a week for 2 person.

- This is the moment what we've all waited for. The winner is... Wendy Testaburger!

- YEAH! - She screamed. She rushed to me.

- Good job Wendy! I knew you can do it! - I said. She hugged me and started to cry.

- I can't believe this, Stan! A journey to New York!

- Well yeah, that's great! - I said - But now, unfortunetly, I have to go. I have a date with my friends.

- Okay Stan. Goodbye - With this she pulled me closer. Our lips met. It was just a moment, but I felt it was a year.

- Bye, Wendy.

When I arrived to Kyle's house, they were all waiting for me. They sat behind a table and they watched me.

- Hey guys - I said after a minuate.

- Look, Stan - Cartman started - You're hanging out with that bitch too much-

- Don't call her a bitch, Cartman! - I yelled.

- Stan, Cartman's right - Kyle said - You're hanging out too much with her. You don't have time for us.

- You don't understand. She's everything I've got. She's the most important for me. She's my life.

- Yes, but don't you think it's a little bit too much? You don't have time for us. Everyone starts hating you.

- But why? Because I love Wendy?

- Probably.

- But I-

- You always hang out with her - Cartman shouted -, you always go together to each other's house. And I think you're all too young to do that...

- Cartman, we never did it! We go to each other's house 'cause we do our homework together! After it we usually go to Stark's Pond and talk... "Together, we are the perfect couple, Stan." - she told me this once.

- So that's why you became a good student... You go through straight A's. That's cheating! - Cartman shouted.

- No it isn't!

- Enough! - Kyle shouted - Stan, you have to understand, we want you back. Break up with her or do something, I want you-

- Stop it now! I won't break up with her! Everything is alright! I don't recommend you to do anything against it, guys! - With this, I went out of the house and ran to mine.

The next day, when I said "hello" to anyone, they ignored me. With this, I couldn't able to speak to anyone, including Wendy.

When school was over, everyone whent to Stark's Pond. They wanted to know who will be selected to go with Wendy. I went there and sat down under a tree. The guys went away in front offa me. I sadly looked down on the ground.

- Thanks for coming guys - Wendy started -, now I'm going to select someone who comes with me to New York.

- I didn't need much time to think of it. The one who comes with me is... Stan Marsh!

I looked up. I was happy that I can go with Wendy to New York. Only we, together. No parents. This time, we'll be alone. But in an other way I knew this is bad. The guys will hate me more.

Everyone went away fast, and after it, Wendy came to me.

- Aren't you happy, Stan? - She asked.

- I'm happy. But now - I didn't know how to tell this to her -, the guys ignore me. Everyone in school. Only you not, Wendy. They said I hang out too much with you.

- Strange. This happened to me yesterday when I got home. Every girl stood in front offa my door. I thought they want to say "congrats" for winning the contest. But no. They said I have to break up with you. But I think this is stupid. They don't understand our love.

- Same happened to me! I said they don't understand but they ignored this! And now, they ignore me! The girls, too.

- The girls ignore me, too. And the boys, too. Looks like they want us to suffer.

- But you're here for me. And I love to be with you. So if they wanted me to suffer, they failed.

- Same here, Stan - She hugged me.

- So, do you really think they will enable us to go alone to New York?

- We can get through anything, Stan.

- You're right.

It was hard, really hard, really-really-really hard, but I did it. Finally my parents enabled to go to New York with Wendy. Wendy told me that she'll call me if her parents let her go. I was waiting for her call. But it didn't come. I decided to pack in everything in my suitcase, what I'll need in New York. Clothes, everything. When I was done, I went down the stairs.

- Mom, Dad, can you give me some money for the journey? - I asked.

- Of course, Stan - My Dad replied.

- Everything is absolutely free in the hotel. The airplane is free, too. I just want to buy tickets to watch movies with Wendy, buy presents for her, and things like these.

- Okay, Stan, you get 10$ per day. That means 70$ - My Dad went out and came back after a couple of seconds - Here, take it.

- Thank you, Dad!

I rushed to my room to wait for the call. Finally, after 5 minuates of waiting, the phone rang. I picked it up. I heard Wendy crying.

- Wendy, is everything alright? What's the matter? Your parents didn't enable it?

- No, they enabled it, Stan. Just Bebe called me and she said she doesn't want to be friends with me. And she said the other girls hate me, too!

- Don't worry, Wendy. We'll fix it somehow after the journey.

- Thank you, Stan. Good night. We'll meet tomorrow - With this she put the phone down.

I couldn't sleep, so I went to Stark's Pond. There, I found Wendy sitting under the tree where I sat before. She was crying.

- Wendy, everything is going to be okay - She turned around.

- Oh, Stan! - She hugged me.

- They don't understand this whole thing - I said - Calm down. Just think of New York. We can do many things there!

- Yeah, I think you're right, Stan. We'll fix this ignoring-problem after we got back here.

- You're absolutely right, Wendy.

She hugged me closer, and our lips met. We kissed for 10 minuates long.

- Let's go home, Stan. We have to sleep. Tomorrow our airplane leaves at 9 o'clock.

- Okay. Good night, Wendy. I love you.

- I love you, too.

On the next day, when we were at the airport, we said "Goodbye" to our parents and then we went to our plane. We arrived in the night. We got into our hotel. It was amazing. We got a big room. It had a livingroom, a bathroom, and a huge bed.

- Looks like we have to sleep in one bed - Wendy said.

- Yeah.

We were both very tired. So we both had a shower, then we went to sleep. We went closer to each other in the bed. Then we hugged each other and we both fell asleep.

**Okay so this was Chapter 2. Maybe the end sounds strange but I tell you they didn't do it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Day

**Chapter 3 - The First Day**

Stan's POV

I had a dream that we walk near the meer holding each others' hands in the sunset.

- Stan, wake up! Stan!

I opened my eyes and I saw Wendy resting her hand on my shoulder.

- Good morning, Wendy.

- Good morning, Stan.

- So, what are we going to do on the first day? - She asked.

- I don't know. Maybe I'll have an idea during the shower.

- Okay.

So I went to have a shower. I didn't have any ideas. I put my clothes on, and went out of the bathroom. Wendy rushed in and closed the door behind her.

I didn't have any ideas. I decided to bring up breakfast to our room. While I was going down by the elevator, I stopped thinking of the plan, and started thinking that what should I bring up for breakfast. I decided to bring up the food what Wendy really likes. While I was going up by the same elevator, I had the right idea. It was perfect. I got into our room and put the food down on the table. After this, I looked to the bathroom. It was opened, nobody was inside. Then Wendy came in the house from the balcony. She didn't spot me, and I saw tears in her eyes.

- What's the matter, Wendy? - I asked.

She looked up. She rushed and hugged me. She was crying.

- Oh Stan!

- What's happening, Wendy? Are you alright? What's the problem?

- I was afraid of you. When I came out of the bathroom, you weren't here. I went out to the balcony. I thought you jumped out. And when I came back in here... Thank God, you're here, sweety! - She kissed me.

- I went down to bring up breakfast. Look, it's your favourite.

- Thank you Stan! You're gentle - With this she kissed me on my cheek.

- You're welcome.

While we were eating, I said the following:

- Look, I have a mind on what to do in the whole week.

- Really?

- Yeah. We should discover whole New York!

- But Stan! New York is too big. We can't discover it under a week.

- Yes. That's why will we discover only the side of the ocean, and the famous buildings.

- Great! And how will we get to these places?

- Buy bus. I have money, it will be enough for this week.

- Good.

We said nothing until we finished the breakfast.

- So, what will be our first destonation? - She asked.

- First, we'll watch the original borders of the city.

- The original? And how do we know where are the borders?

- It's easy. The city was built by the British. It's not small, but not large. So, the borders begin with some british houses.

- Sounds cool! You remember when we wrote the test from the British Empire? We didn't learn much about New York itself!

- Well, there's a museum, so now we can learn it.

- You've got great ideas, Stan.

The first day was really good. We arrived back in the night. We were both really tired. We both rushed to the bathroom to have a shower. "Be gentle, Stan" - I thought.

- Just go in, Wendy. I'll wait here.

- Why don't we go and have a shower together?

- Together?! But my Dad said-

- Shh... - She put her hand on my mouth - Look, Stan, we'll wash together. But nothing will happen. We'll turn around, standing back-to-back to each other. So, nothing will happen. We both very tired and we want to go to sleep as soon as possible. Or not?

- Yeah. Well, nothing will happen with this. Okay, Wendy, I accept it. Let's go in then.

When we stood under the shower, I was really upset. Then she asked the following:

- Stan, would you please wash my back?

- Of course, Wendy - I replied.

- You're gentle, Stan.

While I was washing her back, I didn't know where is the border between her back and her ass. I marked it in my head, and washed until the marked border. When I looked up, she was staring at me.

- Can you wash my back, too, Wendy? - I asked.

- Of course, Stan.

- Thank you.

I felt how she washed my back. Her hands were so sweet. She washed my back until I washed her back, so I felt good that my marked border was right.

After the shower, we both went in the bed. We hugged each other really close. I was really happy. I kissed her. Then she kissed back.

- Good night, Wendy - I said after a minuate long kissing.

- Good night, Stan - She replied.

With this, she hugged me really close, and we both fell asleep.

**Okay so this was Chapter 3. It's really short, but I had to be fast. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - End on the Second Day?

**Chapter 4 - End on the 2nd Day, Part 1: The Hostage**

Wendy's POV

When I woke up, I looked at the watch. It's 11 o'clock! Stan wasn't near me in the bed. He was on the balcony. I got up, and walked to him.

- Good morning, Stan - I said while I hugged him.

- Good morning, Wendy. There's breakfast on the table, just like yesterday.

- Oh, thank you, Stan. You're gentle. But before it, I'm gonna take a shower.

- OK.

After the shower, we had breakfast. Stan was really cute that he waited for me.

- So, where will we go today? - I asked.

- You decide, Wendy.

- Well... ehm... Let's go see the fishing port - I said.

- Okay.

- Stan, is something wrong? You don't talk so much and you don't look really good.

- Well, I had a nightmare that I lost you. Terrorists brought you away from me. I wanted to help you, so I ran after you. But they shot me... and I feel something like this will happen today and I... I'm afraid of you.

- Oh, Stan, nothing will happen. You always took care of me, and I know you still take care of me. So, I think I'm safe with you, Stan.

- Thank you, Wendy - He smiled.

- You're welcome.

After this we went down to see the fishing port. It was raining, but I really wanted to see it. Stan was afraid of me and he was around me all the time. After we watched everything, we turned into a street. There, a group of strange people saw us. They came closer.

- Wendy, let's turn around and run! - Stan screamed behind me.

I just turned around when I saw another group of strangers, not letting us to get away.

- You go nowhere! - They said while they laughed.

- Stan, I'm scared! - I said quietly and I hugged him really close.

- Who are you exactly? What do you want from us? Get out of our way NOW! - Stan screamed.

- The police is searching for us. With a hostage, we can easily get out of trouble - We both heard this.

- Okay, bitch, you come with us! - With this one of the strangers grabbed me.

- STAN! - I screamed.

- Leave her alone! If you want a hostage then take ME away! - He screamed.

- WENDY! - Stan screamed. I heard him crying.

Then I started to cry, too.

Chapter 4 - End on the 2nd Day, Part 2: Saving My Love

Stan's POV

- How could I let this? - I cried - What kind of boyfriend am I? I feel I... I am the worst boyfriend in the world! I had to take care of my love, but I was too scared to do it! I can't live without her! I have to find her!

I decided that nothing will happen like this with us in the future. With or without my life, I'll take care of Wendy. I couldn't believe that my nightmare came true. However, I followed the terrorists to their basis. It was Hangar-805. When I went closer, I heard Wendy crying. Tears started to come from my eyes. Then, suddenly, I had the right idea. I have to contact the police! Maybe they can help me. So I went to the Police Headquarters, and I got inside the colonel's room.

- What do you want, kid? - He asked - I'm a busy man, there is a dangerous group of terrorists in the city.

- I... I.. - Again tears started to come from my eyes - A terrorist group brought away Wendy!

- Wendy? Who the hell's Wendy?

- My girlfriend! We came here from Colorado.

- And how can we find 'em? New York is really big. We can't just look for 'em in the whole city!

- I know... That's why I first followed those terrorists. They brought my girlfriend inside Hangar-805, at the fishing port. And after it, I came here. I need her! I can't live without her! Please, get her out of there!

- Okay, boy. Hangar-805? That's really huge. Okay, I've got a captain here, his name is Price. He'll help you out of trouble. I call him in.

This guy named "Price" entered the room. He looked like a veteran. Well, I didn't have any experiences in war, but for me, he looked like a veteran. He was around 40.

- What's the problem, sir?

- Tell him your story, boy.

- Terrorists brought away my girlfriend. I followed them until their basis. Hangar-805, at the fishing port. Then I came here to tell my story.

- Hmm... We'll take 'em by surprise. I've got my team ready. Sergeant Eagle is our best sniper. I'll send him on a rooftop, where he can get a clear shot. I'll stay with you, ehm... ehm-

- Stan. Stan Marsh.

- I understand. So, I'll stay with you, Stan. Roach will come with us. The remaining members of the team will breach from multiple sides. Eagle will tell us which is the closest door to your girlfriend. Once we're inside, Roach will free her. Then, Stan can get away with her.

- Okay, let's go then! - I said.

- Wait, Stan. We'll take 'em down in the sunset. We've got 2 hours until it. I also have to contact my team as well. So, you have to wait.

- But will she be alright? Will someone hurt her?

- No, Stan. I promise, nobody can touch her except you - Price smiled.

- Okay, I've got work to do. I allow you to complete the mission. But now, get out of my room, please - The colonel said.

So, I waited 2 hours. I got a black suit. They said I have to wear this. This protects me against bullets. I also got a radio, so I can hear what the others say. I remember, when I was 8 years old, I wanted to be a soldier like this. But I didn't mind it. It was all about Wendy. I wanted her back.

After 2 hours, we got to Hangar-805.

- Eagle, have you got eyes on in the hangar? - Price asked.

- Affirmative - Eagle replied.

- Which door is the closest one to the hostage?

- Go ahead, and then turn right. Third door on the left.

- Got it. In position.

- Team, you all ready?

- Yep.

- Eagle, execute the boss.

- Copy.

I heard a shot. Then inside, they screamed:

- SNIPER! SHOOT THE WINDOWS!

Then, inside, they started shooting.

- Breaching, breaching! - Price screamed, while he broke the door.

- CLEAR! - Roach screamed, after they killed everybody inside the hangar.

- Roach, go free the hostage!

- On my way, sir.

Wendy was sitting in a chair. She cried. Roach went behind her and cut the twists on her hand and her leg. He brought her to me.

- Team, be advised, more hostiles are moving straight to your position from Hangar-806! - Eagle said.

- Where? - Price asked.

- From the north!

- OPEN FIRE! - Someone screamed.

- Get out of the hangar! Get to the safe zone! - Roach screamed to me.

So I ran out of the hangar. I saw the police. I ran to the white cars, holding Wendy in my hands. I saw that she passed out. When we arrived to the cars, I sat down showing my back to the wall. Wendy was still in my lap. She woke up.

- Stan? - She asked - Where are we?

- You're safe, Wendy. I called the police. I got you out from this.

- Oh Stan! - She hugged me, and we started kissing. We kissed each other for 3 minutes long - I want to go home, Stan!

- Okay Wendy, we'll do it - I smiled - New York is full of danger. I want to get you out of this.

- Yeah, fuck New York! Fuck it right in the ear! - With this we both laughed a little.

- Okay, now, we go back to the hotel, sleep, and tomorrow, we'll take a plane and we'll go home.

- Sounds good - She smiled.

So we went home. We were both very tired. Again, we had shower together, but I didn't mind it. After it, we went to bed. We hugged each other, and we both fell asleep.

**Okay so this was Chapter 4. I wrote this because I wanted to bring them back to South Park. They'll have adventures there. I bring them back because I have some super ideas. But they're only good in South Park. Anyways, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Want to Go Back!

**Chapter 5 - Want to Go Back**

Stan's POV

I woke up at 8 o'clock. Wendy was still sleeping. My God, she must be really tired. But, she's safe for now. And I was really happy that we're together again. First, I went back to the Police Headquarters and I said "thanks" for their help. I was there for an hour, and after it, I bought some flowers for Wendy. When I got back in our room, I put the flowers down on the table. I looked at Wendy, then I went down again for breakfast. When I brought it up, she was still sleeping. It was 10 o'clock when she finally woke up. She didn't see me 'cause she rushed in the bathroom. When she came out, she looked really cute.

- Good morning, Wendy. How are you?

- I'm fine, thanks.

- I have something for you.

- What?

- Here - She stared at the flowers.

- Stan, these flowers are beautiful!

She hugged me.

- I've also brought up breakfast.

- Thank you, Stan. But where did you get these flowers?

- I woke up at 8. I went to the police to thank them, and I bought some flowers. Then I brought up some breakfast.

- And what's the matter with our plane?

- Sadly, I didn't check it. I wanted to see you.

- No problem, Stan. We'll check it together after breakfast.

So we had breakfast. After it, we went to the airport. We said that we want to go back home, in Colorado.

- I'm so sorry kids, but no planes are going to Colorado today. Only tomorrow at 2 PM.

- Thank you miss - I said sadly.

- Where are your parents?

- We came here alone. Wendy won a history-contest in Colorado and a journey to New York was the prize.

- And she came here with her brother? Don't you have girlfriends, pretty? - She asked the last from Wendy.

- I do have girlfriends - She said -, miss. And I want to say that Stan isn't my brother. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. We love each other. We just want to get back home.

So, we went back to our room. We didn't have any ideas what to do. Then I had an idea.

- Wendy, I have some money remaining. We should go and watch some movie!

- That's a great idea, Stan. We should watch the new film. A film by Quentin Tarantino named "Django". It plays before the American Civil War.

- Good. Let's go then, Wendy!

So we went down and bought two tickets. When we went in, it was really bloody. While we watched the film, we held each other's hand. When the film was over, we went out on the street.

- I feel hungry - Wendy said.

- Well, there's a restaurant - I pointed to a building. It didn't look like a real restaurant, but we went there, holding each others' hands. Suddenly, someone broke out the door of the building, just when we got there. Someone came out of it. He was totally drunk. He looked at us.

- Hey you...two! I see you're i... in l...lo... love! Show me where you live so ... I...I can s... see how you fuck!

- Stan, let's get away from him - Wendy said quietly.

- I HEARD IT! Come on.. don't ya wanna put your dick in her pussy, eh? - He pointed at me - And ya... - He pointed at Wendy - Ya don't wanna feel him in yourself, eh? - He started to laugh.

- You're right, Wendy. He's totally drunk. Look, there's an other restaurant - I pointed at the building on the other side of the street -, and it looks like a real restaurant.

- Okay, Stan. Let's go there.

So we went there and ate. I had 10$ money left.

- This was great! - Wendy said. Then I had another great idea.

- Wendy, I have 10$ money left and I... Well, I'd like to go up on the top of the Empire State Building. You know...to... watch the stars, and things like this...

- That'd be great Stan! Let's go there!

So, we went at the top of the Empire State Building. It was really big.

- Wow! - She said - I didn't ever see the stars from this range. They're... so close.

- Yeah - I agreed with her -, It's so beautiful. However, I still feel that they're so fair away. That's why I don't understand how could you get to the Earth, Wendy.

- Oh... This is so sweet, Stan.

- And I feel lucky that the I can be with the most beautiful star.

After this, she said nothing. The only thing what she did is that she pulled me into a kiss. We kissed for a really long time.

- Stan, let's get back in the hotel. Looks like it's 10 o'clock.

- Okay, Wendy.

So we got back in the hotel. We had a shower and then we went to bed. We hugged each other as usual, and we both fell asleep. I had a dream about that drunk man. Well, what he said, I wanted to do it. But Chef told me once it will be only good when we're around 17.

**Okay so this was Chapter 5. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Disaster in South Park

**Chapter 6 - Disaster in South Park**

Wendy's POV

We got up and went straight to the airport. Fortunately, we just reached the plane going in Denver. After we got there, we went to a phone and told our parents that we're back home. Our parents arrived in an hour. Well, only my parents, Stan's parents were working. So we both got in our car.

- So, what happened? Why did you get back too early like this, Wendy? - My mother asked.

- The first day was okay. At the second day, terrorists brought me away and-

- WHAT?! Terrorists? Wendy, what happened?

- Mrs. Testaburger, they didn't hurt Wendy. She's okay - Stan said.

- Yes, Mom. Stan saved my life. He called the police. And nobody hurt me. I'm okay. Thanks to Stan - I smiled at him. He smiled back. Damn, he's the best boyfriend in the whole world!

- Really? Well, Stan, I think I have to thank you for this - My father said.

- You don't have to, Mr. Testaburger. I love Wendy. I'd never let anybody to hurt her!

- That's good. I think you're a perfect couple, kids.

We both looked at each other. We hugged each other.

- I love you, Stan - I said.

- I love you too, Wendy - He said.

We arrived in South Park around 3 o'clock, which means school ends soon. So Stan and I went in front offa the school.

- We have to fix this now, Stan - I said.

- Yep, we have to.

The school bell rang. The kids rushed out from the school. When our class came, they looked at us.

- Oh man, these creatures are here again! - I heard Token.

- Class, we have to talk - Stan said.

- What's up, Stan? - Cartman asked - You can only get back if you break up with that bitch!

- Shut up, fat kid! - I screamed - I can easily kick your fat ass again. You remember it?

- ENOUGH! - Kyle screamed - Stan, break up with Wendy. That's the only way you can get back. You survived the first break-up, you'll survive the second one.

- No, Kyle. I changed. I'd rather kill myself than to break up with Wendy.

With this, I hugged Stan.

- Look - I started -, It's not the perfect time. You probably have homeworks. Let's meet at Stark's Pond in the sunset.

- Sundown, eh? Well, okay sheriff Wendy! Just be there with your deputy, Stan! - I heard someone.

- Okay, Wendy, we'll be there! But until it, think of what is important for you: your love or your friends! - Bebe said.

After everyone went away, Stan hugged me. He rested his head on my shoulder. He started to cry.

- Wendy.. Wendy... I don't want to lose you! Please, God, give us a plan which can solve this ignoring-problem!

- Stan... Calm down. I think I've got a plan. Let's go to my room, I'll tell it there.

So we went up to my room. I explained my plan there. The main plan was that we tell them that we broke up, while we're still together. Of course, there were thousands of other plans, too.

- I've got a really easy and simple plan, Wendy. Let's make girlfriends and boyfriends inside their lines, and they won't hate us anymore!

- I've got a better one - I said - We can use the past. With that, we can win.

- The past? Of course! Wendy, you are the most clever girl! I swear I will marry you!

- That'd be great, Stan - I wanted to marry Stan. He's the very best man ever.

Then we kissed for a second. Suddenly, really fast, we found ourselves outside at Stark's Pond. My hand was freezing, so I grabbed Stan's hand. He smiled at me. I smiled back. And after 5 minuates of waiting, the whole class was there.

- They're holding each others' hands again - Cartman said in a bad voice.

- And? You've got a problem with it, fatty? - Stan asked while he smiled. I started to smile too.

- Fuck you and your bitch, Stan!

- Why are they smiling? - Someone asked.

- Okay, you wanted to meet - Kyle said - So, let us hear what you wanna tell us.

- Listen, we love each other. But for it, you don't have to leave us - I said.

- Again, as always - Cartman said.

- Just wait for the end, Cartman - Stan said - We do really love each other.

- Yes, and we want to ask you, why are you doing this? - I finally asked.

Then the whole class stared at us.

- Because - Cartman said -, because you ignore us!

- You said a hundred times that you hate both of us, Cartman - Stan replied.

- I do!

- Then why do you want me to get back? - Stan asked.

- Because-

- I bet this was all your plan, Cartman - I said - Because you don't understand love. You have nobody to love. The big part of the class doesn't understand this. But only you hate us for this. There are perfect couples in the class, just like Stan and me. For example, Bebe and Kyle were in love. And nobody hated them. Rebbecca and Kenny were also in love. Nobody hated them. Just because Stan and I still love each other for a long time, you don't have to hate us, class! - With this I kissed Stan for a second.

- You know, Wendy - Kyle said -, you're absolutely right. This was all Cartman's idea. Just because he's ugly and fat, he hates you.

- Wendy, I'm sorry - Bebe said - Can we be best friends again?

- Sure, Bebe. I forgive you.

When the whole class went away, Stan and I stood there. We sat down in the grass and watched the sunset.

- Wendy, I think that together we can do anything - Stan said.

- That's right, Stan.

We kissed in the sunset. This was the real love. We were the perfect couple.

- Well, it's gonna be late, Stan. Let's go home - I said this around 10 o'clock.

- Okay, good night, Wendy. I love you.

- Good night, Stan. I love you, too.

Then we kissed. After it, I got home, and I was really happy that Stan is my boyfriend. With him, I wouldn't solve this ignoring-problem. Just only together can we do anything.

**Okay so this was Chapter 6. This is the first chapter I wrote from Wendy's POV. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Valentine

**Chapter 7 - Valentine**

Stan's POV

I felt strange closing to Valentine. I felt that every girls want to be with me. Wendy knew this, and as she's clever, she knew I don't want them. But to whist Wendy, I told her that my truly and only love is her.

Valentine will come on Saturday. It's now Friday. Mr. Garrison spoke about his life, so it was boring.

- Stan, Valentine's Day is tomorrow - Wendy said.

- I know it, Wendy.

- We can act that we're marrying each other.

- That'd be great! - I said.

- Okay - Mr. Garrison said -, listen up: tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and for homework, I want you to form pairs and write about this day.

Suddenly, all the girls rushed over me. Every girls wanted to be my pair.

- I'm sorry, girls, but I'm with Wendy - I smiled on her.

They sadly disappeared. After this, Mr. Garrison started to add a little paper to every pairs.

- Okay, so, on the paper you got, you have to write your group-name down.

- What should be ours, Stan? - Wendy asked.

- I don't know. Maybe "Love"?

- Everyone will write that. Let's write our names.

- For example "WendyxStan"?

- No, something like "Stendy".

- Sounds cute! I'm in it, Wendy.

- OK.

After this, Mr. Garrison collected the papers. He checked all of them. Then he looked straight at me.

- Stan, I see your name on 5 papers. Which one is yours?

- No one of them, Mr. Garrison. We wrote "Stendy" on the paper.

- Stan, you've got so many girlfriends or what? - He kept asking.

- No, Mr. Garrison. My only girlfriend is Wendy. I think the other girls just like me. That's all. I only love Wendy.

- Ahh, okay. So, you've got your homeworks - In this moment the school bell rang - Happy Valentine's Day, kids.

We rushed out. We didn't have any ideas what to write about Valentine's Day.

- Stan, I don't know anything about Valentine's Day. I only know two things: It's the day of the lovers, and Valentine was a priest at the time of the Romans.

- That's it, Wendy! Romans! I've got a book home about the Romans. I'm pretty sure that it writes about Valentine.

- Great. Let's go check it.

So we got up in my room. When we got in, she put her purple coat off. Damn, how beautiful she is! I searched for the book, and finally, I found it. As Valentine was a priest, it must be at the end of the book. I knew he was a chatolic priest. Finally, I found it.

- Here, Valentine was a chatolic priest, who wedded people in the army. The Emperor told him not to wed soldiers, because the soldiers won't be enough brave: They'll scare for their lives because of their wives. However, this priest still wedded soldiers, so the Emperor brought him to Rome, and executed him.

- Strange. So, that's all? It's really not so hard. Maybe there's some more in it. Mr. Garrison always gives us hard and long homeworks. Isn't there something more about it?

- No, Wendy. That's all.

- Then why did he give us so easy homework?

- Maybe he gave us easy homework because it's Valentine's Day. Maybe he let us to be together in the whole weekend - I said, which made Wendy to smile at me. I grabbed her hand and smiled back.

The next day, I put on black clothes. Wendy told me we should meet at 2 o'clock at Stark's Pond to act that we marry each other. After this, we'll go to Denver and watch the city. She will be more beautiful in white dress, I thought. It was 1:48. I'm at Stark's Pond within 10 minuates. So, I went downstairs. Mom and Dad saw me.

- Stanley, what's this black clothe? Someone died or what? - My Mom asked.

- No, Mom. It's Valentine's Day. Wendy and I act that we marry each other.

- Really? Can we see the wedding? - My Dad asked.

- No, no. We don't want others. When we really marry each other, you can be there - I smiled.

When I arrived, Wendy was waiting. She was in a cute white dress.

- WOW! Wendy, you're amazing! - I stared at her.

- Thank you, Stan. You look good, too.

After this, we acted that we marry each other. At the end of it, our lips met. We just stood there. Nothing happened. We didn't lean away from each other. We didn't know if it was a minuate or an hour, but it was good. Finally, we leaned away.

- Stan, I do want to marry you in reality!

- Me too, Wendy!

- Let's go to Denver then, Stan. I've got tickets for the bus.

- Okay. But let's go change to normal clothes.

So we both went home, and in half an hour, we met at the bus stop. She wore her purple suit. However, she was still beautiful. In Denver, I bought her a neckiet. She really liked it. We were in Denver for 5 hours, we arrived home in the night. We didn't go home. We went to Stark's Pond to watch the stars.

- Come on, Stan, let's go on the top of that rock! - She said.

- Okay, Wendy.

We both rushed there. I lead the way, but for some reason, I got slower. Wendy ran away in front offa me. When I reached the rock, she was on the top of it. When I wanted to climb, I felt like I'm going to die.

- WENDY - I said while I tried to breathe -, WENDY. I CAN'T BREATHE - With this, I fell down on the ground. I wanted to cry. But now, I have to try to breathe. I have to live. I have to live for Wendy!

- Stan? Stan! - She screamed.

**Okay so this was Chapter 7. Are you intrested about Stan? Well, I can tell you that... Wait! Why should I tell you? You'll see it while reading Chapter 8. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Payback

**Okay so this is Chapter 8. It will be something like "Payback" from Wendy to Stan. Wendy pays back Stan what he did in Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Payback**

Wendy's POV

- Stan? Stan! - I screamed.

I ran to him. First, I was happy that I was faster than Stan. But now, I understand why did I run faster. Now, I wish I was slower. I was really scared. What will I do if I lose Stan? "No... Stan's my boyfriend... He can't... he can't die! I can't live without him!" - My heart cried like this. I wanted to cry, too, but I knew it won't help. Now, he needs help. When I ned help, he helped me. Just like in New York.

- Wendy...I...I fe...feel... help... hos...hospital - He said quietly.

- Stan, don't worry! I'll get you out of this safe! Please, try to live for me! - I cried.

I knew his house is too far away from here, just like the hospital itself. I knew he had to rest. So I tried to bring him to my house. When I got in my house, everyone slept. Well, it was around 11 o'clock. I brought him up the stairs, in my room. I put him on my bed.

- Stan, what's happening? - I asked.

- My...my asthma...

- Don't worry, Stan, I'm here - I grabbed his hand - Everything is going to be alright.

- Where...where am I? - He asked.

- In my room. Don't worry.

- NO! - He screamed - My Dad s... said that...I...can...not...st...stay...in your room...in the...night... - I understood now. Man, this is stupid!

- Stan, we won't do it! We're both young for that. That's just stupid! Nothing will happen like that - However, I wanted to do it with Stan, and when he asked me for it once, I was excited in a way, but I knew we're too young. So, we first asked Chef because of it. He said it'll be good when we'll be around 17.

- I...I love you...

- Stan, I have to go away. You need help. I'm going to call the ambulance.

- Wendy.. please...stay here...with me - He didn't leave my hand.

- Stan, the phone is there, under the window. I'm going there, and I call the ambulance. I won't go away.

- O... OK.

After I called the ambulance, I went back to Stan. I grabbed his hand. God, please, I'll give you anything you want, just please, leave Stan alive! Then I heard someone entering the house. I went to see who's it, and it was Cartman. I saw him coming up on the stairs, and I knew everything. Stan didn't have any problems, only now, after we fixed the ignoring-problem. As Stan has asthma, Cartman probably stole his in-healer! I rushed into my room.

- Stan, Cartman comes. If he asks where am I, tell him I'm not here! - I said quietly.

- Wendy...

I hid behind the bed. After it, I heard Cartman entering my room.

- Stan, where's your bitch? - He asked.

- Fuck...you... - Stan replied.

- I've got a gun, Stan. I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me where's that bitch. You two, you broke my plan! Now everyone laughs at me that I don't have any girlfriends.

- I don't...do..not...care if you... kill me! And yeah... - Stan tried to laugh - 'cause you're...ugly... Leave us alone!

- If you tell me where she is, I'll give you this... - Damn, he probably showed Stan his in-healer!

- Okay...First...give it...to..me! - Oh no, Stan, don't do it!

I heard footsteps. I heard that Cartman got on my bed to give Stan his in-healer. Then he saw me. My eyes got winded. Cartman hit down Stan with the pistol. My God, I hope Stan is still alive! After this, Cartman brought me up on my bed, and he hit me down, too. I was stunned.

- Shit! The police! - I heard this and I saw that Cartman jumped out of my room, using the windows. Heh, stupid fat Cartman, he thought the ambulance is police! After this, I passed out.

I woke up in the hospital. I was in one room with Stan. We were lying in one bed. I saw our parents with a doctor, but they didn't spot that I woke up.

- Are they okay? - Mr. Marsh asked from the doctor.

- Well, looks like they're okay. The boy forgot to use his in-healer. His girlfriend passed out. We found them in the girl's room lying on the bed.

- And why are they in one bed now? - My Mom asked.

- We haven't got so much rooms. That's why they're in one bed. Also, I think they look cute together.

I smiled. So, others think that we're good together. I knew Stan is the perfect man for me. I didn't hear anymore 'cause I grabbed Stan's hand and I fell asleep.

- Wendy, wake up. Wendy! - I opened my eyes up. I saw Stan. I smiled - You saved my life. Thank you for it.

- You don't have to thank, Stan - I pulled him into a kiss, 'cause I wanted to feel that we're still alive. It was just a second, and when I looked away from Stan, I saw our parents staring at us. We were still in the hostpital.

- Hey all - I greeted them something like this. I felt really stupid.

- Wendy, Stan, in my eyes, it seems that you're the perfect couple. You two, together, can do anything - My Dad said.

- I agree with it - Mrs. Marsh said.

Stan and I smiled at each other.

- Wendy, the doctor said we can go home now! - Stan said.

- Great! What's the time?

- 4 o'clock - My Mom said.

- Oh my God! - Stan and I said.

- What's the matter? - The doctor asked.

- We have to do our homework! - I said.

- Yep. Let's go to your house, Wendy. We left that book there, you remember?

- Yeah. Let-

- Wait. What book did you left there? - My Dad asked.

- Mr. Testaburger, our homework is to write about Valentine's Day. And we've got a book, and we have to write out some things from it - Stan said.

- Okay, okay, I bring you home then - My Mom said.

When we got in my room, I looked at the bed. I tried to forget what happened. I found Stan staring at the bed, too.

- Cartman! I remember it now! He stole my in-healer!

- I know, Stan - I put my hand on his shoulder - We'll kick his ass!

He smiled and hugged me. I felt really happy in his arms. I just love him. We stood there for a long time.

- Stan, should we begin? - I asked.

- What? - He asked. Then he probably realized what I asked for, and he pushed me away - Of course, of course. Let's begin. Sorry, but I... I just love you.

- I love you too - I smiled.

So we wrote the homework, and we said "goodnight" to each other. When I closed the door behind him, I opened it fast, and ran after him.

- Stan! Stan! - I screamed.

- Wendy?

- Stan! - I fell into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. I started to cry.

- Wendy, tell me your problem.

- Stan... Promise me that...that... that you won't scare me again like that yesterday! - I cried.

- Wendy, I promise. Unless Cartman steals my in-healer again - He kissed me.

- Thank you, Stan - I said after a minuate kissing.

- You kiss really good, Wendy.

- You're a good kisser, too, Stan.

- Well, I think I really have to go. And I promise again: I won't scare you. I love you. Good night, Wendy.

- I love you too, Stan. And thanks again. Good night, nice guy.

After this we pushed away each other and went to our bed. On the next day, Monday, we went in school and we sat down next to each other. We put our homework on the teacher's desk. The school bell rang. Mr. Garrison came in.

- Okay children, please take your seat - He said.

- Stan, I'm so upset about our homework! - I said.

- Don't worry, Wendy, it'll be enough good for an A.

- Okay, I have to go out and check the homeworks. Until it, stay where you are, and talk quietly - Mr. Garrison said.

When he went out, I turned to Stan, and I saw that he stands up.

- Stan, what are you doing? - I asked.

- I have to say something to the class, Wendy. I think I know how to fix the problem.

- What problem?

- Cartman.

He went in front offa the teacher's table and said the following:

- Okay, class, listen up, I have to tell you something. I spotted that every girl likes me. Well, I want to tell you, please, stop this. I don't like you. Well, I like you, but I don't love you. Between "liking" and "loving" someone, there's a huge difference. So, please, stop this. I only love Wendy. Yesterday, she saved my life. I forgot to use my in-healer, and she brought me to the hospital. So, please, leave me alone with Wendy. Thank you - With this he sat down next to me.

Now, I knew why he told this to the class. The girls loved him and that's why Cartman got more angry. He already hated Stan, and he got more angry when he realized that all the girls in the class like Stan. And for this, Cartman thought that Stan and I are the responsibles. So he stole Stan's in-healer. But now, he knows that only I love him, so he'll stop.

I think Stan is really clever for now. I think, we, together, are perfect. If I have to write down our relationship with one word, I'd say "perfect". No, not perfect, rather the "best".

- Okay, I checked them all - Mr. Garrison finally came back -, and I have to say that the best homework was written by the "Stendy" team.

I was really happy. This tells us more that we're the best. We will love each other forever.

**Okay so this was Chapter 8. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Crazy List

**Okay so this will be Chapter 9. It'll be something like "The List" episode, but I'll try to give some extras in it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - A Crazy List**

Stan's POV

I felt I can't thank Wendy enough for saving me. Then I realized that this is natural. We both can't live without each other. We have to be together.

I was just eating with the guys when Butters came.

- Hey, fellas! Fellas! You won't believe this! The girls made a list!

- Well, they always make lists - I said.

- How do you know this, Stan? - Cartman asked.

- Wendy told me.

- Okay, but this time - Butters continued -, they wrote about the boys in the class!

- About us? - Kenny asked.

- Yes! They boys from the cutest to the ugliest.

- It's just stupid. Who minds it? - Kyle asked.

- Yeah I think it's stupid, too. The girls are bitches and they're stupid. Screw it! - Cartman said and I just wanted to tell him that don't call Wendy a bitch, when Craig interrupted me.

- You're just saying this because you're ugly and fat. Probably you're the last one on the list.

- Ha! They know that I'm not fat, I just have strong bones.

- You just said that the girls are stupid - Kenny said.

- Enough! This is stupid. Abraham Lincoln wasn't a good-looking man, and look what he did! - Kyle said.

- Yeah - I agreed with him - Lists are just making mistakes.

- Well, I say, let's get that list! - Cartman finally said. Everyone stood up from the table and went with him exept Kyle and me.

Before the last lesson, I heard screaming. Almost every boys from the class screamed that they've got the list. They rushed into the boy's WC. I saw Bebe running after them with Wendy. Wendy rushed to me.

- Stan, please, can you go in and get the list back for us? - She asked.

- Of course, Wendy.

- Thank you, Stan! - She fast hugged me then she pushed me to the boy's WC. I didn't know what's going on, but if Wendy wants that list back, I'll give it back to her.

When I went in, I saw everyone there, including Kyle. Kyle was washing his hands, so I think he didn't mind what's going on. We both went there. After a minuate of waiting, Kyle went to the list.

- Okay, so are you happy now? Let's see... Clyde is the first one, Stan is the second - Wow! I'm the second one? That's a really good place -, and Token is the third. The last ones are Craig, Cartman and... Me?

- Ha-ha! I'm cuter than you! - Cartman laughed.

- Shut up Cartman! I'm the second one and you're the 15th! - I said.

- I don't mind! What matters is that the girls see that Jews are the most ugly people in the world! - With this the boys rushed out.

- Kyle, you remember, this is just some stupid list - I tried to comfort him.

- It doesn't matter anymore, Stan. Everyone hates me for this.

I saw that I can't do much against this, so I grabbed the list, and went out with it. I gave it to Wendy.

- Thank you, Stan. You're gentle - She kissed me, then she walked away.

The next day, I saw Kyle that he was really sad. He didn't have lunch with us, he had lunch with the ugliest kids in the school. Then, after school, I saw him sitting within his sadness with his new "friends". I couldn't watch it, so I went to Wendy. She was talking with her friends.

- Wendy, can we talk a little?

- But why, Stan? We can talk at any time after school.

- I know but...but this is really important.

- Really?

- Please, just a second.

We went under a tree.

- So, what's the matter, Stan? - She asked.

- You made a list and-

- Which one? We always make lists.

- The one I gave back to you. The boys in the class from the cutest to the ugliest. I just wonder how could you vote Kyle the ugliest?

- Well, for the ugliest, I actually voted Eric Cartman.

- Wendy, please, can you change the list somehow?

- To change it? Well, it won't be easy, but I'll try to get you in.

- Thank you, Wendy.

After school, we went inside the girls' club. It was pink and it was really crazy. Well, at least for me.

- Okay girls, have you got any ideas what list can we make next? - Bebe asked.

- Red, what do you recommend? - Rebbecca asked.

- We should make a list from the best bag to the worst - Red said.

- We already made a list of it - Bebe said after a minuate of checking.

- Wendy, what do you recommend? - Rebecca asked.

- I'd like to re-open a list we made the last week.

- To re-open? We can't overwrite lists, Wendy! That's a rule - Bebe said.

- I know, but can we try?

- Well, come in front offa me with your Stan.

Wendy grabbed my hand and we went in front offa Bebe.

- Come on, tell them - Wendy said quietly.

- Ehm...well... I want you to overwrite the list from the cutest boy to the ugliest.

- What? Maybe you want yourself as the first one? - Someone asked.

- No, no, I just want to do not make Kyle the ugliest.

- Well, we voted, Stan, and the votes say that Kyle is the ugliest. However, if you find something wrong with Wendy, you can contact us and we'll check it - Bebe said.

So, we went to Wendy's room, and I sat down on her bed. I still remembered what happened on Valentine's Day here. I looked at Wendy, and I was just staring at her. She was beautiful. But, I fast moved my eyes away from her to somewhere else, as she looked back on me. When I looked back, she was still staring at me. I knew I was too slow when I first moved my eyes away.

- Come here, Stan, I think I found something.

- What?

- Look. 7 girls voted for Clyde as the cutest, but 8 girls didn't vote Clyde the cutest. Which means he can't be the cutest!

- That's good - We both smiled at each other.

She got off her chair, and went for her coat. I looked down on her table. I knew this wasn't right, when I saw something. On the top of the paper, with big letters, "My List". I looked down on the first name, and I got upset. I turned around and I tried to get offa this room. But Wendy stopped me. She saw I don't look too good.

- What's the problem, Stan? - She asked.

- Ehm... Nothing... ehm... shall we go?

- Wait a minuate. We go nowhere until you tell your problem.

- Ehm...I said that... nothing... ehm...

- Come on, be brave, Stan! - With this I said nothing. I just walked to her table, grabbed that paper, and showed her. This time, she got upset.

- Well...ehm...yeah...ya know I... I just wrote it... Last week and-

Damn, she's really cute when she's upset! She stopped speaking and stared at me. Then we both leaned closer and our lips met. After 10 minuates of kissing, we hugged each other. While in the hug, I looked at the paper. I smiled when I made sure that "Stan" is the first name. "Now, I know that Wendy will love me forever" - I thought.

- Well, let's go Wendy.

- OK.

We went to Rebbecca. She opened the door and she let us inside her room. Wendy told her that she found a mistake.

- Listen up, Wendy! Fuck this, you always break things!

- What?

- Look - She pulled out a note from her table -, here's the real list. We made a new one to put Clyde on the top.

- But why?

- Did you know that Clyde's father has a shoe-shop in the plaza? - She asked while she smiled.

- So you just did this because you wanted free shoes?

- Yes.

- I'll tell this to Bebe!

- Bebe's in this, too. What do you think, why did she begin to have dates with Clyde?

- Then I'll tell the other girls!

- We'll make a list of the biggest liars and put you on the top!

- I'll be faster - With this, Wendy kicked Rebbecca. She grabbed the list - Stan, run!

- Jesus, dude! - I said.

We ran away. We searched for Kyle everywhere. Wendy contacted the police about all of this, and told them to meet at the school. Finally, we got informations about Kyle. One of his new friends told us that he's going to burn down the school. We rushed to the school.

- Kyle! Don't do it! - I screamed.

- You can't stop me! - He yelled.

- The list was fake! We've got the real one!

- Huh?

Then we heard that someone reloads a gun. We turned around. Bebe stood there.

- You went too far, Wendy - Bebe said - Look how beautiful shoes I got from Clyde yesterday! - She showed them to Wendy.

- Wow! They're awesome - Wendy said.

- Wendy?! - I was scared.

- What? Oh, yeah! Bebe, it's over! I called the police! I told them everything.

- You're bluffing for sure - Then we heard the police arrived. Bebe turned around - Oh, no!

Wendy quickly went behind Bebe and they began to fight. I heard a shot.

- WENDY! - I screamed after her. Without thinking, I rushed to Wendy and I hugged her, knocking her over - Wendy, you all right?

- Yes, Stan, don't worry. I didn't get shot.

- Please don't scare me like this again! I don't want to lose you.

- I promise, Stan.

Then I looked at Bebe. She didn't get shot. Finally, the police arrived on the rooftop and they got Bebe away. After this, we showed Kyle the real list. I only saw that the first one was me, and the last one is Cartman. Then Kyle wanted to burn the real list. So, we burned it.

- Are you sure? - Wendy asked.

- Yes. This is some stupid list. We all know that Cartman is the ugliest!

- That's true! - We both said. After this, Kyle got home.

- Well, Wendy, I think this was again a good adventure.

- Yes, Stan.

She kissed me. It was getting really late, so we both said "goodnight", and we went home. I was really happy that I knew that Wendy will love me forever. I'll love her forever, too. We're one.

On the next day, I always smiled whenever I saw Cartman with the ugliest kids in the school. Heh, stupid Cartman. But I don't really mind. This list was stupid, just like the others.

**Okay so this was Chapter 9. I'll try to write longer stories now, so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Suffer

**Welcome guys! This is Chapter 10, and I'll form this from 3 parts. Actually, the first part forms the "Butters' Bottom Bitch" episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Suffer, Part 1: Broken Heart**

Stan's POV

Tuesday. The day, which was the worst. I don't want to remember it anymore. On this day, I was suffering. Well, the truth is, that I suffered after this day. However, I'll tell you this whole story from the beginning.

School just ended. We all rushed out from the building. I was with Kyle, today, we planned to build a snow-bunker. I just turned away from school, to go home. But Kyle stopped me.

- Hey, Stan, look! - He said.

I turned around. The boys from the class were hitting someone. We rushed there, and I saw a blond hair in the middle. Man, this can't be!

- STOP! - I screamed - What the hell did Butters do again?

- He didn't kiss a girl yet! - Cartman said. Man, I couldn't believe this.

- And?

- And he isn't a man! Just a kid.

- This is stupid, he-

- NO! This isn't stupid! Why couldn't I kiss a girl? Because I'm a faggot! I'm almost 9 years old, and I'm in the 4th Grade! - Butters yelled.

- What? - Kyle asked.

- Look, Butters, there's a girl named Sally. She gives away kisses for 5$ - Someone said.

- Wait. Butters, look, the first kiss should be given by someone who you really love. For example, I had my first kiss with the girl of my dreams. And now, we're girlfriend and boyfriend - I said.

- I don't mind, Stan. I have to be a man.

- That's right, Butters! - Cartman said.

- No it isn't! - I yelled.

After this, Butters got dressed really stupid, went over Sally, payed her, and then kissed her. This was stupid. People shouldn't pay for kissing! Then, Butters acted like a ponce. He wanted to make me a ponce, too. This was really stupid. I yelled "go to hell" and left him. He showed us what he got from his new "company". Well, maybe he had money, but no honour. Then something happened what really got me angry. I was sitting in my desk, and heard that Butters called Wendy a bitch.

- BUTTERS! - I yelled.

- What's up?

- DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A BITCH! - With this I turned back to my maths book.

- Wendy, why are you kissing Stan for free? You should ask him for some motherfucking money - I heard Butters.

- What? STAN! - She screamed.

- Butters, stop, or I'll kick your fucking ass! - I yelled.

- What's the problem, Stan? - Mr. Garrison asked.

- Butters called Wendy a bitch!

- Butters, don't call Wendy a bitch!

I wanted to defend Wendy. I sweared to God, that I'll kick Butters' ass if he calls my girlfriend again a bitch. After school, Wendy told me that she really hates Butters now. She also told me that their parents are fighting with each other.

On the next day, the day, when I wished I was dead. On Wednesday, after school, Wendy wanted to talk with me. I knew it'll be something bad, but I didn't ever think it will be as bad as it was.

- Stan, we have to talk.

- Well, go on then, Wendy.

- You know, first I want to tell you that now I'm suffering. And I'll suffer more if I tell you this.

- Your choice, Wendy. You can deal with it alone, or you can tell it to me. Remember, together, we can do anything.

- Well... this isn't that kind of problem what we've solved in the past.

- Please tell me, Wendy. Maybe I can help.

- You can't... you can't because I... I - She started to cry -, I break up with you!

I totally got shocked. Flashbacks started to come when we were together.

- Look, we can be friends, but this girl -and boyfriend stuff isn't going anymore - She cried.

- Wendy, what the hell did I do wrong?

- You don't understand this! - She cried - ENOUGH! I TOLD YOU THAT I BREAK UP! - She screamed while she cried. With this, everyone who was around, including Kyle, turned to us.

- Wendy, I-

- No, Stan, no. It's not going anymore - With this she went away.

Kyle came to me. I was totally shocked.

- Look, Stan, maybe...

I didn't answer. I knew he wanted to comfort me, but I pushed him away. I wanted to cry. I sadly looked down on the ground, and went away. I went to Stark's Pond and sat down in the grass where Wendy and I sat down a thousand times. This time, it was different. I was alone there. I still wanted to cry, but it didn't come. Finally, when the rain started, I started to cry, and I couldn't stop it. I wanted her back.

* * *

**Part 2: You're Not Alone**

Wendy's POV

I had to do it. I had no choice. Stan was suffering now, and I was suffering, just like my ex-boyfriend. I wanted to be somewhere else, far away from the parents. I was on my way to Stark's Pond, when suddenly, it started to rain. I felt that God cries for Stan and me, that we aren't together anymore.

When I arrived, I cried more than ever. I saw Stan lying in the grass where we sat down a hundred times in the past together. He was highly crying. I cried like him, too. However, he didn't notice it. Suddenly, I heard Kyle's voice.

- Why did you do this with him? - He asked.

- I... I... I tried to... - I couldn't talk, I was still crying - I tried to explain him that... that it's not because of him.

- For him, you are the life! He lives for you! He can't live without you! And I don't want to lose a friend just because you leave him! He needs you! And I know you need him, too!

- I know but... but you have to understand this. There's a reason why I broke up with him. I still love him and I-

- If you still love him, why did you leave him?!

- Because I didn't want that to happen-

- What? Look how he suffers! - He pointed at the suffering Stan - You like this? Really, you wanted this?

- GOD, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH? I LOVE HER, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME? WHY, WHY? I GIVE ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE, I WANT HER BACK! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! - I heard Stan crying this. I felt like that my heart explodes.

- Here you are. You like this? You like how he suffers?

- NO! You... You don't understand this.

- Of course, you told this to Stan, too.

With this, I ran away. I was suffering. This wasn't right. But I had to do this. In the next week, Stan couldn't talk. He was crying all the time, which made me really sad. He went through F's and I knew it well why. Probably because of me. However, to be sure, I asked Bebe if she knows something about Stan. This was stupid, I knew she won't know it. But she knew it somehow.

- You know, Wendy, I know it why. Kyle told me that every time he visited Stan, he was in his room. He cried, watched pictures about you, and he suffered. Why?

- You don't understand this.

- You're right, I totally don't understand! Look, Wendy! As your best friend, I order you to think about this. Stan loves you.

Oh my God, please, please, stop this!

* * *

**Part 3: Their Love is Written in the Stars**

Stan's POV

I didn't mind anything. I hated everyone. I hated everyone, but the real person I hated was myself. I didn't pay so much attention to Wendy, probably that's why she broke up. Probably she's now with a new, popular kid. However, I didn't pay attention for that. I didn't actually know if it was true. In the middle of my heart, which was powered by Wendy Testaburger, I knew that she still loves me. I loved her too, but why did she break up then? Lifetime is stupid and unknown. Then I realized I look like a faggot when I go into school, do the big nothing, and cry over all day and night. I had to do something! I decided that first I have to find out why did Wendy break up with me. When we talked before the break-up, she said something about a problem. I have to find it out and solve it! So in school, I first asked Bebe for help.

- Bebe, can you help me, please?

- Stan, if you want to ask about Wendy, she's afraid of you and-

- No, no. She said before the break-up that she has problems. Do you know anything about these problems?

- I don't know Stan. Look, you have to find it out yourself! For Wendy! Go talk to her, she only tells her major problems to you! And as she didn't tell me her current problem, this must be a big one.

- But I can't talk to her!

- Why? You scared?

- The only thing I'm afraid of is fear. But, actually, we can say yes, I'm scared.

- Then we need a plan. Let's-

- Hey, Bebe, what are you doing?! - Rebbecca asked.

- And you, Stan?! - Craig asked.

- Nothing, why? - I asked.

- Bebe is your new girlfriend? Right after you broke up with Wendy? We're going to tell her this! - Both Craig and Rebbecca said.

- Oh my God, they think I'm hanging out with you! - My eyes got winded.

- You know, Stan, that's a perfect plan.

- What?!

- Do you want to get Wendy's love back or not?

- Of course I do want it!

- Then let's start hanging out.

- But-

- Look, Stan, I know Wendy well. She's my best friend, and I want her happy. And she's only happy with you. And it's good to help my girlfriend's boyfriend, too. So, trust me. I know what I'm doing.

- Well... Okay then, you won - I finally accepted it. I really hoped this works.

So, the whole class knew that I'm hanging out with Bebe. We acted like we love each other. To make sure they think we love each other, we held each others' hands. I saw Wendy jealous, which made me really sad. I saw her crying. Now, I knew that she didn't leave me for someone else. I wanted to cry, but Bebe saw this.

- Stan, you have to act! Don't cry! - She said quietly.

- OK.

After this I knew what was Bebe planning. She's a clever girl, just like Wendy.

And finally, after two weeks of suffering, the big day came. With Bebe, we went to have picnic. I saw Wendy on the top of the hill watching us. We were talking about how can I win my love back. When we were done, I looked up on the hill. Wendy was crying, watching the grass. I knew the time came. I looked at Bebe.

- She still loves you, Stan. Go up on that hill, and tell her your feelings. After it you can come down here and continue the picnic. I swear, I'll be at home when you return.

- Okay. And once more, thanks for the help, Bebe.

- You're welcome.

I ran on the top of the hill. I stood behind Wendy. She was still crying. I didn't know what to say to her, and how to explain my dating with Bebe when she asks for it. But, I had to do this. For Wendy.

- Wendy, can we talk?

- St.. Stan? - She asked.

- Yes. Can we talk?

- What do you want? - She asked now on her bad voice.

- What's your problem? Why did you break up with me?

- First tell me why do you have dates with Bebe right after we broke up!

- I'll tell it when you ask for my question - I said.

- Well.. My parents... they were fighting, they called each other on their bad names. Finally, they said let's be friends so they won't have problems like this. And that's why I broke up with you. I didn't want to fight with you.

- But Wendy, I'd never enter in a fighting with you. Well, I'd do it, but at least on your side. I love you. My heart is yours. You are the first for me, and when I'll marry you, our family will be the first one. I love you. And about Bebe, this was a plan to make you jealous. Only on this way could I be enough brave to talk to you. Because Bebe knew I'll only be enough brave if I see you really suffering.

She said nothing. She just stared at me. I thought that she'll yell at me because of this plan, and she has the right for it. I won't blame her for it. Then, suddenly, she rushed to me. She put her arms around me, and she kissed me. I kissed back. Then a few seconds later, I pushed her away for some air, but after it, I immediately pulled her back into the kiss. We were again girlfriend and boyfriend.

On the next day, we told everyone that we got back together. During the rest between the lessons, Wendy and I were kissing all the time. We didn't mind that everyone saw us, we were just happy that the suffering is over, and we were able to sleep, eat, drink again. And we were able to do the most important thing: Love each other. We decided that - we even sweared for God - anything can happen, we'll never break up again. Our love is written in the stars.

**Okay so this was Chapter 10. Maybe it's a little too long, but I feel it's really good. I want to tell you that in my following stories, they won't ever break up. However, I'll try to write better and better stories! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Imaginationland

**Hey guys! In this chapter, I'm going to re-made three episodes, "Imaginationland I. ; Imaginationland II. and Imaginationland III. What I remade in these episodes, is that I put Wendy in it. I also put extras in it, so I think it became a perfect Stendy story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Imaginationland, Part 1: Nightmare Comes True**

Stan's POV

I was holding Wendy's hand. We were listening to the boring priest. Finally, he finished it. Now, the time I've waited for, came.

- Wendy Testaburger, do you want to marry Stan Marsh and love him until you die?

- Yes, I do.

- Stan Marsh, do you want to marry Wendy Testaburger and love her until you die?

- Yes, I do.

- Then kiss each other.

We leaned closer, and just before our lips met, I threw up on Wendy. No! It can't be!

- NO! - I yelled, while I sat up in my bed - Oh my God, it was a nightmare. I don't want to vomit on Wendy again!

I looked out of the window. It was morning. Well, time to go to school. I dressed up, ate my breakfast, and went to the bus stop. The guys were already there. We got on the bus, and as usual, I sat down next to Wendy.

- Hey - I greeted her.

- Hi, Stan. What's up? You don't look too good.

- I had a nightmare.

- What was it about?

- I threw up on you when we tried to kiss.

- Well, I have to make sure if it's true.

I understood this. We leaned closer, and we kissed. Vomit didn't come. Yes, it was a nightmare. Thank to God.

- Looks like everything's alright - I said. She smiled.

When we arrived, everything went as usual this Wednesday. Until lunch. This time, I ate with the guys. I only eat with them on every Wednesdays. Otherwise, I'm eating with Wendy. I was just eating my hamburger when Cartman stood up, grabbed my glass, and he tipped the water out of it.

- Cartman, is everything alright? - I asked.

- Of course, of course. Hold on, I got this. I'm going to bring you a new glass full of water - With this he went for a new glass.

When he came back, he put my new glass on the table. I drank from it a little, and I felt it's strange. I looked at Cartman, who laughed.

- What the hell did you put in my water, fatass? - I asked.

- Oops, looks like I dropped my medicine inside it.

- Forget it.

- As you wish - He smiled.

Cartman was a bit stupid now. After lunch, Kyle wanted to talk with me. He asked if I feel something strange or something like that. I said no. Then he answered me that be careful, 'cause Cartman still hates me because I made fun of him with Wendy, when everyone followed Cartman's stupid head because he hated us.

After school, everyone rushed to me and they brought me to Stark's Pond. I didn't have any ideas what do they want from me. I saw another group opposite us. They brought Wendy here. They put us together, and they asked for a kiss.

- But why? - Wendy and I both asked.

- Just do it. If you really love each other, you kiss right here! - Cartman yelled. I felt that Cartman put something in the water. My eyes got winded, when I realized what was it.

- CARTMAN YOU FATASS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS! - I yelled.

- Stan? Why are you afraid of? You like kissing me. Or not?

- I do like it, Wendy, but... but Cartman put something in my water and I'm afraid of that I know what was it...

- I don't mind, Stan! Let's kiss - I was really scared when she leaned closer. She put her arms around me. Then I pushed her away really fast, and I vomited next to her.

- Stan? - She asked. Everyone said "Eww" and ran away. Only Wendy stayed with me, in surprise.

- Wendy... - I cried -.. Wendy, I think I know what's going on. Cartman put something in my water and because of that, I'm vomiting again when we try to kiss! I can't believe my nightmare came true. I... I feel like.. - I said nothing more. I was just crying.

- Stan, it doesn't matter. I know you care about me because of this vomit stuff. I know you still love me - With this she kissed me on my cheek. I didn't vomit. I'll only vomit if we kiss on the lips. Man, I cry back those times now! I wanted to feel her lips again on my mouth. Those beautiful, sweet and warm lips...

I hated Cartman for this. I didn't kick his fat ass, because I was in a really big sadness. However, Wendy and I stayed together, we just didn't kiss. We still hugged each other and she was able to kiss me on my cheek. However, on Friday, Cartman told the class that he saw a leprechaun. Wendy and Kyle didn't believe it, however, I was excited about it.

- Just tell everyone you lied, and we can go home - Wendy said to Cartman. She was really angry on Cartman.

- Look, how about a deal? I'll pay both of you 10$ if we don't find it today. But if we find it today, Kyle, you have to suck my balls. And you, Wendy, after Kyle, you have to kiss Stan for 3 minuates, even if he vomits inside your little mouth - My God, Wendy, please, don't go in it! But, she said "okay". Man, I have to find out how can I solve my vomiting.

After an hour, we captured the leprechaun. Man, I really have to find something to stop vomiting! He said that terrorists will attack Imaginationland. However, we didn't believe him. We thought he's a complete retard. After this, he disappeared, leaving a message that we are the responsibles for not saving Imaginationland.

On the next day, Saturday, I was sitting in the snow trying to figure out how to stop vomiting. Butters stood next to me. Suddenly, I heard a familiar, sweet voice, which I could recognize anywhere.

- Stan, don't you wanna kiss? - Wendy asked.

- But I'll vomit on you - I replied in my sadness.

- I don't mind, Stan, let's kiss! - She kissed me. I felt vomit coming up, I pushed her away and I threw up on her.

- Eww!

- I'm sorry.

- No, it's okay, Stan.

Then I saw Kyle coming with a smile on his face.

- Did you suck Cartman down? - Butters asked.

- No, and I won't do it! - He replied. Thank God! Then I'll have time to think how to stop vomiting. If Kyle didn't suck Cartman, I have time. Wendy's deal only comes after Kyle's.

Then suddenly, a fat, gay-looking man came and he asked if we saw a leprechaun.

- Why do you want to know it? - I asked.

- Great, so you saw him. Tell me, did he tell you something important?

- Wait. First, tell us who are you exactly - Wendy said.

- I came from Imaginationland! Come, I'm going to show you the Empire I came from.

- Well, OK - Butters replied.

Suddenly, a huge ship appeared from the nothing. We all got on board, and we flew in the skies. Wendy and I were holding each others' hands, while we looked down. Then the fat, gay-looking man started to sing some stupid song, which was really long and boring.

- Are we going to somewhere or we're just driving? - Wendy asked.

- Oh, why do you ask, we're here! - We looked down. So this was Imaginationland. We landed, and we jumped down on the ground. We saw friendly creatures, we also saw Jesus, Santa, and other popular people from our imagination.

- Greetings, citizens of Imaginationland! I've got good news! These 4 saw the leprechaun!

- Good, good, what did he say? - They asked.

- Well, he alerted us that-

Suddenly, someone went in front of the citizens, he screamed "Allah!", and then he exploded. Then from everywhere, arabic terrorists executed the citizens. I was really scared. I went under a big mushroom and I waited. But for what? I didn't know. Then Wendy came to save my life again.

- Stan! We have to get away now! Stan! - She kept screaming. I was totally shocked. Finally, she grabbed my hand and started to run. I ran after her. Then a dragon landed in front of us.

- Come, get on my back, I'll get you home! - So, we got on the back of the dragon, and I was really scared. It wasn't enough that I held Wendy's hand, I hugged her. I felt that she's scared, too.

- Hey, fellas! Don't leave me! - I was still hugging Wendy. I looked down, and I saw Butters running after us. Then, a group of terrorists took him down on the ground.

- BUTTERS! - Wendy and I both screamed.

- Stan, I'm really scared! - Wendy said.

- I'm scared, too, Wendy! - I replied.

Then, I woke up. Thank God, that was a dream. However, I still remembered that I threw up on Wendy, and I started to think on how to stop this vomit stuff. The phone rang. I picked the phone up, and I said "hello".

- Hi Stan, it's Wendy. I had a strange dream with you. We were in Imaginationland and-

- And terrorists attacked it?

- Yes, but how did you know it?

- Maybe that wasn't a dream. We just remember it as a dream.

- You're probably right, Stan. Maybe that's how that dragon brought us home.

- Wait, Wendy, hold on a little. My mother is here.

- Stanley, do you know anything about Butters?

- Why?

- He didn't come home this night. We're really scared of him! - Butters' mother said. After this, they both went away.

- Wendy, you hear this? It wasn't a dream!

- Yeah... Well, we can't do much against it, can we?

- Nothing much, yeah.

- Look, Stan... Would you like to come to my house and try to kiss?

- But somehow I'm still vomiting on you.

- I don't mind, Stan. Maybe with this, we can cure it. Do you want it or not?

- Of course that I do want to kiss you, Wendy! I love kissing you.

- Then come, see ya later!

- See ya, babe - I put the phone down.

I went out of my house, and Kyle was there. He told me that now he will suck Cartman's balls, 'cause Cartman won't leave him alone until he does it. Well, after Kyle, Wendy comes, so we first went to Wendy. I rang in. Wendy opened the door.

- Hey, Wendy. You know... I think we have to go to Cartman - I pointed at Kyle with my head.

- Yes, Stan, I see - She said sadly. I didn't want to puke inside her mouth, it was enough disgusting when I puked inside her mouth in the past, on our first Valentine's Day.

While we were walking, suddenly, Wendy knocked me over.

- Wendy, what are you doing? - I asked in surprise. But she didn't answer, she kissed me. Then, I puked into her mouth. God, why, why? I blamed myself for this and I felt myself really stupid. Wendy saw this.

- It's okay, Stan. Don't blame yourself for this, honey. For a prepare, it's good, isn't it?

- Wendy... I'm really sorry for that.

- No problem, Stan.

- Can we go? I want to finish this as soon as possible - Kyle said.

- OK - Wendy and I both replied.

When we got in front of Cartman's house, he was dressed like a Sultan. Man, Cartman is a real faggot.

- Oh yeah, come, peasant Kyle, it's time to pay for all your mistakes for the Sultan - Cartman smiled - Oh, Stan and Wendy, you two should kiss in the bathroom. You know, it's easier to clean up the vomit in there than in the livingroom.

- Goddamn it! - Kyle, Wendy and I both said under our breath.

Then, suddenly, helicopters appeared behind us. One of it landed in front of us. A general, a specialist and two soldiers, and four guardians got off. One of the guardians talked to the general.

- There they are, sir! Wendy Testaburger, Stan Marsh, and Kyle Broflovski.

- Kids, by the National Security, you have to come with us. Bring them on board! - The general yelled.

- NO! NO! You go nowhere! - Cartman yelled.

We both got on the helicopter, and Wendy asked where are we going. They said it's a secret, and they gave her an injection.

- What's this? - Wendy asked.

- This makes you fall asleep - The specialist said.

- Stan... - I got the injection, too, and I went to Wendy. We hugged each other and we both passed out.

* * *

**Part 2: Curing My Love**

Wendy's POV

I woke up in Stan's arms. I didn't have any ideas where the hell are we. I looked around and looks like we're in a cell. Man, just because we saw a leprechaun, we got into prison? This is stupid. I felt really alone, so I tried to wake my boyfriend up.

- Stan, wake up. Stan! - He opened his eyes.

- Oh, hey, Wendy. You know, you're in my arms because we got an injection which made us asleep. I... I... - Damn, how cute is he when he's upset!

- No problem, Stan. Do you have any ideas where are we?

- Well, I don't know... That general said we have to come with them here, by the National Security. So, not quite sure about it, but we're probably in the Pentagon.

Then, two guardians came inside our cell.

- Get up, general Shepherd wants to see you all - One of them said.

So, we both got up and walked to the general. He was with a specialist. We sat down in front of them, and they asked about Imaginationland.

- We just had a dream about it. Terrorists attacked it, one of our friends was too slow to get on the back of the dragon, and now, he's in Imaginationland - Stan said.

- And how did you get there?

- A fat, gay-looking man came and we got on a big ship which flew to Imaginationland. We don't know how did we get there.

- You don't realize this! - The general yelled - Imaginationland is attacked by terrorists, and now, our imaginations are running wild!

- It was the Chinese, yeah? - The specialist asked.

- What? - Stan and I both asked.

- Was it the Chinese? They tried to get into our imagination once, but they failed.

- No!

Then I remembered. What about that annoying song? I just wanted to talk about that song, but the general cut in my word.

- Where is their portal? And how does it work?

- Is it better than ours? - The specialist asked.

- You're what? - Stan asked.

- Our portal to the imagination was built as a secret project back in 1962 to fight against the Soviets-

- Shhh! Tom! That's a super-secret - The general cut inside the specialist's (now named Tom) word.

- Wait. The US Government has a portal to the imagination? - I asked.

- Aww, see? Good job, Tom! - The general said - Why don't you just tell them everything about Project X?

- Yes, sir - My God, I didn't think this Tom is so stupid like this - We built a portal to the imagination to use against the Russians during the Cold War, but we never got a-

- THAT WAS SARCASM! - The general yelled - I was being sarcastic, you fucking idiot! - I wanted to ask for something, but Stan was faster, and he asked the same thing I wanted.

- If you already have a portal to the imagination, then why do you need us? - He asked.

After this, the general agreed to show "Project X" to us. Wow! The general brought us into a room with a huge Stargate styled portal.

- Ever since the Cold War, the US Government has been working on a secret project to build a doorway into the imagination. It's called "Project Imagination Portal".

- That's not very imaginative - Stan and I both said this at the same time. We think as one person. However, the general ignored this.

- According to all the tests and the data, the doorway should work, but it never has.

- But we're close, sir. Really close - A technician said.

- They've been saying this for over forty years - The general said.

- You're the ones, right? The kids who have been in the imagination - The same technician asked.

- Yes - Kyle said.

- You know, when you got on that flying ship, was there something like a code? Because the fractal converter has never worked 'cause it was waiting for a multitonal code.

- Well, the guy sang a song, and we were suddenly there - My boyfriend and I both said. After this, we both smiled at each other.

- That's it! Quick, kids: How does the Imagination Song go?

We started to sign it, however, we didn't really remember for it.

- Sir, I'm getting some feedback from the gate. It's weak, but it's something at least.

- Come on, remember! We're running out of time, kids! - The general yelled.

After about 2 or 3 hours (I lost count), the lights dimmed and the portal started working. Everyone turned there. Then all of the technicians started to cheer until the general stopped them.

- All right, that's enough! We've still got a lot to do, lads! It's time to get in and get our imagination under control!

The general prepared a group of soldiers to go in, and for some reason, Kurt Russel was with them. He just wanted to give the order, when suddenly...

- Sir, we have a security breach in Sector 2! - Someone yelled.

After this, the window behind us broke, and the three of us turned around. It was Cartman.

- Hello people! You two thought you could get out of your responsibilities, eh? - He asked. I was so scared that I hid behind my Stan.

- Who the hell are you? - The general asked.

- The kid you have made a deal that if I could prove that I saw a leprechaun, he would suck my balls! - He pointed straight at Kyle. Then, he showed the general the contract that me and Kyle agreed to. But the only thing he wanted was Kyle to suck his balls.

- I DIDN'T THINK THERE WAS GOING TO BE A FUCKING LEPRECHAUN! - Kyle yelled.

- Okay, you two can go use the conference room - The general said -, but we have work to do here.

- What? Wait, I wanna see what happens here! - Kyle said.

- You signed an agreement, kid. We don't have time for this - The general sent them away. I stayed with Stan to see what's happening here.

- I don't want to swallow your vomit! - I said quietly to Stan.

- I know. I don't want to vomit in your mouth anymore - He replied -, it was bad enough on our first Valentine's Day. However, Cartman will buy too much time for me to get my head in it.

We turned to the portal and the troops entered the portal. After some communication tests confirmed, the general asked:

- What do you see in there? - He asked from Russel.

- There's lots of... big mushrooms, colorful grass, some castles in the distance, and... wait. Something's coming for us! Oh my God! It looks like a ManBearPig!

- GET THEM OUT OF THERE! - We both screamed with Stan.

- Get those two boys in! - The general said to a guardian.

- No! NO! - I heard Cartman. Looks like Kyle didn't suck his balls yet. I turned to Cartman who looked pissed off and dressed like a king - What's going on?!

- Something is.. coming through the gate from the other side! - A technician said.

After this, The ManBearPig came here through the portal. I quickly hid away from it since this is Al Gore's ManBearPig will rip apart everyone in this room. I saw Stan who did the same thing as me.

- RESERVE! RESERVE THE DOORWAY! Send it back through! - The general yelled.

Then, the ManBearPig scooped up Kyle. The ManBearPig dropped Kyle, as the portal started to suck him in. Stan was too close to the portal, so he got sucked inside, too.

- STAN! - I screamed after him. Without thinking, I got out of my corner and rushed to the portal. It sucked me in, too. It was something like a hyperspace in Star Wars. I cought up to Stan, grabbed him, and told him to hang on. Then we fell out of the sky, and we found ourselves in a really strange place.

- Stan, where are we? - I asked my boyfriend.

- I don't know - He replied. He said "hello" a couple of times to see if anyone can hear it.

- I don't think that would be any use around here - I told him -, but I think that the more important issue right now is where is-

I heard a voice behind me. We both turned around, and we saw the ManBearPig.

- Oh shit! - We both yelled and we started to run.

We ran until we noticed that the vibrations from his footsteps stopped. I looked behind us and I didn't see the ManBearPig. I then vomited like Stan, whenever I tried to kiss him since Wednesday. I'd kill Cartman that he did this to my boyfriend! He probably went through hell to bypass his vomiting issue. And that fatass gave him back!

After this, suddenly, a teenager, who looked like 15 years old, with orange spiky hair and in a black ninja style outfit jumped down from a tree. He looked at us and he looked something like Asian. Then, he walked towards us and he pulled his sword out. My God, please, don't let this happen! The worst thing in life is a dead Stan! Please! I don't want to lose him!

- You two shouldn't be here - He said - What were you thinking looking for a monster like that?

- It wasn't our fault! We went through "Project Imagination Portal" and... - Stan was interrupted by the kid putting his sword up to his neck. I could feel a chill down my spine from Stan looking like he's going through his 9 years of life. I almost screamed for him, but I was scared that a scream might get his head cut off.

- Don't make me kill you - He said. With this, I got more scared.

- I don't know who you two are or what are you doing here or even if you are from Imaginationland, and frankly, I don't care! - So, we're in Imaginationland! - All I know is that if you don't get out of here now, you will wind up dead.

- Why? - I asked. Then he put the sword down from my boyfriend's neck and I ran and hugged Stan. Tears started to come from my eyes, thanking God for help.

- I was told not to tell anyone who doesn't have a set place in Imaginationland - He answered -, all I'm allowed is to tell you to go back the way you came.

- But we can't - Stan told him -, the wormhole that we went through is the way and we were sucked into it.

- To be sure, Stan sucked in, but I went after him - I corrected him.

- Yes, and thank you for that, Wendy - He smiled at me.

- All you have to do is try to get attention for a person who you want to contact in the real world and he'll asnwer, kids - The kid said. With this, he walked away until he disappeared.

After he went away, I hugged Stan as tightly as possible, knocking him over.

- I'm happy to see you too - He said. I realized that I could get vomited on, so I broke the hug.

- I'm sorry, but for a second, I thought he was going to kill you - He took my hand.

- You know what? Me too - He smiled, which made me smile, too.

- Who was this kid, anyway? - I asked.

- I don't know.

After this, Stan tried to yell something to Kyle.

- Anything? - I asked him.

- Nothing, I just thought I heard Kyle's voice once but nothing else - He replied.

- Stan, you know, that kid found us really easy. It could be worse. You know, we're so regardless and-

- Wendy, don't worry. I'm with you - He smiled at me. Knowing that I'm safe with him around, I smiled back.

So, for a couple of hours we wandered around yelling Kyle's name until I saw this area that had Strawberry Shortcake ried to a tree, dead, with what seemed to be pee in her eye.

- Stan, look!

Stan took one glance at her and vomited in front of her. I knew it. I then patted his back and told him "Get it our of your system", so we can make out later.

- What did you say? - Stan asked me, and I realized that I said that out too loud.

- Did I just say that out loud? - I asked. Stan, knowing what I said just laughed apparently, wanted it out of his system just as badly as I did. So, we went back shouting out Kyle's name and all of a sudden Stan said:

- Kyle? Where are you? I, I don't see you.

- Did you get something? - I asked him, but he didn't hear me. He just kept talking to Kyle. To be honest, I didn't blame him. Stan told me that Kyle would keep him informed from time to time about what's happening.

- I really hope we will get out of here - I said.

- That's not what I'm worried about - Stan replied. That got me confused, so I stopped and looked at him.

- What do you mean?

- When you agreed to Cartman's deal, I was excited in a way. It possibly means that I can kiss you without vomiting again.

- But your stomach always gets the best of you.

- I always have hated that since it does it again. I don't want it to happen ever again.

- But why? At least that's how I know that you care about me.

- Maybe, but Kenny and Craig have been making fun of me ever since the kiss at Stark's Pond. Because even after everything that has happened, when you tried to kiss me, I vomited instantly - He looked sadly on the ground. "Oh! So it's peer pressure! Those fucking assholes!" - I thought.

- I don't mind - I tried to comfort him.

- I do. I feel that we aren't a real couple without kissing - He said sadly.

- Then why don't we try?

- What? - His head jerked up looking at me shocked.

- Do you want to kiss me or not? - I asked him.

- Of course I do want.

When he said that, I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. Little by little, our lips got closer to each other, and when they almost touched... he pulled away and vomited next to us.

- That's a record. You're getting better - I tried to comfort him.

Then a horn got blown from somewhere. Both of us looked to my right.

- What was that? - My boyfriend asked.

We looked ahead of us and there were two armies and they were charging at each other. I was scared.

- I'll hide behind a tree - I told him.

- I'll do that with you - Stan quickly replied. So, we hid behind the nearest tree and because we wanted to be fully hidden by it, we got close to the point where our bodies were touching.

Wait a second! Anxiety! That's it! If he is too freaked out about something that is happening, it might trump the anxiety made from me kissing him! With this epiphany, I grabbed his face and kissed him. And he didn't vomit!

- Wendy, what are you doing? - He asked me without breaking the kiss, apparently in shock.

- Shut up you fucking idiot and kiss me - I told him in the same way.

And he did. When he did kiss me back, I felt I was in heaven. So much I felt like I was weightless and me holding on to Stan is the only thing keeping me down. Stan moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer, which was even more amazing. I broke the kiss for some air, but missing the feeling almost instantly, I immediately kissed him again, and again, he didn't vomit! "I did it! I found a way to control his anxiety!" - I thought. At the same time, I felt guilty about everything that has happened. From leaving Stan for a relationship that plunged him into Goth, to getting angry at him when a cute girl would talk to him.

Then the tree that we were behind suddenly exploded. That got Stan to pull me down with him into the shrubs, where we continued the kissing, moving our bodies as close to each other as possible. Finally, we are in real love again. We were both scared, but being together, fear flew away from us. We kissed until Stan probably heard Kyle again.

- Kyle? What's happening? - Stan asked him. Suddenly, his eyes got winded - What? You can't let them to do that! Stop them, NOW! - Then, a flying thing got Stan. I jumped after him, and I could catch his leg. He looked down - Wendy, what are you doing? You can die up here!

- I never want to leave you ever again. It was a mistake and I'm horribly sorry. Whatever happens to us, I want us to experience it together - I explained him my feelings. Stan smiled at me, so I climbed up his leg and held Stan in a hug, until the creature flew to a place what looked like Rivendell. We got off this flying creature.

- Aslan, we've captured two spies! They were sneaking around the Gumdrop Forest! - The creature said. But the real surprise for me was that Butters was with Aslan, Gandalf and Luke Skywalker.

- Stan! Wendy! Hey look, I imagined them here! - Butters said.

- No, no! I got sucked through Project Imagination Portal at the Pentagon and my girl went after me - When he said that, it made me a kind of blush.

- Nevermind! The battle is almost won! We can deal with them later - Gandalf said.

- No, no, you don't understand. There's a nuke. The government is about to level this entire place - Stan said. This made my eyes open really wide! No! It can't be over! Stan and I just experienced the real love, we can't lose each other!

- We can get Imaginationland under control. The Chosen One just needs more time! - Aslan said.

- Yeah, it turns out I'm the Key - Butters knew that we were confused, so he said this.

So, for a couple of hours, I watched the fight, really nervous about the nuke, while my boyfriend and thousands of other people talked to Kyle through something that I couldn't understand. After about 30 minutes Butters' army sent the evil guys fleeing. However, when the guys fled, people started to rain from the sky. Taking a closer look it was everyone in the Pentagon which was accompanied by Al Gore. Knowing that a nuke was coming and learning from watching Butters, I figured that you can imagine teleporting so I ran over to Stan and hugged him really close.

- Trust me. I'm going to repay my debt for hurting you - Stan was confused and I told him this. Then, I tried to imagine us in a place that we'd be safe from the nuke, and somehow we went through the floor and into what looked like a bunker.

- Where are we? - Stan asked me.

- I just hope we're safe, Stan.

Then, we heard some whistling, which cowering for Stan made the both of us realize that it was the nuke. We hugged each other close in our arms, waiting to be nuked, but what happened was when it exploded, we didn't go with it. The walls started to melt when the radiation hit us, and when it was completely melted everything was gone. All of the imaginary characters, the scenery, even our friends. The only one who was left was Butters, who somehow kept the bubble he was in, intact, which shielded him. He then started concentrating and it recreated Imaginationland before the attack. Everyone who was destroyed by the nuke, and everyone who was killed by terrorists were revived, too. Behind us Jesus yelled "He did it!". I blurred almost everything out mainly because I wanted to show Cartman that I can kiss Stan without him vomiting.

- Don't remind me - I told Cartman.

I wanted to do something rather than just kiss Stan. What I did is I fake imagined to fool others and kissed Stan. Like the other two times, he did not vomit. This was my opportunity to make out with him. So, I put my arms around my boyfriend's neck. He did the same. Then we tongue kissed each other for a couple of minuates, even more what I actually dealed for (3 minutes), loving every moment of it. I tried to block everything out because I didn't want to be distracted by the obvious "Holy shit" reaction that would be given. When we parted, I immediately noticed everyone was shocked. Kyle even said "Dude".

- Stan! - Cartman yelled - You were supposed to vomit inside her mouth! - He was obviously displeased.

- I'm over with that now - Stan replied happily -, my Wendy cured me. You've failed, Cartman. What you put in my drink on Wednesday, it wasn't enough to defeat our love - With this, he kissed me again.

- The deal was to kiss Stan for 3 minutes and that was obviously more than 3 minutes. Or if you don't believe it, you want to see it again? - I asked happily.

- The deal was to kiss him so he can vomit inside your mouth! - Cartman tried to change the deal.

- Kyle, can I see the contract? - I asked him. In which case, he gave it to me. I skimmed over it there is no mention of Stan vomiting inside my mouth. I thought so.

- There isn't any mentioning about him vomiting. Just kissing - I said.

- That's a load of crap!

- I did what it says. You can't change it.

- Fine! - He started concentrating and another Cartman in what seems to be a king's outfit suddenly appeared - Hey look, it's me! And... - He concentrates again, and another Kyle appears -.. and there's Kyle! And, what's Kyle about to do? - The other Kyle started to take the pants off of King Cartman and started to suck his balls. Oh my God! This is really disgusting!

- I want to go back home! - I clutched onto Stan.

The next thing I know, is that I woke up in my bed.

- FUCK! It was just a dream! I'd give anything for that Stan in my dream! - This was the first thing which came out from my mouth. When I was trying to make some sense out of my dream, there was a knock on my door.

- Who's it? - I asked.

- Your boyfriend is here - My Dad said. I sprung just hearing that.

- Come in - Stan came in and closed the door behind him.

- Wendy, can you tell me what happened in your dream? - He asked. Maybe... Maybe it was all true! Oh my God, what wouldn't I give if it was true!

- A lot happened actually. But the short of it is Butters saved Imaginationland and I found out a way to calm your nerves down to kiss you.

He then ran over me and kissed me. What is this? Stan's kissing me just like in the dream? I can't believe this! Wait, was it a dream? It can't be! Unless this is a dream. Now thinking that it could be real, I kissed him back and we made out for a while. When we parted, I was still contemplating if it was a dream until Stan slapped me across the face.

- HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! - I yelled at him angrily.

- Notice that you didn't wake up? - He asked. I thought about it for a second. He's right! I'm not dreaming, which means...

- Wendy, that wasn't a dream. Apparently we got teleported back this way - Not paying attention to how we got back, I wanted to kiss Stan. And I did it. We were lying on my bed, and we were kissing. After about 10 minutes of kissing, he pushed me away.

- I came over here to tell you that you missed the bus.

- What? - I looked at my alarm clock and I slept through the alarm and it's now 8:32 - Oh damn!

- My Mom said she'll give you a lift if you need it.

- Thank you, Stan - He was about to walk out until I stopped him.

- Oh, uh, Stan?

- Yes? - He turned around.

- I meant what I said back in Imaginationland. I think that anime character helped me realize it.

- Realize what?

- I am really sorry that I did that to you. I now realize it was cold and mean and you have every right to be angry at me now. I can understand why would you never want to speak to me again. Can you forgive me, please?

- Of course I do, just as long as you don't do it again, my Wendy - Stan smiled.

- I won't. I won't break up with you for someone else, my Stan - I giggled.

- Now let's go to school and brag to everyone - Stan said as he gave me a peck.

The entire day we spent around kissing in the hallways and bragging to everyone. They joked back saying Stan was going to be infected with cooties but that's because they're being babies. When I got home that night, I just lay on my bed and remembered what happened over those last couple of days from the signing of the contract to the nuke being dropped. Before I went to sleep, I heard a knock on my window and it was my love, Stan.

- I snuck out of the house - Stan told me -, and I think our parents will lecture us if they found out that we are kissing so much.

That made me smile, and I let him in my room. We didn't talk after that since we lay in my bed and we were kissing. Then, we both fell asleep, sleeping in each others' arms, just like in New York. We are the real one. We are the couple, which should stay as it is.

**Okay so this was Chapter 11. This is probably my longest chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Love Can Defeat Anything

**Chapter 12 - Love Can Defeat Anything**

Stan's POV

I woke up the best way I could. I felt something warm on my lips, something, what I can recognize anywhere. Better open up my eyes to make sure it's exactly that what I'm thinking of. And it was. I opened up my eyes, and I saw Wendy kissing me. She could wake me up in an other way, too, but this was the best way to wake up. When she spotted that I woke up, she leaned away. She smiled.

- Hey, honey - She said.

- Hey, Wendy - I greeted her.

- Stan, you have to get back home so your parents won't ask where were you. If they find out that you slept here, they'll probably forbid us to date. And we don't want it, do we? - My girlfriend said. I realized that we slept together just like in New York.

- Of course, of course. I'm going home. Uh, Wendy?

- Yes, honey?

- Thanks for curing me. I really like to kiss you.

- It was nothing, Stan. And I promise you that I won't leave you again for someone else. I want to experience everything together. I love you - She said the last sentence a thousand of times, but I really liked it. Then we hugged each other and we started to kiss. I pulled her closer, when she pushed me away - Stan, we'll have enough time on the bus to do this.

- You're right. See ya in the bus stop, Wendy.

- See ya.

So I rushed home and I quickly climbed inside my room through the window. Then I had breakfast. Looks like my family didn't spot that I went away last night. Then I went to the bus stop and I saw the guys there. They looked shocked.

- Hey guys, what's going on? - I asked, but I continued without waiting for an answer - Look, you won't believe this! This night, I slept with Wendy together!

- Did you have sex? - Kenny asked.

- Kenny, don't be like that! - I yelled at him - You know, I love Wendy and with sex I can show her more how I love her. Wendy and I asked Chef once when it's supposed to have sex, and he said we should have it when we'll be around 17. However, kissing each other is so far enough for us.

- Good to see that you're okay - Kyle said in a bad voice. In this moment, Wendy arrived.

- Hey guys - She greeted us. Then she went to me and she grabbed my hand. I smiled. I couldn't spend a day without her. I looked at Cartman who looked on us angrily. Kenny, and even Kyle did the same!

- What's going on, guys? - I asked them.

- Looks like you don't understand, Stan! - Kyle yelled.

- Understand what? - Wendy and I both asked.

- You saw us that we're not so good and you asked it first. But you didn't wait for the answer. You started to tell us that you slept with Wendy this night! - Kyle yelled.

- Okay, then I ask: What's the problem?

- Trent Boyett got out of prison!

- OH MY GOD! - I yelled.

- Stan, what's the problem with Trent? He used to be a bad guy in the past, but maybe he changed a little - Wendy said.

- Wendy, you don't understand this!

- What? - She asked.

The bus arrived. We got on it, the guys sat down in the first place, however, as I wanted to talk with Wendy about Trent, we went to the back of the bus and sat down there, far away from the others.

- Stan, what's the problem with him? - She asked.

- Look, Wendy, I didn't tell you this. It went out of my mind. You remember when our teacher in kindergarten got on fire?

- Yeah.

- Everyone thought it was Trent Boyett. But the truth is - I breathed -, is that we asked him to make fire so we can turn it off. But we've failed and we said to the police that Trent Boyett did this. And now he's here and I'm sure he'll kill me! And I don't want to lose you!

I started to cry. I hugged Wendy, put my head on her shoulder and I started to cry. She hugged me back. I felt my whole life running down in front of me, and I cried more when I thought inside that I can lose Wendy. I can't lose Wendy!

- Stan, don't worry, everything is going to be alright - She tried to comfort me down. I felt a little bit more safe by her.

In the school, I was really scared. The guys told me that they're going to hide somewhere in the forest, and they invited me there, too. I refused it. I knew that now I have to stand against Trent. I had to talk with him. After school, Wendy wanted to talk with me. So, I agreed with it.

- Stan, you have to get away from South Park to Denver until Trent gets away. I'll tell you if he went away.

- No, Wendy! I want to stay with you. And I feel that he'll ask you first where am I. And I don't want you to suffer for me. We have to deal with this together! Just remember what you said to me in Imaginationland. You want to experience everything together. Or not?

- Of course I do! - She said - We'll tell that Trent something and he'll leave you alone!

- No, Wendy, that's not going. He won't listen. He just wants to kill me.

- Then how can we get out of this? - She asked worriedly.

- I know someone who can defend me.

- Who?

- My sister, Shelly.

So, we went to my house. Shelly was watching TV. Wendy stood next to the chair my sister sat in. I went in front offa my sister.

- Shelly, we have to talk - I started.

- Shut up, fag! I'm watching TV!

- Look, there's a boy who went into prison because of me. He blames me because he did something really wrong. He's out of prison now and he-

- SHUT UP!

- He's going to kill me! - I cried.

- Look, little brother, no one can beat you except me! If that boy comes here, I'll defend you. No one will kill my brother! - Shelly said after I cried for a minute.

- Shelly, thanks... I-

- Don't thank! Now, I want to watch this goddamn TV! - She yelled.

Wendy and I went upstairs, in my room. I felt really stupid. I cried in front offa my girlfriend. What am I supposed to do if she leaves me? I was so stupid. I had to ask her if she still loves me.

- Wendy, when I cried downstairs I looked like a fag and-

- It's okay, Stan. I'd cry something like that if someone wants to kill me. And I know you'd be there, and I know you wouldn't leave me just because I'm scared of my own life. So, don't worry, I still love you - With this she kissed me.

- Wendy, I don't know how can I thank you enough.

- You're welcome, Stan. But now, I'm afraid I have to go. I've got a lot homework.

- Homework, yes! It sounds strange, but now I thank Mr. Garrison for the lot homework! I can stay at home so Trent won't find me - But what about Wendy? - Wendy, please be very careful because of that Trent Boyett.

- Don't worry, Stan, I'll take care of myself. And I know you'd take care of me, too. I love you - She kissed me, and then she left.

I did my homework. It was easy, damn it! I couldn't eat, drink, or even think of something! I was too scared to look out of my window because I felt Trent is there and he's watching me. I was in my room, and I didn't go out, until my Dad broke everything. It looked like he pushed me into the death.

- Stanley, come out of your room, and get out and play with the others! - He yelled while he opened my door.

- No! - I yelled back. I was sitting on my bad, and I was really scared.

- Come on! - He grabbed me, went downstairs with me, and he pushed me out of the house, and he shouted the door behind me. I was really scared. I looked for everywhere, but fortunately, I didn't see Trent.

I rushed to Wendy's house. I knocked in through her window, and she let me in.

- What's the problem, Stan? - She asked.

- My Dad pushed me out of my house, and I'm scared of Trent! - I said and I hugged Wendy. I felt safe with her, because I knew our love can defeat anything.

- Stan, sadly, I have to go out of my house, too. My Dad yelled up that I have to get out of the house. He told me this just now. I didn't go out since you told me not to - She said.

- Well, if you really have to, okay. I'll wait you outside - I said. No matter where, but our love can defeat anything.

I climbed outside and after a minute Wendy came next to me. We grabbed each others' hands and we smiled, until we looked forward. Trent Boyett stood there. Wendy was really scared that she hugged me. As I was scared, too, I hugged her back.

- Stan Marsh, and Wendy Testaburger. I remember you. I hope you remember what you did to me, Stan.

- It wasn't me! Don't blame me for that!

- I blame you because you did it! And I see you have a girlfriend. Then, I decide to kill her first to make you suffer. Then I'll kill you very slowly - He grabbed his knife.

- Wendy, run! - I yelled.

I lead the way. I was holding Wendy's hand. We first ran to Stark's Pond. I didn't know where to go, I just wanted to get away from Trent Boyett. Suddenly, Wendy fell down.

- Aww! - She screamed.

- Wendy! - I yelled.

- My leg it... it really hurts! - She said. I kneeled down next to her. I checked her leg, and I knew it didn't break. She just hurt it really bad.

Knowing she won't run as fast as before, without thinking, I put her in my arms and I started to run with her. I then realized that I asked Shelly for help before, and she'll probably help. I ran to my house, opened the door, and closed it behind us. Wendy was still in my arms and she pulled me into a kiss. I felt like a hero or something. I held my girl in my arms and we were kissing for a long time, enjoying every moment of it. But, Trent Boyett broke this, as he broke the door and he got in. With Wendy, I ran upstairs, and at the end of the hallway, I stopped. I screamed "Shelly", but she didn't come. I put Wendy down, and this time, she could stand. I hugged her. She hugged back. Then we both started to cry.

- You two really think this will make me to leave you?! - Trent asked - You made me to run for so long, so I'll kill you slower now!

- ENOUGH! Leave my little brother alone you motherfucking faggot! And leave alone his girlfriend, too! - Shelly yelled as she came out of her room. She wiped off Trent really bad. Trent rushed out of my house, and he probably won't come back to South Park ever.

- Shelly, thanks.

- You don't need to thank, Stan. You're in love with that girl next to you, and the whole life is in front of both of you. And I think you're a good couple - I couldn't believe Shelly said this. However, after this, she went back inside her room, and closed the door.

- Stan, thanks for saving my life! - Wendy said as she kissed me.

- You're welcome, Wendy. I'd do anything for you - And I kissed back.

After this, I brought Wendy to a doctor, who confirmed that nothing happened with her leg, she just hurt it a little. I went in the forest and told the guys that Trent Boyett went away, thanks to Wendy. She reminded me that I should stand against my problems, and I did it. With Wendy, my life is the best.

Then everything got back as it was. The next day was a usual day, Wendy and I kissed in the hallways, ignoring everything around us, and we also went to Stark's Pond to watch the stars in the night.

- The stars are beautiful today, Stan.

- Not as beautiful as you, Wendy - I said.

- Look, Stan, do you want to kiss?

- Why?

- I'd like to reach more than an hour in kissing you.

- Well...

- Do you want to kiss me or not?

- Of course I do want it, Wendy.

Wendy then put her arms around my neck, and I did the same. We leaned closer, and our lips met. I felt I was in heaven. Then, I put my hands around her waist, and I pulled her as close as possible. I didn't mind how long do we kiss, I just enjoyed every moment of it. Then, we pushed away each other.

- Wow! - She said - I felt I was in heaven with you, Stan.

- I did the same, Wendy - I smiled.

- Let's kiss for more time tomorrow in school! I heard that a girl named Jessica kissed somebody for 30 minutes just because that boy payed her 50$. She's in the other 4th grader class. Do you want to kiss for an hour with me, Stan? It's already better if we kiss in front of everyone for 30 minutes without paying for me. But I want more, because I enjoy how we kiss. Are you in it? - She finally asked.

Well, I like kissing Wendy, we're probably the greatest lovers in our elementary school, so why not?

- Of course, Wendy! I like kissing you, too. We'll be the greatest lovers in our school!

- That's good to hear - She said while she hugged me. Then we said "goodnight" to each other, and we both went home to sleep.

Tomorrow, I'll be in the heaven for a whole hour! Well, I'm in heaven right now, too, because I know I've got the most beautiful, the most clever, and the best girlfriend in the whole world. But while I kissed my girlfriend, I felt I'm in something which is better than heaven. I could only think for one thing: I love Wendy Testaburger.

**Okay so this was Chapter 12. If you're excited about their next day in school, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Epidemic

**Hey guys! This will be Chapter 13. It'll be something like a mix of "Pinkeye" and "The List 2". Under "The List 2", I mean that the boys will make a list about the girls from the cutest to the ugliest. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - Epidemic, Part 1: The Beginning**

Stan's POV

School just ended. I was escorting my girlfriend home, when suddenly, an earth satellite fell down next to the school.

- What's happening? - Wendy asked.

- I don't know, Wendy. Let's go check it out.

So we both rushed to the satellite. When we arrived, the ambulance was already there. Oh boy, they're bringing someone inside the car. We didn't see who was it, 'cause we only saw that they're closing the doors of the car.

- Who died? - Wendy and I both asked from the guys, after the ambulance went away.

- Kenny - Kyle replied with some tears in his eyes.

- Oh boy - I could only say this.

- "Oh boy"?! You can only say this after a friend of yours died? - Cartman yelled - You're hanging out with that bitch too much!

- Stan, let's get away - Wendy said quietly.

- You're right, Wendy - I replied to my love.

While I was escorting Wendy home, I was thinking of Cartman. Actually, I was thinking about what he said. It was true, in a way. I'm starting to forget my friends. But what the hell am I supposed to do if I love Wendy that much? I can only stay with her.

- Stan, don't you want to come up in my room? - She asked in her really cute voice, after we arrived to her house.

- I'd love to, Wendy. But unfortunately, I can't.

- But why?

- Because the boys in the class want to do something, and they invited me. I don't know what do they want to do, but they said it's important. So, I'll better be there. How about to meet at Stark's Pond in the sunset, Wendy? - I asked finally, as I saw her sad face.

- That'd be good, Stan! - This made her smile. She hugged me, and I went to Cartman's house. They said we'll meet there. When I arrived, Cartman opened the door.

- Good to see you, Stan. You came here alone? - He asked.

- Yes, but why-

- Where's Wendy?

- I escorted her home, as usual. She's probably making her homework now.

- Okay - He looked behind me, and stared at something - Hey, look, Kenny didn't die! - I turned around. Damn, he was really there!

- Come here, Kenny! - I yelled. He went inside the house.

- Man, he doesn't look too good.

- Yeah - I agreed with the fat kid.

- Forget it, let's get inside!

We went down into the cellar. There, I found a huge table, and every boys of the class sat around it. They greeted Kenny that he didn't die, then I sat down, too. Cartman begun his speech.

- Gentlemen, I think we should make a list about the girls in our class from the cutest to the ugliest. Who's in it?

Everyone put their hands up, except Kyle, Kenny, and me. I knew that lists are just making mistakes. Like it did before this.

- Okay, looks like the big part of you agreed. Butters, give everyone a paper!

I wanted to say something against it, but everyone was writing, so I started to write, too. I don't remember how my vote looked like, I only remember that the first one was the girl of my dreams, my girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. When we were done, we gave our votes in, and we got it back in 5 minuates. Cartman kept the real list, and I went home to write my homework. Then, in the sunset, I went to Stark's Pond. Wendy was already there.

- Hey Wendy.

- Hey Stan. What did you do? - She asked.

- We made a list from the cutest girl to the ugliest.

- Which place am I?

- I don't know. But I bet you aren't the last one - I smiled.

After this, we said nothing more. We just kissed in the sunset. Then, after the sun went down, we said "goodnight" to each other, and we went home. I had a dream that yesterday, Wendy and I agreed that we'll kiss an hour long today. Hell, this really happened! We probably forgot it! No problem, I'll remind my Wendy about it.

The next day was a nightmare.

* * *

**Part 2: Disappointment**

Wendy's POV

It started as a normal day. I went to the bus stop, greeted everyone, then I went to my Stan. When the bus arrived, we got on it, sat down next to each other, and he grabbed my hand.

- Wendy, do you remember what happened on the day before yesterday at Stark's Pond? - He asked.

- Yes, Stan. We said that we want to kiss in the school in front of everyone for an hour long. But why do you ask?

- We didn't do it!

- Oh, Stan, you know well that we can't kiss for an hour long in school. Our free time in school-time isn't so much.

- Then how about if we do it in the weekend? We'll tell everyone that we'll kiss there for an hour long.

- Great idea, Stan! We'll brag to everyone!

- Yeah!

The bus arrived. We went into our classroom, and we bragged to everyone about the weekend. Everything went good, until I found a paper on the ground. I picked it up, and I saw that this is the list what my boyfriend spoke about yesterday. I was searching for my name, when I found it. No! It can't be! Stan told me that this is impossible! How could I be the last one? So, after school, I was searching for Stan. When I found him, I was really that angry.

- Stan, how can this be? - I asked angrily from him - I'm really disappointed about you!

- But why? - He asked innocently. Come on Stan, stop acting!

- Look at this! - I yelled with some tears in my eyes, while I showed the list to my Stan.

- Wendy, I... I-

- You liar! You said I can't be the last one!

- You shouldn't. I voted you the first, so I...

- I don't mind - I yelled.

- You know what? You should have thought about it before you attack me. I wish you were dead! - With this, he left me.

Then I started thinking. Hell, he's right! He does really love me! Maybe someone, who hates me, cheated and put me to the last place. Cartman! He probably overwrote the list!

- Stan, wait! - I screamed after him, but he didn't turn around. Then, people who looked like zombies started to bite me. I screamed. Then I became a zombie myself, too.

* * *

**Part 3: Curing Everyone**

Stan's POV

At least she could think of it before she attacks me! Then I heard her screaming after me. But I didn't care. I walked towards some more, then I turned around, and I saw that she's walking away. So it's not really important now. I then decided to go to Kyle for some advice. He was watching TV with Cartman.

- Cartman, how did Wendy become the ugliest on the list? - I asked.

- Because of the votes - He replied while he ate chips.

- But I voted her the cutest! Which means she can't be the last one. Okay, she can, but only if everyone except me votes her the ugliest.

- And? - He smiled. Reading that smile, I understood everything.

- Fuck you, fatass! Only you hate Wendy, and you wrote the final list! You cheated! - I yelled.

- Hey guys, look! - Kyle said. I turned to the TV.

- Special report: The epidemic called "Pinkeye" is now here, in Colorado. Half of the citizens in South Park are already infected. This epidemic is really dangerous, if you become infected, you turn into a zombie. You can only become infected if one of the infected people bites you. To cure everyone, we should kill the person, who first became infected.

- Wait. The first? - I asked - Kenny acts strange since that earth satellite fell on him. He was biting people in school, and they started to act strange, too.

- Then we have to kill Kenny? - Kyle asked.

- Yes. Probably - I replied - Oh my God, maybe Wendy became infected, too!

- And? - Cartman asked - Stan, I heard how she reacts and how she attacks you because of that stupid list.

- Stupid list?! You had this idea, fatass! - I yelled.

- Just think of it when she attacked you for no reason.

- Okay, STOP! - Kyle yelled - Let's go kill Kenny then...

We went to the cemetery to find Kenny, when suddenly, a horde of infected people (now zombies) came after us. Cartman somehow found three sawing machines. Kenny must be here. We started to kill infected people, as they tried to bite us. Then suddenly, I couldn't believe in my eyes. I saw Wendy as an infected zombie coming to me. I couldn't kill her! What the hell am I supposed to do now? Cartman saw this.

- Kill her, Stan!

- No! - I yelled.

- Just remember when she attacked you! It's time for some revenge!

- I can't... I can't do it!

- Then I'll do it.

- NO! - I kicked Cartman's ass. He fell down. I then cried for Wendy.

- Wendy, when I wished you were dead, I was joking! Please, forgive me! Fight against that thing for our love, my Wendy!

- Stan... Stan...

- That's it! For us! Fight that thing! - I yelled.

Then, suddenly, she turned back to normal. I looked around, and I saw that Kyle killed Kenny. I rushed to Wendy, who fell into my arms.

- Stan... I... I didn't think. I blamed you because I'm the last...

- Forget it, my cute Wendy. Cartman probably overwrote it. But now, don't think of it, please. Lists are just making mistakes.

- Yeah... And I'll understand why would you never talk to me again. I broke the promise that I'll never fight with you. Now, I promise it again. Can you forgive me, Stan? - She asked in a cute voice. I couldn't say no.

- I don't have a heart to hate you - I replied, while I was leaning closer to her lips -, but I do have a heart to love you, Wendy Testaburger.

Then my love did the move what I was about to do. She pulled me into a kiss. I then stood Wendy up, without breaking the kiss. After this, I put my right hand to her waist, and I pulled her closer. Then I hugged her with my left arm more closer. We said nothing. We didn't need any words. We both knew that kissing just tells more that we're in love.

* * *

**Part 4: Happy Ending**

Wendy's POV

I was in heaven again. I was in my love's hand, we were as close to each other as possible, and we kissed. I was alive again, my Stan gave me a second chance to live, and we enjoyed that we're living. We even ignored that Kyle and Cartman said "bye" and went home. We stopped kissing at the end of the sunset. However, maybe we stopped kissing, we were still hugging each other.

- Stan, I want to sleep with you tonight. I want to hug you while I fall asleep. I want to be with you - I said.

- But my parents...

- I'll make them say okay, don't worry - I smiled.

- How about to watch the stars? - He came up with another idea.

- But Stan! The sky is clouded - Fortunately, it was.

- Well, okay, let's sleep together then - He smiled.

- Thank you! - I pulled him into a kiss. It was just a moment, but I felt like it was an hour.

After this, I went to my room. I packed in my pajamas in my bag, and I went to Stan's house. He was waiting for me. We went in, and of course, his parents asked what am I doing here.

- My parents allowed to sleep with my boyfriend, Stan. Do you allow me, please? - I lied. I tried to be very cute when I asked the last sentence.

- Fine - Mr. and Mrs. Marsh agreed after a minute of thinking -, Stanley, bring a pillow inside your room for your girlfriend.

- Thank you! - Stan and I both said. I went into Stan's room, and I looked down on his desk. I found what I wanted. I smiled. Then, Stan came in with a pillow, and he closed the door.

- Stan, about the list...

- Wendy, Cartman cheated, that's all. For me, you're the cutest. I'd put you in the first place anywhere.

- I know... - I showed him the paper, and I smiled. This made him smile, too.

- You know, that's my vote - He said.

- Thank you, Stan - I hugged him, and I looked on the first name on the paper. I smiled again, when I made sure that it's "Wendy Testaburger".

Then, we changed to our pajamas, and we didn't mind that we see each other without clothes, since we're girlfriend and boyfriend. After this, we both went into Stan's bed, we hugged each other as tight as possible, and we both fell asleep. The next thing I remember is that I felt something warm on my lips. I kissed these warm lips many, many times, but better open up my eyes to make sure it's Stan's lip. And it was. He was lying on me in the bed. I opened my legs, and he fell down a little. I laughed quietly.

- Wendy, sorry because I woke you up, but I want to ask something.

- Go on then, Stan - It's the best to wake up if Stan's kissing me. It's better than to wake up for his voice. Of course, that's good, too, but the kissing stuff is the way much better.

- About that kissing stuff. How about that, if we kiss like in Imaginationland? You know, using our tongues...

- Sure. Something like this, my cute Stan?

Then I hugged him, even with my legs. And I french kissed him. He french kissed me back. Like we're having sex! But we've finished it soon, because we were both very tired. We again fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, I made sure that I'm in heaven. And I was. Stan hugged me at my waist and at my back, and I did the same. Seems like we're as close to each other as possible. God created us to be lovers. To marry each other. To live together. And we do. We love each other. He loves me the way I am. And I do the same.

**Okay so this was Chapter 13. I wrote this for 3 hours long, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Stan's Problem

**Chapter 14 - Stan's Problem, Part 1: Trouble**

This whole issue started with a night, happened in a night, and ended with a night. As usual, Wendy and Stan were at Stark's Pond in the night.

- Wendy, I need your help - It started with this sentence from Stan's mouth.

- Go on then, Stan - Wendy smiled.

- I don't understand this part from Maths what we're currently learning at school. Can you help me?

- Of course, whatever, Stan. But how?

- Well, I'd like to invite you for dinner tomorrow. And maybe after it you can help me up in my room.

- I accept your invite, Stan - She smiled.

As this was the first time when Stan invited his love, Wendy for dinner, Wendy kissed him. They kissed multidone of times before, but Stan's problem appeared in this kiss. Stan liked to kiss Wendy the way too much. While kissing Wendy, he had much fun, and he really enjoyed it. Fortunately, this time he had control above his minds, and he stopped kissing Wendy in-time.

- It's getting late, Stan. I think I'm going home and sleep. I can't wait for the next day! Bye, Stan. I love you so much - Wendy said.

- Good night, Wendy. I love you - Stan said after her.

After this, Wendy Testaburger went home to sleep. When she fell asleep, her love, Stan Marsh just entered his house. He immediately told his parents that he invited his girlfriend, and she'll come here tomorrow for dinner. So on the next day, his mother started to cook the best food she could. The Marsh family cleaned the whole house up, and finally, the mark came: Someone rang in. Wendy stood outside, looked like an angel. Stan opened the door, and let her in. Then, they had dinner. Shelly, the sister of Stan, didn't open her mouth to say anything against her brother because of his girlfriend.

- The dinner was great, Mrs. Marsh - Wendy said, as they finished eating.

- I'm happy to hear it, honey - Sharon Marsh thanked Wendy.

- Stan, keep your door open up in your room - Mr. Marsh said.

- Okay, Dad - Stan replied, as he and his Wendy went upstairs into his room. When they got in Stan's room, they sat down to the desk.

- It's warm here a little, isn't it? - Wendy asked, while she put her coat off. That got Stan's attention. He got shocked a little.

- Uh...ehm... Yeah...it is.

- Okay then, let's begin.

Stan didn't pay attention for that what Wendy spoke about, he just stared at Wendy. He started to move his chair closer to his girlfriend.

- What are you doing, Stan? - She asked.

- Ehm... You know... You're beautiful tonight, and I can't focus on Maths because I... I just want to... kiss you...

- Well, okay, but after it, we'll return to Maths, right?

- Of course, of course.

Then Stan hugged Wendy, and started to kiss her. He started to smooth her back, and he really enjoyed it. He had fun. He lost control upon himself, and without his knowledge, he started to move his arms down on Wendy's back.

- Stan? I think that was far enough... Stan? - Wendy said, but Stan didn't hear it. He just had fun. He lost control upon his minds. Then, he moved his lips to Wendy's neck. Stan didn't kiss Wendy's neck before, but he really liked it for the first time.

- Stan? Stan, let's return to Maths - Again, he didn't hear it. He lowered his arms on her back, and started to smooth Wendy's waist.

- Stan, return to Maths! You hear me? - But no, he didn't hear it. He moved his arms more lower and lower. His arms were smoothing Wendy's lower waist, but Stan couldn't control himself. Until he got too far. He grabbed Wendy's ass.

- STAN! - That scream finally got Stan out of heaven. Wendy pushed him away.

- What the hell did you do?! - She yelled.

- I did nothing - Stan couldn't remember. He couldn't control himself.

- You call this nothing?! - Wendy screamed - I'm sorry, but I think I need some time to think about this! - She said with some tears in her eyes. She ran out of the house while she cried.

- Wendy... What the hell did I do? - Stan asked. Then he remembered. He remembered that he couldn't control himself, and he went too far. He started to blame himself for this. But he just couldn't control himself. And Wendy knew it.

* * *

**Part 2: Sadness**

"How could that happen? I went too far. I couldn't control myself. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" - Stan had sentences like this in his head. Wendy knew that her Stan didn't want to do it. She knew that her boyfriend needs help to control his minds.

- Stan, come down immediately! - Mr. Marsh yelled upstairs. Stan came down. He did want to start having control upon his minds again, when he's with Wendy.

Randy Marsh, Sharon Marsh and Stan Marsh sat down to the table, where they ate before. Sharon started to speak.

- Stanley, we know you love this girl, but what happened? We first ignored the screamings coming from your room, but as Wendy ran away, we thought that-

- Mom, I couldn't control myself! - Stan tried to continue, but his father cut inside his word.

- Did you break up with her? - He asked.

- No! I'd rather kill myself than break up with her! - Stan yelled.

- He's right, Randy. He grabbed Wendy's ass, but he couldn't control himself. He would have stopped if he had control above his minds - Sharon said. It took a little time for Stan to ask the next question because of the surprise.

- How did you know it, Mom?

- I called her up, and your girlfriend told me everything. She said she doesn't want to meet with you until your problem is solved - Sharon replied.

- I... I.. - Stan couldn't believe this. But he knew that Wendy's right -... I understand. If she didn't stop me, I'd hurt her. And I don't want to hurt her! My God, things could get worse! I'd lose control above my minds next time, too, if I see her again. She's right.

- We can help you to solve your problem - Mr. Marsh said.

- No. If I do really love her, I have to solve this alone, myself. And I do really love her! Now, I need some time to think of this - With this, he went upstairs, inside his room.

- If you have any questions, be brave, and ask us! - Sharon yelled after her son.

Stan now lies on his bed and thinks. "How can I solve this? I have to find it out. Maybe if I ask... NO! I have to do this alone, for Wendy. Wait...getting advices will help. And that's not help at all. Yes! Tomorrow, I'll ask Kyle for some advices." - He thought. It was getting late, and he thought that he can't think of it anymore. And he couldn't. He was really tired. "Tomorrow, I'll fix everything." - He thought. He went to his bed, and fell asleep. He wanted to be with Wendy again. As soon as possible.

* * *

**Part 3: The Best Friend Always Helps**

The next day, Stan couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. The thought that he can't even greet Wendy, made his mood worse. He looked sadly on the ground all the time, and he was thinking. But he couldn't find anything what could solve his problem. He was about to ask his best friend for advice, when Kyle overtook him at lunch:

- What's the matter, Stan? You don't look too good. Also, I didn't see you with Wendy this day. You broke up? - He asked.

- No... Why does everyone think that we broke up? - Stan asked angrily.

- Then?

- I... I just went too far. I didn't have control above myself! I-

- In what? - Kyle cut inside Stan's word.

- Look, can't we wait until school ends? I don't want to tell this to everybody...

- You know it, dude - Kyle agreed.

During the remaining lessons in school after lunch, Wendy was really afraid of her boyfriend. Cartman even called her a bitch again, but Stan didn't defend her, because he didn't hear it. He ned help, but Wendy couldn't talk to him. So, she sent Kyle to help Stan. After school, Stan went into Kyle's room, and they started to talk. Kyle didn't know what's happening, Wendy did tell him nothing. Until now...

- So, what's happening, man? - Kyle started.

- Dude, I think I grabbed Wendy's ass...

- Whoa... You're young for it, don't you think?

- I do. But I couldn't control myself! And you know that I'm mature for my age, just like Wendy...

- Hmm... Look dude, I don't have any ideas. Wendy sent me to help you, but I can't.

- Wendy sent you? Then she... She still cares about me! - Stan grabbed Kyle from his coat - Listen, I have to cure myself now!

- Whoa! Calm down, dude. Maybe... Maybe we should talk with Mr. Mackey. Maybe he can help.

- Good idea. Well, I'll ask my parents to call him. Tomorrow, we'll talk to him. And I want you to be there. Will you, please?

- I will, dude.

After this, Stan went home. He was about to get inside to ask his parents to call Mr. Mackey, but he stopped. He had an idea. "Maybe I won't need help! Maybe...maybe I should talk with Wendy." - He thought. So, he went to Wendy's house, but he saw Bebe guarding the door.

- Bebe, please, let me in. I have to talk with Wendy - Stan said.

- But she doesn't want to meet with you! She told me everything! And you're lucky that your best friend is my boyfriend, or else, I'd tell this whole issue to everyone! - Bebe replied angrily.

So, Stan sadly looked on the ground, turned around, and went home. "Looks like I need Mr. Mackey's advices now." - He thought. Then, he told his parents everything. Tomorrow, at 5 o'clock, Mr. Mackey, the Marsh family, and Kyle will discuss this whole issue.

* * *

**Part 4: Again Together**

When Mr. Mackey rang in, the Marsh family and Kyle were sitting around the table. Mr. Marsh opened the door, and let Mr. Mackey in.

- So, I heard that Stan has a little problem, m'kay - He started as he sat down.

- Yeah - Stan confirmed -, but it's a huge problem for me.

- Tell it then, m'kay.

- I grabbed Wendy's ass. I couldn't control myself. I want to solve this as soon as possible. I'd do anything for it.

- Um...ehm... I have to talk with your parents and with Kyle, m'kay. Would you go out, please?

Stan went up in his room. He started to think about this whole issue. Thinking for an hour, he found the right thing to do. Well, at least, he thought this is right.

- Wait...if I kiss with Wendy next time, I'll probably remember when I grabbed her ass. And when I do it, I'll stop in-time! - This seemed to be right.

Of course, there were many other plans, but Stan placed this as the first one. Then, his parents called him down. Stan hoped that they found something what can help.

- Okay, Stan, lots of researching, but I think I found something, m'kay.

- Well, go on then - Stan replied, after he sat down.

- You've got two choices, m'kay. The first is that you break up with Wendy. The second is - Mr. Mackey had a breath before he continued -, is that you start throwing up on her again, m'kay.

- Not m'kay! - Stan yelled while he stood up - I'm not going to throw up on her again, you helped nothing! - He yelled. In the next moment, Stan ran out of the house. Nobody knew where.

- This means that he selects the first one, m'kay?

- No! As far as I know him, he won't ever break up with Wendy - Kyle said.

- Then he has to accept the second one, m'kay.

- But how will he throw up on her again? - Mr. Marsh asked.

- I've got good therapies for that, m'kay.

- STOP! - Kyle yelled - He probably went through hell to stop vomiting on his love! And now you want him to return to this disgusting stuff?! There must be a third choice or something like that!

- Actually, I think there is - Sharon Marsh said.

- Really? - Kyle asked.

- Yes. We have to talk with Wendy.

- I think I'm done for now then, m'kay.

So, Stan's parents and Kyle got in the car, and they drove to Wendy's house. Mrs. Testaburger opened the door, as they rang in.

- Hello, is Wendy home? - Kyle asked.

- Yes.

- Can we talk with her? - Sharon asked.

- Why?

- You know, about that issue when Stan grabbed her ass - Kyle said.

- What?! - Mrs. Testaburger screamed, as she got shocked.

- Sorry, Mom. I didn't tell you... I thought I can solve this myself - Wendy said behind her mother.

- It's not too late, honey. Come out, maybe we can talk about it - Sharon said. Hearing this, Wendy rushed out. Mr. Marsh stayed with Mrs. Testaburger and tried to tell her what happened two days ago. Meanwhile Wendy, Sharon and Kyle were walking in the night.

- So, how can I fix this? - Wendy asked.

- I don't know. You just have to talk with him, maybe - Kyle replied.

- He had two choices: break up with you, or he has to throw up on you again - Sharon said.

- Well, if that's how he can solve his problem, he can vomit on me again then - Wendy said sadly.

- What?! - Kyle couldn't believe in his ears - You can't just let that to happen! He went through hell to stop vomiting on you! He did it for you! At least talk with him!

- Well, I can give it a try. Where-

- Don't try, do! - Kyle said.

- Okay, okay. Where is Stan now?

- Listen, honey, I know you can do it! You were enough strong to stop him, and you are the only one who can cure Stan! If he gets too far again, you'll be able to stop him - Sharon said.

"But one day he'll be stronger than me, and how will I stop him?" - Wendy thought. "Wait...if I cure my Stan now, it won't happen in the future! That's it! Plus he doesn't want to hurt me, and he'll probably remember when he lost his head, when he got too far! Yes!" - She thought. Wendy was a clever girl, and she knew that her Stan will love her forever.

- Okay, I'll talk to him! So, where is he? - Wendy asked. Sharon Marsh took a look at her face, and she saw that Wendy will be able to cure Stan.

- We don't know. Hearing the vomiting-choice, he said "no", and ran away. Do you know where can he be, honey? - Sharon asked.

- He could only go to... Stark's Pond! That's it! I have to go there! - Wendy yelled. So, she started to rush. Sharon and Kyle ran after her. Meanwhile, Stan was at Stark's Pond...

- No! - He yelled - I can't throw up on her again! - He kicked in a tree. That hurt his leg - Aww! - He fell in the grass. He then heard footsteps. He was so tired, so he didn't move his head to see who's it. Then, he saw Wendy leaning above him.

- Hey - Wendy smiled.

- Hey - He smiled back - I'm glad to hear your cute voice again, Wendy - Stan said this from his heart.

But Wendy replied nothing for this. She just leaned down, and she kissed Stan. When she leaned away, she immediately missed the feeling of the kiss, so she kissed Stan again. Stan hugged Wendy, and a minute later, they were lying in the grass with closed eyes in each others' arms, hugging each other as close as possible. They said nothing. They didn't need words. They both knew this means that they're back together. Meanwhile, Sharon and Kyle watched them behind a tree.

- It's getting late, I think I'm going home - Kyle said.

- Let's leave them together, yes. I can take you home, if you want - Sharon said.

- Okay, if Mr. Marsh didn't take the car away because of the screamings from Mrs. Testaburger, I'm in it.

They laughed a little. For the end, Wendy's mother finally enabled Wendy to date with Stan again. They were again together, and Stan has been cured by his lovely girlfriend. Wendy told Stan that Kyle helped a lot, so one day after school, Stan searched for Kyle.

- Kyle, look, thanks for your help, dude - He said when he found him.

- You don't have to, dude. That's what best friends are for - Kyle said.

- Look, I missed Wendy so much, so maybe I'll be with her more and I'll forget you guys. Can you forgive this to me, please? - Stan asked.

- Don't worry, I'll kick your ass to remind you - Kyle laughed.

- Thank you - Stan smiled.

On the next day, to celebrate that Stan has been cured, Wendy and Stan did kiss for an hour long at Stark's Pond. Everyone was staring at them, but when they've finished it, everyone returned home. Of course, only this perfect couple loved every moment of the tongue kiss.

Wendy and Stan are supposed to be together, forever.

**So, there you go. Another Stendy story. I wrote this for a long time, and hey, this is my first chapter watching from my own POV! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Freezing

**Chapter 15 - Freezing, Part 1: Holidays**

Wendy's POV

A new girl named "Sally" came in our class. She came in after that day when Stan went too far. She did not notice that Stan has a girlfriend, but how could she? We didn't even look at each other. But when we got back together, she became really jealous. I asked Kyle if he saw Stan and Sally together, but no. He said Stan was hardly concentrating to solve his problem all the time.

One day, I found a piece of paper on Stan's desk. I saw Sally's handwrite on it. Whoa...she wants to meet with Stan this night at Stark's Pond?! First, I was thinking that I should yell Sally's stupid face down to stop going after my boyfriend. But, I had a great idea. "It's time to see if my Stan really loves me." - I thought. So I wrote a copy of that paper with my own handwrite on it, so Stan will think that I want to meet with him. I was sure that Stan still loves me, but "We'll see." - I thought. I put the copied paper on the desk, and I dropped the real one in the trash. After it, I went out of the classroom.

_Later that night..._

I was hiding behind a tree at Stark's Pond. I saw Stan waiting near the lake. Then, I saw Sally coming.

- Hiiiii Stan - She tried to say this in a cute voice.

- Hey - Stan said.

- So, umm... How are you?

- I'm fine, thanks. Your handwrite is beautiful. Just like Wendy's - He smiled.

- Thank you. Oh, about that Wendy girl... You weren't together two days ago. What-

- Oh, well, we are girlfriend and boyfriend since the beginning of the third grade.

- Then what happened? Why were you so sad?

- I don't want to even think of it anymore...

- Come oon, pleeeease - Damn, she tries to be cute!

- Well... I... I grabbed Wendy's ass. I couldn't control myself. But now, fortunately, it's over.

- And? What's the problem with that?

- What? - Stan asked in surprise.

- Grabbing asses, that's not a big thing - She sure acts like a bitch!

- You don't get it. I'm young for that and-

- You can grab my ass now, if you want...

- Heh?! - Stan was shocked. He couldn't do anything, and seeing this, Sally immediately attacked him: She hugged him. But Stan pushed her away fast - What did I do? - He yelled - I let you to hug me! My God, how will I tell this to Wendy?! - Stan, don't blame yourself! You couldn't do anything against that.

- Forget Wendy, Stan! Forget that bitch! Remember when she cheated on you multiple times when she kissed other people?

- How do you even know this?

- I asked Bebe.

- And now you're using the past against her?! Look, get away, and let's say this talk never happened! - Stan yelled angrily.

- But I can't get you out of my head! I do really love you! You can grab my ass, do anything with me! And I won't cheat you! Be with me - Sally said.

- I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend, and I only love her. Yes, there were moments when she acted like a bitch, but she isn't a bitch. She changed in a positive way, like me. We only love each other, and nobody can break our love! Not even you - Stan said. I thought so. He still loves me, like I do. This was enough for me, I got out of my cover, and I walked to them.

- He's right, Sally! Leave us alone! - I said while I hugged my Stan. And she did leave us alone. She ran away.

- Wendy, you saw this whole meeting? - Stan asked.

- Yes, Stan - I smiled.

- Sorry about that hug! I... I-

- You couldn't move. You were shocked, I saw it. And I forgive you - I smiled.

- Thank you - He said, and he hugged me back - You know, your handwrite is beautiful.

- Why do you say this now? - I asked in surprise.

- I know you copied the original paper which was on my desk. I'd recognize your beautiful handwrite anywhere. You made a copy of it because you wanted me to think that you want to meet with me. I should have told you about this meeting, but I didn't do it 'cause I knew that you wrote that copy. But now I see you wanted to test me, so I didn't alert you. Because I knew you'll be here, Wendy - He said. Damn, how clever is he!

- Yes, and sorry for that. This wasn't right, but I wanted to test you if you still love me. I'm sorry.

- I forgive you, Wendy. But, you know, we're supposed to love each other forever.

- Yeah! - I hugged Stan again - I can't wait for tomorrow! - I said after a minute.

- Why? - He asked.

- You don't know? Our families are going to the Alps for skiing. And they bring us, too!

- Oh, yes! I remember now!

- I think it'll be great!

- Sure, with you, everything is great for me - That made me blush, as Stan said this.

Then, we went home, and we fell asleep. Tomorrow, Stan and I will have fun.

* * *

**Part 2: A Hero**

Wendy's POV

I felt something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes up, and I saw Stan kissing me. When he spotted that I opened my eyes up, he leaned away.

- Thank God you're okay! - He hugged me. It was a huge surprise. What happened while I slept?

- Stan, what happened? - I asked, and I looked around. I was lying in a bed in a room in the hospital, and my parents, Stan, his parents, and three doctors were in this room.

- You didn't wake up. I even yelled into your ears, but no. So, we brought you here - My Mom said.

- Yes, and when I heard it, I immediately rushed here - Stan smiled.

- Thank you - I smiled back.

- We couldn't wake you up, but your boyfriend had an idea. And looks like it helped - One of the doctors said.

- Your idea to wake me up was that you kiss me? - I asked my Stan.

- Yeah. It always helps - He smiled.

- Thank you, Stan - I kissed him on the cheek.

- Wendy, you're alright now, so please, put your clothes on, we gotta go! - Mr. Marsh said.

- Why? - I asked.

- You know, we're going to the Alps! We can reach the last plane if we're hurry - Stan replied - However, we'll arrive there in the sunset, but at least we'll be there.

- Okay. Stan, sorry. It's my fault that we can't be there in-time.

- Don't blame yourself, Wendy - He smiled - You were in a small coma, the doctor said. But now, hurry up! We'll wait for you outside.

So, I put my clothes on, and then we went to the airport. We just reached the plane going to the Alps from Denver. While we were on our way to the Alps, I was really bored. I sat near the window, and I held Stan's hand. Somehow he fell asleep, and he rested his head on my shoulder. When we finally arrived to Salzburg, it was snowing. We arrived in the sunset, and there weren't so much people skiing. I asked my mother for my ski-equipment.

- No, Wendy, we first have to pack out in our room - She said.

So we asked the reception for our room. Our parents went inside the elevator with the suitcases, while Stan and I were racing on the stairs. Of course, he won, as usual. The Marsh family got the room next to ours. When we were done with packing out of the suitcases, I asked my mother again.

- Mom, can I go out now skiing?

- No, Wendy. It's too late now. You can ski all the day tomorrow - She said. I didn't believe this, and I wanted to ask Stan if his parents enabled him. So, I went out of our room. When I turned right, Stan was coming. We both hit our noses as we crushed in each other.

- Aww! - I said. He said the same. We were smoothing our noses, while we looked at each other. This made me blush, I don't know why.

- I'm sorry, Wendy, my mistake - Stan said.

- No problem, Stan. Nevermind. I was going to ask you if your parents enabled you to go out skiing.

- I was gonna ask the same thing from you! - He said - My parents said it's too late.

- My parents said the same - I said.

- Well, I guess we should wait for the next day then.

- Yeah.

- Well, good night then, Wendy. See ya tomorrow - He smiled.

- Good night, Stan - I smiled back.

_On the next day outside..._

I was standing on the top of the hill. I was about to start skiing, when my parents started to speak to me.

- Wendy, remember, stay in our sight! We don't want to lose you - They both said.

- Okay, okay - I replied. I was just started to ski, but someone crushed in me. I fell down in the snow, and I started to wheel down on the hill. I was screaming, but somehow, I turned left, and I crushed in a tree. I hurt my leg in it really bad. It was really hurting. I turned around, and sat down, showing my back to the tree. I yelled "Mom, Dad, where are you?!" for some time, but they didn't hear me. Then I saw Stan. He was skiing like a pro, but someone was throwing snowballs on him. He turned around.

- Shelly, enough! Stop throwing snowballs on me! - He yelled. Then, one of the snowballs hit his left knee, and he fell down. Somehow he turned to me, and he was coming straight to me. I closed my eyes, and then I felt that he crashes in me, and I felt that he hurt my leg more. He didn't spot that I was the one who got hurt, he just turned around and watched this someone angrily. Taking a closer look I saw that it was his sister. She looked at us, and then she went away. Finally, Stan turned to me.

- I'm sorry. Did I hurt you, ehm...ehm... - He started.

- Stan, it's me - I said with pain in my voice.

- Oh, Wendy! I'm so sorry, but I couldn't control where am I going. Did I hurt you, my love? - He asked.

- My leg hurts. But that's because I hit it in this tree. You just hurt it more.

- I'm really so sorry, Wendy! Look, I have much experience in skiing. Climb on my back, and I'll take you down from the hill.

- Shouldn't we just stay here and wait? - I asked.

- No, we'd freeze up here - So, I climbed on my boyfriend's back, and he started to go down on the hill. We started to go faster and faster.

- Stan, slow down! - My eyes got winded.

- I can't! - He yelled. Then, I hugged my Stan really tight, and we turned left again somehow, and then we went into a forest. We were heading to a great tree - Wendy, jump! - He yelled. So, I jumped down from him. While I was falling down, I saw Stan crushing in that huge tree. He could hurt himself really bad! Then I hurt my leg more. I just fell on it. Then, waiting for a couple of minutes, I heard someone yelling my name.

- I'm here! I'm here! - I yelled back. Then I saw Stan coming to me.

- My God, sorry Wendy! I'm the worst-

- No, it's okay, Stan - I tried to comfort him - Our weight together was probably too large for your skis.

- You're right. Are you alright? - He asked worriedly.

- My leg hurts. How about you? I saw you crushing into that huge tree.

- It's just a really huge headache. My head really hurts. Come, let's sit down to that tree - He said. He protected me there, and we sat down. We said nothing more. I was freezing. Then, he started to come closer to me.

- Stan, what are you doing? - I asked - It's not the perfect time to kiss.

- I know. But that's not the point. My Dad said if I'm alone somewhere with someone else in this cold, we should get closer. That will keep us warm - He replied.

- Okay then - I said. I was freezing, so that should help.

So, we started to get closer to each other, and at the end, I was sitting in my Stan's lap, and I put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and back, and we hugged each other as tightly as possible. I felt that I'm really safe in his arms, and my leg also stopped hurting. I didn't freeze anymore while he held me, and I felt some warm finally. It was weak, but at least it's something. He leaned down, and he kissed me. I kissed back, and I felt his fear.

- Wendy, what did you think about me when you first saw me? - He asked.

- Why do you ask this from me now? - I asked in surprise.

- I'm really afraid of you. Our parents are probably searching for us, but how will they find us here? And you know, at the end, you always remember for the beginning.

- If this is the end, I want you to know I love you from my heart. Why, what did you think when you first saw me? - I asked.

- I felt... I felt that you're something like the Christmas morning. I don't know a better semblance - He replied this from his heart - And I still do feel this about you. And you?

- I... I felt that you're the perfect man for me. And I still do - I said this from my heart, too.

Then we said nothing. We hugged each other more tight, and I was thinking. So this should be the end? To end my life, I want to die at least in a bed, near my husband. And my husband will be Stan. I looked at Stan, and I found his eyes closed. His mouth was moving a little. He was probably praying to God. Then I found this a good idea, and I did the same. I prayed God for us. To live together. When I finished, I leaned my head on my Stan's shoulder, and I fell asleep. I was in a hero's arms. In my hero's. My Stan's.

* * *

**Part 3: God Listens**

Stan's POV

My back was freezing. But I didn't mind. I had to concentrate to keep Wendy warm. She's the first for me, in anything. She was sitting in my lap, I was hugging her, she was hugging me, so she was in warm. She rested her head on my right shoulder as she slept. I hugged her more tight, and then I fell asleep, too. While I slept, I had a dream about the past. Damn, those sweet times! This should be the end? I felt that I have to get Wendy out of this freezing place. But I couldn't do it. Because of the fear. If I die, I want to be with her at least! I opened my eyes up, as I heard voices yelling our names. I didn't recognize who yelled our names, so I didn't yell back that we're here. Damn this fear! I then saw our parents coming here, as they saw us.

- Wendy, wake up! Wendy! - I said quietly.

- Stan...

- Wendy, look! - I smiled, while I pointed to our parents. She moved her head there.

- Oh dear! - Wendy's mother ran to us, and hugged Wendy. Then I moved away and my parents rushed to me. My mother kneeled down, and hugged me.

- I'm happy to see you, too - I smiled. Then she stood up, and everyone moved back a little, except Wendy and me. As Wendy hurt her leg, I hugged her by my right hand, so she could walk with me.

- Children, why didn't you ski down on the hill? - Mr. Testaburger asked.

- I hurt my leg, Dad. Then Stan came, and he offered me that he'll bring me down on the hill. So, I climbed on his back, but he lost control, and we got into this forest - Wendy replied.

- But why-

- We decided to stay here, Mr. Testaburger. We were freezing, so we got closer. Wendy sat into my lap and we hugged each other, so at least she could be in warm - I smiled.

- Okay, let's get back in the hotel. You have to rest - My Dad said.

- No, Dad. We have to go to the hospital. Wendy hurt her leg. I want to make sure if she's okay.

- Thank you, Stan - Wendy smiled.

- Okay then, I know a trail which brings us down from the hill to the hotel. There we can get in our cars and go to the hospital - Mrs. Testaburger said.

So, we started to go down on the hill. I was protecting Wendy, and we were a bit slower than the others.

- Wendy, aren't we slow a little? - I asked quietly.

- We are, but I can't walk faster. I'm sorry - Wendy replied.

- I have an idea - I smiled. I put my right hand on her back, my left hand under her popliteal, and I picked her up. I held my Wendy in my arms now.

Now, we moved faster than before. She put her arms around my neck to hang. While we were walking, she smiled at me all the time. I felt nice doing this. It was just cool. I felt that I'm a hero. When we finally arrived to the hotel, I put Wendy inside the car, and I sat down next to her, after I got in. We arrived in the hospital fast.

- Will she be okay, doctor? - I asked.

- She will, don't worry - The doctor smiled - She just hurt her leg bad, but for tomorrow, she'll be okay.

- Excuse me, can I talk with Stan for a little? - Wendy asked.

- Of course - The doctor agreed, and he went out of the room.

- Stan, thanks for saving my life - Wendy smiled.

- No problem, Wendy - I smiled back.

- You know, I feel safe with you anywhere we go. Because I know you'll always save me. You care about me.

- I do. And you know, I think you care about me, too.

- Of course I do! - She said, and she kissed me on the cheek - You're my hero.

The next day, as Wendy couldn't ski, we watched the whole town. In the sunset, we wanted to take a picture about this holiday. We stood behind the hill where this whole issue happened, and we waited. Wendy and I held each other's hand, and before the photo was taken, she leaned to me and kissed me on the right side of my face. I felt like I was in heaven. And as I took a look on the photo later, I always smiled. Then in the night, we flew back into Colorado.

When we arrived into Denver, we went back to South Park. We're back home, and I'm glad that God gave Wendy and me another chance to live. To be together.

**Okay so this was Chapter 15. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Real Love or Not?

**Hello everyone and welcome, this is my 16th Chapter. In this one, Stan gets 10 years old, and I select an other way. I mean, originally, in "Getting Old" episode Stan changes so much when he turns to 10 in a negative way. After it, his problem will disappear, and he'll be normal again. Anyways, the point is that he won't get depressed in here.**

**Chapter 16 - Real Love or Not?**

Stan's POV

Now it's the 18th of October. Tomorrow's my birthday! I'll be 10 years old. I was looking on the calendar in my room, and right after I saw which day it is, I was in a huge surprise. Damn, I feel like that yesterday was September, and there was the beginning of the school. Seems like I had a lot of fun.

I started to think. Who the hell would come to my party? Who do I want to invite? I'm pretty sure that they'll have fun on my party. Well, it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure that I'll have much fun on this birthday. There's Wendy for example. What will she buy for me? I don't know. Hell, better not think of it. Let's go to school first and invite everyone.

So, I went downstairs, and went to the bus stop. It was Friday, and as usual, the guys were there. Cartman and Kyle were yelling at each other, everything went as usual. Just an ordinary day. I asked Kenny if he knows why Kyle and Cartman are fighting.

- Because Cartman started to call Kyle's mother an ugly fat jew bitch - Kenny answered.

- Come on, guys! Stop fighting. I'd like to invite you for my party - I smiled.

- What party? - Cartman asked.

- You know, fatass, Stan has his birthday on the 19th of October. Don't you look on the calendar? Or you're too lame for that? - Kyle asked angrily.

- Hey, don't call me fat you motherfucking jew!

- Stop it, man! - I yelled - Cartman, if you won't stop it, I won't ever invite you! Just continue your fucking speech, and you won't come!

- Why the fuck not? - He asked.

- 'Cause you're making everything worse, and worse. And you blame Kyle for that. And it won't be a big problem if you don't come, you'd just eat everything - I replied.

- Okay, okay. I'll try - He said.

- You'd better do it - Kyle said. Cartman turned around and looked angrily on the ground.

When the bus arrived, I got on it, and I invited everyone I wanted. Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig, and the others. I just couldn't find Wendy in school. Yesterday, she came in school, but she didn't look bad, so I don't know what can be the problem with her. I searched for her everywhere in school, but I failed. I hope she's alright.

Then, after the second lesson, she came in. When Wendy arrived, she didn't look too good. I took a note that she was really sad, and when I looked at her, she was just watching her books on her desk. She didn't even greet me. Hell, I hope her problem isn't so big. After the lesson, I went out of the school. I was heading home, when I realized that I forgot to invite Wendy to my birthday party. I fast turned around, and I saw Wendy coming after me.

- Hey Wendy - I said.

- Hey Stan - She said sadly.

- What's the problem, Wendy? - I asked.

- Sorry, Stan, but I... I can't go to your birthday party - This made me sad, too.

- But how... Did somebody tell you that I'll have a party, or what?

- I always keep a note about your birthday, Stan - She smiled, which made me smile.

- But why can't you come?

- That's the problem. You know, I didn't wake up in-time, that's why I came into school after the second lesson. But that's not important. Me and my parents are going to Denver for the whole weekend. There'll be something stupid show in the city.

- So that's why...

- Yes. I'm sorry. I'll look for a present for you in Denver.

- That's not the point. It's already a great present that you're my girlfriend. I don't need more than you, Wendy - I smiled.

- Thank you, Stan - She said after my sentences made her a kind of blush - Well, sorry, but I have to go now. We're going to Denver soon. I just wanted to tell you this. I'm sorry.

- No problem, Wendy. It's okay - I smiled, while I put my left hand on her right shoulder.

- Thank you, Stan - She smiled - Well, goodbye then.

- Goodbye, Wendy.

Then she went away. I went into my house, and I was a bit sad. My mother noticed my sadness, and she asked me about it.

- Well, Wendy's going in Denver for the weekend and she can't come to my party.

- That's not so good, but I hope you'll feel yourself good, anyways.

- Thank you, Mom - I smiled.

Then, tomorrow, I got my birthday presents, and we had a really great party. In the night, when I went in bed, I heard a knock on my window. I got out of my bed, and I saw Cartman. I opened my window and asked what the hell is he doing here.

- Quick, Stan, come out! We have to talk! - He said quietly.

- But why? - I asked.

- About Wendy - Maybe she had a crush with the car while she went into Denver?

- Okay, wait a second - I put my coat on, and I climbed out of my room, through the window window - So, what's happening? - I asked.

- Dude, I think Wendy doesn't love you anymore.

- Cartman, Wendy still loves me - I said.

- Then why didn't she wait for you in the bus stop this Friday? - He asked.

- Because she didn't wake up in-time! She told me this after school.

- And you truly believe her? And if she lies? What will you do then?

- I don't know... I-

- Why didn't she came to your party?

- Because her parents brought her to Denver. They'll be there for the whole weekend.

- And she just let this? This really tells she doesn't love you anymore.

- She probably stood for me against her parents! She knows well when do I have my birthday, and she'd never leave me alone!

- How do you know this? - He asked.

- You remember Imaginationland?

- Yes. But how does that come here?

- In Imaginationland, Wendy promised me that she'll never leave me again.

- And? It's really easy to break a promise.

- Cartman, get away and let me sleep. I'm sure Wendy loves me.

- Well, okay then! But keep a note in your head that I told you this! And don't be sad or don't get into a surprise when that bitch breaks up with you! - He yelled.

- Don't call her a bitch! Get away NOW! - I yelled back. Then, I climbed in my room, closed the window, took my coat off, and I again went in my bed. I knew Cartman is stupid, but I couldn't stop thinking of it. What he said, that grabbed me a little. What will happen if he's right?

- Do I really love Wendy? - I asked from myself.

- If she doesn't love me, why do I have to love her? But I... I don't know. Hmm... it's late, better stop thinking of it and sleep - But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of Wendy Testaburger.

_The next day..._

The next day was boring. I went outside to play, and everyone asked me about Wendy. I couldn't believe they're so stupid that they're listening to Cartman. When the girls started to ask me, I lost my brain.

- SHUT UP! - I yelled. Everyone turned to me - Why the hell do you believe in Cartman? This is really stupid, why the hell can't you think?!

- But the fatass has a proof! - Bebe said.

- What proof? - I asked.

- He recorded how Wendy talks about you in herself. He has it on his phone.

- This is stupid! It's just probably the voice of an other girl.

- I thought this first, too. But when I heard it-

- Okay, okay, let me see that damn proof - I knew I'm just wasting my time with this shit. But when all of the kids went inside Cartman's room, he started to play it: I couldn't believe in my ears.

- No... NO! This can't be! How? - I asked sadly, while I looked down on the ground. This was her voice, well, something strange in it, but that's probably because of the shit recording of the phone. I heard Wendy saying that she can't continue the dating with me. But why?

- Stan, I know this really hurts you, but you know Wendy well. If she breaks up, you'll know that she wants the best for you - Sally tried to comfort me.

- No... this... this can't be...

- Stan, we're sorry, but this seems to be true - Token said.

- Leave me alone! - I yelled with sadness, and I ran out of the house. I ran to Stark's Pond, and I sat down in the grass. I didn't cry. I know this still can be solved. This happened once, I remembered. But I had help at that time. Now, it seems that I have to solve all of this. Alone. I sadly looked down on the ground, and I was just thinking.

Maybe they're right? Maybe I have to step through this? That's it! I'll ask Wendy tomorrow in school about all of this. If she refuses me, then I'll accept all of it. She wants the best for me, I know it. Ain't that the truth.

_Tomorrow in school..._

There she is. Speaking with her girlfriends. I have to ask her about this. But what will happen if she refuses? "No! I decided yesterday, and I have to do this!" - I thought, and without my knowledge, I went over Wendy, and asked her if we can talk.

- Of course, Stan - She said.

- Wendy, what's the matter? - I asked.

- Nothing much. I'm happy that I'm here again, far away from that boring show.

- Not the point. I mean, what's happening? What's wrong with me? Did I hurt you?

- What? Stan, are you okay? Why do you ask?

- You know what I'm talking about - I said angrily.

- No, I do not.

- Then why do you want to break up with me?! - I asked more angrily.

- I don't want to break up, Stan. I promised and sweared that I won't ever break up with you - She answered in surprise.

- Do not fuck with me, Wendy! I-

- Stan! Stan! I've got good news! - I heard Kyle, while he came to us.

- What was this, Stan? I don't know what are you talking about! - Wendy said angrily to me, ignoring Kyle.

- Wendy, whatever he did, it's not his fault. It's Cartman's. He payed a girl who has a similar voice like yours, and he recorded it. Then he showed Stan that fake voice-capture. He said that it's your voice, talking in yourself that you want to break up with Stan - Kyle explained.

- What? How do you know? - I asked.

- I was spying, and I heard Sally and Cartman talking. If Cartman makes you angry for Wendy, Sally can be with you, Stan. And Sally's father is the boss in the local KFC. So Cartman can eat KFC for free. They had a deal.

- Um... Wendy... I'm sorry. I feel stupid now - I said, while I hugged her. I was happy that Wendy still loves me.

- No problem, Stan - She replied. She hugged back, and we were happy - Um, Stan?

- Yes?

- Here is my present for you - She smiled. Then, she gave me a picture. It was about Wendy, herself. A flower was in her hand, and she looked really cute. I saw her beautiful handwrite on the lower side of the picture. "I will love you forever, Stan - Wendy" - I read this text on it. It was full of hearts.

- Wendy, this is the greatest present I've ever got! - I smiled. When I looked up, her arms were already around my neck, and she leaned closer and closer. Then our lips met. We kissed for a really long time, and we both had fun of it. When we parted, we hugged each other. I looked at the picture what I got, and I smiled. Then Wendy pushed me away.

- Happy 10th birthday, honey - She smiled.

- Thank you, Wendy. I love you.

After this, the school bell rang. We grabbed each others' hands, and we went inside our classroom. In the night, we were watching the stars, lying in the grass. When I went in my bed, I was thinking of the Saturday night. I remembered that I asked from myself if I do really love Wendy.

- I love her. I love Wendy Testaburger - I answered. Well, seems like we belong to each other. And yes, I do love Wendy.

**Okay so this was Chapter 16. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Days Before the Big Day

**Hey guys! In this chapter, I'm going to write down Wendy and Stan's adventures before Wendy will be 10, just like her Stan. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17 - Days Before the Big Day, Part 1: The Contest**

Wendy's POV

After Stan became 10 years old, he also became the oldest member of the class. I felt safe around him anywhere we went together. I don't know why does Cartman hate me that much, while I did nothing to him. Stan doesn't know either.

Anyways, this is not the point. It was nearly a month that my boyfriend had his 10th birthday party. Mr. Garrison told us that we must write something about our environment. We all wrote this stuff, and after a week, the teacher told us the results.

- Okay children, please take your seat - Mr. Garrison came in - You remember for that stupid thing when you all had to write about your environment? Well, now I've got news about 'em - He started to read the paper in his hand - This is something like a national contest, and the winner is in this class.

- Whoa, congratulations, Wendy! - Stan said quietly.

- Oh, Stan, don't be silly. Maybe it's you - I smiled.

- And the winner is... What? - Mr. Garrison was just staring at the paper - Eric Cartman!

- WHAT?! - Stan and I both said.

- Wow! Heh, I'm the best, I knew it all the time! - Cartman laughed.

- Shut up Cartman, I bet you were cheating! - Stan said.

- Yeah! - Me and the others agreed with Stan.

- The winner will get his own price from Kathie Lee Gifford. What! - Mr. Garrison said.

- Yeah, I'll be in the TV! - Cartman smiled.

- What did you write about, Eric? - Butters asked.

- About the trees and you know... some other shits like this.

- You cheated, Cartman! You can't even make a difference between a forest and a garden! - Kyle yelled.

- I wrote about the dolphins - I said.

- Heh, stupid dolphins! They are sooo stupid - Cartman replied.

- Cartman, the dolphins are more clever than you! - Stan said.

- Hey Stan, stop defending your little hippie girlfriend, will ya? - Cartman made me angry with this.

- Dude, calm your nerves down, or I swear I'll kick your ass! - Stan defended me angrily. I smiled.

After this, nothing interesting happened. Stan and I were both angry for Cartman. We were sure that he cheated. On the next day, the mayor herself came into our class.

- Hello, children. I heard one of you won the national contest about our environment - She said.

- Yeah, I won it! - Cartman said.

- Ah, so there you are. Look, I want you to bring your best form, because tomorrow, Kathie Lee Gifford will come to South Park!

- Okay, I'll try.

- Miss, I think Cartman cheated. Can't we look after it? - I asked.

- Honey, the only thing which matters, is that Kathie Lee Gifford comes here! - She replied. Man, she shits down the contest, it seems!

When school ended, Stan escorted me home, as usual. But there was a little difference. When we got out of the building, Cartman was waiting for us.

- Haha! You are so lame! I'll be in the TV! Finally, I could defeat you, you fucking bitch! - He laughed.

- Fuck you, Cartman! - Stan defended me, as he stepped to Cartman. The fatass ran away. I smiled. He is scared of Stan.

- Stan, this helps nothing - I said.

- I know it, Wendy. We have to find this out.

- You're right.

When I got home, I couldn't stop thinking of Cartman. But tomorrow, I'll find the cheating out somehow. Well, not all by myself, Stan will sure help me, 'cause I won't able to do it alone, I know it. Tomorrow we'll find out the cheating.

_The next day..._

When I got up and went into school, I saw that the whole town was full of flags with Kathie Lee Gifford's name on them. They decorated the whole town. Everyone in South Park wants to be in the TV, nothing more. This isn't right! Why are people so stupid like this?

In school, Cartman still didn't leave Stan and me alone. He laughed all the time and said that I'm a hippie, and Stan became a hippie, too, just because he does surely love me. We really hated Cartman for this.

Then, after school, everyone went to the center of South Park, to welcome Kathie Lee Gifford. Now, it's time to look after that contest results. I went inside our classroom, and searched for the contest papers. And I found them. I checked mine one, and there, I saw Cartman's disgusting handwrite on it, saying that the dolphins are stupid. "Fuck you, Cartman." - I thought. Then I found his one, and I saw that it isn't right. I saw that he just hid a name, which was probably a famous biographer. And, he wrote his name there, replacing the other one. I pulled that out, and then I heard someone coming in. I quickly hid behind my desk. It was Mr. Garrison and he was talking with Mr. Hat.

- Mr. Hat, now, finally, that bitch Kathie Lee Gifford pays - Mr. Garrison said.

- That's right, Mr. Garrison. We'll kill her!

- Yes, Mr. Hat. But now, let's go and take a good place where we can shoot her! - Mr. Garrison grabbed his rifle, and he went out.

This man is a complete retard. But it doesn't matter now, I have to stop him! I quickly ran out from the school, and went to the center of the town. I found Stan with Kyle, Kenny, and that ugly Cartman. Somehow Cartman looked a hundred times bigger. I knew I won't able to stop Kathie Lee Gifford alone. I ned Stan.

- Stan, come, we have to stop Mr. Garrison! - I said.

- Why? - Kyle asked.

- Because he wants to kill Kathie Lee Gifford!

- But why? - Stan asked.

- I don't know, but we have to stop him! - I replied.

- Stan, what's more important to you? Be in the TV, or some stupid assassination? - Kyle asked from my boyfriend.

- Well I...

- Stan, come with me, pleeeease - I knew this will help, 'cause Stan always gets shocked when I'm cute with him. But to make sure that he's standing on my side, I grabbed his hands. And he did get shocked. He smiled and he stared at me.

- Okay, Wendy - He said after a minute of staring. We both went into the crowd of men, and we were searching for Mr. Garrison. After searching for about an hour, we saw that Kathie Lee Gifford comes in. So, we went to officer Barbrady for help.

- Mr. Barbrady, please help us! Mr. Garrison wants to assassinate Kathie Lee Gifford! - I said.

- Really?

- Do You know where can he be? - Stan asked. Then, the officer started to think for a long time.

- Damn, he can be anywhere! I'm going to call help - He said, which made me angry. How can officers be so stupid like this?!

Then, we continued the searching for Mr. Garrison in the crowd. Suddenly, Stan grabbed my hand, and he stopped.

- Wendy, look! - He pointed at a huge building.

I smiled. There was Mr. Garrison, in the window with his rifle. At least my Stan isn't stupid like the others, but how can he be? He's my boyfriend, and I'm happy for that. We went up into that building, and Stan broke the door. Mr. Garrison was aiming with his rifle.

- Mr. Garrison, stop! - Stan yelled.

- You don't understand this, kids. Leave this to us.

- Mr. Garrison, look, maybe she won that contest, but that doesn't matter. Sometimes you have to learn to lose - I said. He lowered his weapon.

- You're right, Wendy. Maybe she could speak with 2 dolls at the same time, but you're right. Maybe we just have to learn to lose - He said.

- Wow! Speaking with 2 dolls at the same time? That's skill! - Stan said.

But this was a mistake. Mr. Garrison got angry, and he aimed with his rifle, and fired. We quickly rushed to the window, and we saw that Kathie Lee Gifford didn't hurt, and that her guards are taking her away with a car. I smiled. We then went out of the building, and I grabbed the microphone.

- People, Cartman didn't win. He cheated. I got his paper right here, and it's not from him. Someone else wrote it 10 years ago, and he just wrote his name on it - I said in it.

- Who cares?! We aren't in the TV! - Someone yelled.

- But the contest...

- Wendy, what did you say about that we have to learn to lose? - Stan asked.

- But Stan, Cartman cheated! That's not the same.

- Wendy, look, don't worry about it. He's ugly and fat, let's ignore him and let him to have some fun - Stan smiled.

- You're right, Stan - I smiled back. Then I grabbed his hand, and we went to Stark's Pond to watch the sundown.

On the next day, when I went to Stan's house, we were watching TV, sitting on the sofa. He put his left arm around my neck, and I rested my head on his chest. Suddenly, on the TV, we heard that the fattest man in the world is in a little town of Colorado, called South Park. Then, they showed Cartman, lying on his bed, and he was really that fat.

- Eww! - I said and looked on Stan. He was already looking at me, hiding the TV away from his eyes with his right arm. He smiled.

- Ugly, isn't it? - He asked.

- Yeah, it is - I smiled.

Then he turned the TV off, and hugged me. I hugged him back, and he leaned closer and closer. When our lips met, I felt like I was in heaven. We sat in Stan's house in front of the TV on the sofa. And we were kissing.

* * *

**Part 2: Death**

Stan's POV

Two days ago, Cartman got really fat, and his mother brought him to a huge, strange computer. Cartman stepped inside, and he lost his weight really fast. This was a wonder, but for now, he was fat again.

The whole class was standing in a swim-suit, waiting for the coach to start. Well, only the boys. We got a really harsh coach, who swimmed for years, and won most contests. He was yelling at Cartman because he's ugly and fat and he can't swim fast enough, bla bla bla. I didn't mind it, so I looked to the other side of the swimming pool. The girls stood there, they got a woman coach. I starred at Wendy, as I saw her cute purple swimsuit on her. She saw this, and I made her a kind of blush. By the way, Wendy and I were the best swimmers.

After the lesson, we always got some free time to play. Wendy and I usual swam next to each other. So, we did it this time, too. We played with a ball, and things like this. Sometimes, we were just sitting on the ground, and we were talking. But this time, something happened. It gave me a huge headache. Wendy was swimming in front of me, and I went after her. I saw Cartman preparing to jump, and I knew that if he jumps he'll fall straight on Wendy. She wouldn't survive that. So, I swam to her really fast. I was taking a look to the left, and I saw that Cartman was jumping. I, thank God, earned Wendy, and pushed her away. I saw that she turns around and stars at me.

But in the next moment, a huge weight fell on me, which pushed me down in the water. I got stunned. The next thing I remember, is that Wendy holds me in her hands, while she tries to swim. I then closed my eyes, and when I opened them up again, I saw Wendy trying to breathe me through my mouth. I saw tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hands and I tried to smile. I then told her that everything is going to be alright, I just need to rest. After it, I closed my eyes again. In the next moment, when I opened my eyes up, I found myself sleeping in the bus. I was dressed up, and I was resting my head on Wendy's shoulder. She was holding both of my hands. When I woke up, my head was badly hurting.

- Ahh... Wendy... What happened? My head really hurts.

- Oh Stan! - She hugged me, while she kissed me on the cheek.

- Wendy, what happened? - I couldn't remember.

- Stan, you saved my life. You pushed me away in the swimming pool, so Cartman didn't jump at me, he jumped at you. And that's why your head hurts.

- Oh... Yeah... I remember now. Oh, you saved my life, too. I was stunned, but I remember that you swam out with me and you breathed me through my mouth - I smiled.

- Well... Yeah.. So are you alright?

- Yeah. Thanks to you, my love - I hugged her.

- I'm glad you're okay - She hugged me back.

- Uhh... Wendy? - I asked quietly.

- Yes?

- I'm a bit tired now. Is it a big problem if I can sleep again?

- Oh no, Stan. No. Of course you can.

- Okay. Thank you, Wendy.

I then pushed my head to the window. It was cold, and it was uncomfortable. Then, after about a minute, I leaned my head on my Wendy's shoulder, and it was warm, and comfortable. I felt that my head didn't hurt anymore, as she was near me. I then fell asleep.

I woke up in a kiss. I opened up my eyes, and I saw Wendy kissing me. We parted, when I woke up.

- Hey - She smiled.

- Hey, Wendy.

- We arrived home, Stan. I'm going to escort you home - She smiled.

- Thank you, Wendy - When she went away, my head started to hurt again.

So, Wendy escorted me home. She put her right hand on my left shoulder, and she grabbed my right hand with her left hand. When we arrived to my house, I thanked her again, and she kissed me, hoping that this will help. Well, I think there can be no better help than Wendy's kiss, for me. I went up in my room, and I fell asleep in my bed. Wendy saved my life.

_The next day..._

When I woke up in the morning, my head was still hurting. I felt that I can't even think of something. Then, I was thinking of yesterday. Wendy saved my life. I smiled. Then, I went down to the bus stop. The guys were talking about something, but I couldn't concentrate on it.

Then the bus arrived, we got on it, and as usual, I sat down next to Wendy. We greeted each other.

- How's your head, Stan? - She asked. Hearing her voice, the hurting became lower than before.

- It's still hurting.

- Let me see it - She said, while she grabbed my head, and put it on her shoulder. It was really hurting when she moved it fast, but when it landed on Wendy's comfortable, beautiful shoulder, it didn't hurt anymore.

- Much-much better, Wendy - I smiled, while I grabbed her hand.

- Nice to hear.

I was wishing that the school should teleport to Washington. That's a long distance, so I can keep staying with my Wendy. But my wish didn't come true, and we arrived in school fast. We went into our classroom, and missing the vicinity of Wendy, my head started to hurt again, even when she was sitting near me.

When Mr. Garrison came in, he started to speak about something stupid. When he finished, everyone in the class started to talk. My head then started to hurt, and I felt like I was dying. Wendy saw this, and she put her chair next to mine, and she sat down next to me.

- Stan, I know this really hurts, but you'll be alright - She said, while she grabbed my hand. But everyone was still talking, and when Cartman yelled something, I lost my head.

- EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! - I yelled. Everyone was just staring at me, but at least, they weren't talking.

Well, I got to the school principal because of this, and she was really angry for me. This fucked my brain up more and more, but I didn't yell another sentence like that. And that's because Wendy came inside.

- Principal Victoria, don't blame Stan. When we were swimming, Cartman jumped on his head, and it really hurts for him. I think he'll be alright for Monday - My love said. Knowing that she's around, I calmed my nerves down.

- Well... I don't know, Wendy. Anyways, why are you standing for Stan, honey? - The principal asked.

- Stan's my boyfriend, miss.

- Oh.

- Please, give Stan a chance. He'll be alright.

- Well... okay then. But I'm afraid that if you continue this mood, you'll have to search for an other school - The principal turned to me.

When the school ended, Wendy invited me, so we went up in her room. She knew that if she's close to me, my head won't hurt as much. And hell, she was right. She helped me a lot in our homeworks. I was so tired that I sat down on the ground, showing my back to Wendy's bed. She sat down next to me, and she hugged me. In the hug, I didn't feel pain anymore, and I hugged her back. And then she gave me some Aspirin pills, and then we went to Stark's Pond. We lied in the grass, and we were watching the stars, holding each other's hand.

- Thank you for helping me, Wendy - I said.

- Stan, you'll be alright for tomorrow, I know it - She smiled.

- I hope so - I smiled back.

Then, when it was so late, we kissed for a really long time. When we parted, I immediately missed the feeling of the heaven. We said "goodnight" to each other, and then we both went home. I had dinner, and then I went up in my room. I had a shower, and then I went in bed. And I fell asleep.

_On Saturday..._

When I woke up, my head didn't hurt anymore. I had breakfast, and when I went out of my house, I saw Wendy sitting in the snow. She didn't spot me, until I greeted her.

- Oh, hey - She smiled.

- Is something wrong or what? - I asked.

- Oh, no. I was just waiting for a long time, so I sat down.

- Oh...

- Are you okay, Stan?

- Yeah. My head isn't hurting anymore, Wendy - I smiled.

- I'm happy to hear that - She hugged me. I was really enjoying it.

- Stan! Wendy! Come, fast! - Kyle yelled, while he arrived.

- What's the matter? - I asked.

- It's Kenny! Come fast! - My God, what happened?

We followed Kyle, until we saw Cartman there, trying to speak to Kenny. Kenny was lying on the road. When we arrived, Wendy asked Kyle what happened.

- A car crushed into Kenny! - Cartman said. Before I could react to this, Kenny opened his eyes up.

- Hey, look, he didn't die! - Kyle smiled.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise behind us. All of us turned around, and we saw some smoke. Suddenly, someone stepped out of it, wearing a black suit with a scythe. Wendy grabbed my hand. I looked at her, and she was really that scared. Taking a closer look, I saw that the creature is the Death itself. I got scared, just like Wendy. My eyes got winded, and we were just standing there. No one of us could do anything.

- My God! It's the Death itself! - Wendy screamed, while she hid behind me. Then my instinct said that Wendy and I both have to live. The Death stepped closer.

- RUN! - I yelled, while I grabbed my Wendy's hand, and started to run.

While running, I looked back, and I saw that everyone was running after me. Where I ran, the others followed me. Taking a closer look I saw that the Death was in our ass. We ran inside the town, and I turned left, hoping that it'll lead us somewhere. Well, I failed. It was a standoff. When I stopped, everyone hid behind me, except Wendy. She stood next to me, and she hugged me. I felt that she's fluttering.

- Wendy...everything is going to be alright - I tried to comfort her.

- Oh Stan! - She cried. When I saw that the Death is coming closer and closer, I had an idea. I have to be brave now. I have to do this, for Wendy. And of course, for the others.

- Wendy, before I die, I want you to know that I've always loved you. And I will, forever - I kissed her, keeping in my mind that this will be my last kiss with my love.

- Stan! - She screamed after me, while I was walking closer to the Death.

- Leave us alone! If you surely have to kill somebody, then take me away! You can only touch them if you go through my dead body! - I yelled to the Death. It was strange, I didn't have fear.

The Death didn't even spot me. It walked over near me, and it went to the group, what I was defending. I rushed in front of the Death.

- Hey, asshole, I was talking to you! - I yelled. The Death looked down on me. Maybe it wanted to kill me, but if it did want that, Wendy saved my life. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me away.

We were standing behind the Death now, which was getting close to the guys. I grabbed Wendy's hand, and I told her that we're safe for now. I was happy that the Death didn't come for me. But I was afraid of the guys. But the most important is Wendy.

After this, the Death touched Kenny, and he immediately died from it. And in the next moment, they both disappeared. I was so happy that we're still alive.

- Stan, this was really brave from you - Wendy smiled, while she kissed me. When we parted, Kyle and Cartman both thanked me, too.

In the next days, Wendy and I were together almost all the time, and I was thinking of Wendy's birthday. It's almost here. I was thinking a lot about her present, and I finally found what I wanted to buy for her. She invited everyone she wanted in the school, except me. I was afraid that she won't invite me, but before her birthday, in the night, sitting in the grass at Stark's Pond, she invited me.

- Stan, would you like to come to my birthday party? - She asked.

- Of course, Wendy! - I smiled.

- You know, when you saved me from the Death, I... I was thinking of you all the time. You're my boyfriend, and you can't die! - She said. I smiled. This means that she loves me like the way I am. And I do the same.

- That's good. But why are you telling this to me? We're over with that.

- Yeah because... You know, for someone's birthday, everyone who was invited should buy presents. And I want to... I want to say that you don't need to buy a present for me. It's already a great present that you're here for me - Wendy said.

- I'll buy a present for you, Wendy. Maybe it isn't big, but I'm sure you'll like it - I smiled.

- Thank you - She smiled - You know, Stan... If we look that way we're saving each others' asses all the time.

- Yeah. And that's because I love you the way you are - I said. Hell, why the hell couldn't I just say simply that "I love you"? Well, at least Wendy liked it, as I made her blush, while she smiled. Then I leaned closer, and I kissed her. We kissed for a really long time, closing our eyes. When we parted, I saw that the sundown was over. Man, time flies really fast with Wendy.

- Well, I think it's time to go. Good night, Stan - Wendy said.

- Good night, Wendy. Sleep well.

- Same to you, Stan. See you on the party, my love - She said.

I felt like I was in heaven. While I was heading home, I was just thinking of Wendy. I decided that I will never let her go. I'll stay with her, whatever will happen. When I went in my bed, I was thinking of Wendy's present. It'll be the greatest present, and she'll love it. Before I fell asleep, the last sentence in my head was that "True love outweighs all obstacles. And our love does."

**Okay so this was Chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Wendy's Birthday

**Chapter 18 - Wendy's Birthday, Part 1: The Party**

Stan's POV

When I got up, the first thing was that I checked Wendy's present. I opened up the small box, and I saw that it's in it. So, I dressed up, and went straight to Wendy's house. I rang in, and my girlfriend's mother opened the door.

- Good morning, Mrs. Testaburger. Is Wendy home? - I asked.

- Good morning, Stan. Yes, she's up in her room.

- Can I visit her?

- If you came for the party, it'll be later, around 2.

- I know, but can I visit her? I also want to help in the decorating.

- Well, okay then. Come in.

I stepped inside, and I went upstairs. When I entered in Wendy's room, I closed the door, and I walked to her. She was still sleeping. I smiled. How cute is she! I just stood there and I starred at Wendy. After waiting for a long time, she opened her eyes up. When she spotted me, she was in a huge surprise.

- Stan? What are you doing here? The party will be later - She said.

- I know it, Wendy. I just couldn't wait to see you - I smiled, which made her smile, too.

- Stan, can you go out, please? I have to dress up.

- Of course, of course.

So, I went out, and waited downstairs on the sofa. When Wendy came down, I saw that she wears her cute purple dress, as usual. We both had breakfast, and then I helped in the decorating. Once, when Wendy was decorating the door, she slipped on the ice, and I grabbed her in-time, so she didn't hurt herself. We both smiled on this, and we continued the decorating.

_During the party..._

When we finished the decorating, the first guest, Bebe just arrived. She gave her present to Wendy, and then she went inside. After this, guests came all the time. Around 3 o'clock, everyone was here, except Kyle.

- Stan, everyone's here, but Kyle isn't. Do you know where is he? - She asked.

- Actually, yes. He said that he can't come to your party, because he's going into Denver with his parents.

- Oh. Well, let's start the party, then.

The party was great. We had everything: food, drink, we played a lot of funny games, and we were also listening to music. Suddenly, Mrs. Testaburger told us that we should sit around the table, because it's tart-time. While everyone walked there, I grabbed Wendy's hand to stop her.

- Wendy, you know, the present...

- You came here with nothing? That's not problem, Stan, I told you - She smiled.

- No, no. I have your birthday present, but I'd like to give it later. You know...

- It's okay, Stan.

Then she walked to the table. I did the same, and I sat down to the right of her. Everyone gave the presents to Wendy they brought, and then we started to eat the tart. When we finished it, everyone ran back inside the living-room, to continue playing. I also went back, and I leaned upon a table. Suddenly, Wendy came to me.

- Stan, can you come up in my room, please? - She asked.

- Of course, Wendy.

So we went upstairs. I didn't know what does she want. When I entered inside her room, she closed the door behind us. Wendy grabbed both of my hands.

- Stan, you said you'd like to give my present later.

- Yeah.

- I know you want to give it to me when nobody's around - She said. And she's right.

- Yes. Because I'm a little scared that maybe you won't like it that much in front of everybody.

- Well.. We're alone now - She smiled.

- Yeah - I said. I pulled the little black box out of my coat, and I opened it up. Wendy's eyes got winded, as she saw what's in it - Wendy, will you mary me in the future? - I asked.

- Yes, a thousand times, yes! - She said, as she rushed to me, and hugged me. I almost fell on my back. When she arrived in my hug, she immediately kissed me. I pushed her away for some air, but after it, I immediately kissed her back. We both felt that we're in the heaven - But Stan, don't you think we're young for it? - She asked.

- Yes. That's why I put "in the future" to my question - I smiled.

Then, we went downstairs. Everyone saw that I was in heaven a minute ago. Kenny came to me, and he started to laugh.

- What's so funny, dude? - I asked.

- Just your mouth - He said.

I put my hand on my mouth, and when I looked at it, I saw that it's red. I immediately cleaned my mouth with my hand, so no one saw the proof that Wendy and I were kissing a minute ago. Well, except Kenny, of course.

When the party ended, I stayed at Wendy's house, helping in the cleaning. The Testaburger resistance thanked for my help. I thought that I helped a lot, so I wanted to be with Wendy. I went to her parents.

- Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger, can I bring Wendy away for an hour? - I asked.

- Well, I don't know. It's late, honey - Mrs. Testaburger said.

- I think we should let them. Stan helped so much this day, and our daughter is safe with him - Mr. Testaburger stood on my side.

- Well, okay then. But only for an hour.

- Thank you! - I thanked both of them. Then, I grabbed Wendy's hand, and we went to Stark's Pond. We sat down in the grass, and we were watching the stars.

- I love you, Stan - She said suddenly.

- I love you too, Wendy - I smiled.

- Stan, can you be with me tomorrow all time? - She asked.

- But why?

- You don't want to?

- I love being with you, Wendy. But you've never asked me for this. Is there a problem?

- Well, you know, that new kid who came into our class last week... He fights with everyone and I... I want to be safe, you know - I smiled. She feels safe with me.

- Okay, Wendy. I'll be with you. Don't worry.

- Thank you, Stan - She kissed me.

Well, that hour flew away really fast, but I had no chance. I escorted Wendy home, and when I arrived home, my parents were so angry for me.

- Where were you, Stanley?! - My mother asked angrily.

- Mom, I was with Wendy all the day. She turned 10 this day. And I helped decorating, cleaning, and you know... things like this - I replied.

- Is this true? - My Dad asked.

- I swear!

- And how about if we ask Wendy or her parents about this?

- Just do it.

- Well, we will then!

I saw in the TV that in the night, it'll snow. I smiled. So, tomorrow we can play in the snow! I went up in my room, and when I lied down on my bed, my father came inside.

- Stan, we're sorry. We called Wendy's parents, and they confirmed that you were there all the day. But please, alert us if you'll be away for a long time, will you?

- OK, Dad.

- Well, good night then.

- Good night - I said.

Then I fell asleep. I was thinking of Wendy all the time. We're both 10 years old now.

_On Sunday..._

I woke up for a knock. I opened up my eyes, and fast went out of my bed. I opened my door, and I saw Wendy standing there. In the next moment, she ran in, and I closed the door. She was scared a little. I knew that something happened. I'll kick Terrance's ass if he hurt my girlfriend!

- Wendy, tell me, what happened? Did anyone hurt you? - I asked.

- No, no. I'm just afraid of Terrance. Since he hurt Red, I'm scared.

- Well, don't worry, Wendy. I'm here - I hugged her - But now, let me dress up.

- OK.

After I dressed up, Wendy and I went out of my house, and she asked where should we go.

- In the night it was snowing. Let's go and play in the park! There's a lot of snow.

- But what about Terrance? - She asked.

- Don't worry, Wendy. I'll defend you - I hugged her. She smiled.

So, we went in the park. We built lots of things from snow. We had a really great time. We played snowballs with the others, and it was fun. We drank a hot chocolate in the local café, and when we finished it, we immediately rushed back in the park, to continue having fun.

- Look Stan, I made a snow angel! - She said. I looked at it.

- It's beautiful, Wendy! - I smiled.

Then, she went up on the top of a small rise - Catch me, Stan! - She yelled down in her cute voice. She started to run, and she ran into me. I welcomed her with a hug.

- I've got you now - I smiled.

Then, I saw Terrance closing to a pair like Wendy and I. We watched him, while we hugged each other. He went to a random couple, and he started to yell bad words at them. When the boy yelled something back, Terrance punched him really bad. I felt that Wendy flutters in my arms. I quickly kissed her on the cheek, which calmed her down a little. I was thinking that I should go and punch that Terrance, but what will happen if he sidesteps me, and he runs to Wendy and punches her? So, I decided to stay with my Wendy.

When I saw that this Terrance kid is coming closer to us, I prepared to fight with him in my head. When he arrived, he probably greeted us like the others.

- Hello cunts! What are you doing here?

- Shut up, new kid. Go and play with a chicken and leave us alone! - I said. Wendy hugged me as tight as possible, and she was fluttering. I hugged her back.

- I'll remember for this, dude, and the next time, I'll kill you! But I promise that not in front of your girlfriend. I heard that she just turned 10. And this would be a bad present for her, wouldn't it?

- You're not funny. Get away.

Then, he just went away. Wendy calmed herself down, that dangerous new kid went away. She kissed me on the cheek, while she hugged me more closer. I knew I'll have to fight with this new Terrance kid, but I didn't care. I was with Wendy, and I was happy. In the night, we were sitting in the grass at Stark's Pond, as usual.

- Stan, you'll have to fight with that kid. Please, be careful - She said.

- Don't you worry, Wendy. I can take care of myself. Also, I'd never let anyone to hurt you - I smiled.

- Okay. You remember when we first met?

- Yes. Just think of it! We were just seven years old, and we love each other since it!

- Yeah. Three years.

- Sun Valley... I fell in love with you there.

- It was a great moment! - She smiled.

Then, we said nothing more. We hugged each other, as a "goodbye", and we went home. When I got in my bed, I started to think about this new kid, again. What will happen if he defeats me in front of Wendy? If he does, Wendy will call me a cunt, and our love will break. I have to win. For Wendy.

* * *

**Part 2: Terrance**

Stan's POV

When I stepped out of my house in the morning, I saw Wendy there. I said nothing. I knew she's here because of Terrance. So, I just greeted her, grabbed her hand, and we walked to the bus stop. When we arrived, we saw Cartman. He looked like he just came out from a street-fight.

- What happened, Cartman? - I asked.

- That motherfucking Terrance! - Hearing this, I laughed a little - So it's funny, eh? I'll watch how will you laugh if he punches you!

- That won't happen. Stan will win against that bastard - Wendy said, while she clutched onto me. It made me a kind of blush.

- Whatever.

Then, when the bus came, we got on it, and we sat down. I saw that everyone has a headache. It was probably Terrance. Man, I can't let him to do this to Wendy! Wendy tried to make me really brave against that new kid. She kissed me several times, which somehow, gave me some strength. When we arrived and went inside our classroom, Terrance was concentrating at me.

- Welcome, dude.

- Fuck off - I said angrily.

- Hey, you shouldn't speak so bad like this in front of your motherfucking bitch.

- Don't...call... Wendy...a...bitch! - I said really angrily. I felt that the blood inside me turns warmer and warmer.

- And why should I stop? Your girlfriend is a bitch, that's all.

- Dude, I'm warning you! If you don't stop this I swear I'll kick your ass until you arrive in the hell! - I yelled.

- Stan's right, new kid. Stan and you will only fight after school. So, leave him alone! - Wendy said.

- Hey, look, that bitch said somethin'! - Terrance said.

And then I lost my shit. His eyes got winded, when I kicked him in the balls. I was punching him really bad. When he hit back once, I was stunned a little. I heard many voices yelling, but I couldn't understand anything from it. I was hardly concentrating on the fight. They probably yelled my name. We were still fighting, when Mr. Garrison came in. He saw us, and his eyes turned wide. He yelled something, and then hands grabbed me, pulling me away from Terrance. I wanted to kill that bastard. No one can call Wendy a bitch! She isn't a bitch! Somehow, the wish of killing got stronger in me, and I wanted to kill that new kid. But, it fast disappeared, as I felt warm lips kissing me on the cheek. It was Wendy's, I knew it. So, I calmed my nerves down, and only after this, I saw that Terrance's face is full of blood. I had some blood on my face, too. When I looked at Wendy, she was smiling.

- Thank you, Stan. I love you - She smiled.

- I love you too - I smiled back.

- Stan Marsh, you immediately come with me to the school principal! - Mr. Garrison yelled. I sadly looked on the ground, and went after him. I saw Wendy coming after me. She caught up to me, and she grabbed my hand.

- Don't worry, Stan. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me - She said quietly, leaving another kiss on my cheek, before she went back in the classroom.

_At the school principal..._

- So, what the hell did you think? You thought you can punch him just because he's a new member of the class? - The principal yelled at me angrily.

- I lost my head when he called Wendy a bitch!

- And why do you care about Wendy?

- Because she's my girlfriend! And when he called Wendy a bitch after I warned him... I lost my shit! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO?! - I yelled.

- And that's how you defended her? By punching someone?

- Yeah! But just look at my classmates. They all got punched by the new kid, except Wendy. Because I defended her.

- Is this true?

- Yes, Miss.

- Then I'll ask everyone about this. If it isn't true, you'll be kicked from this school!

I went out of the room, and I saw Wendy waiting for me with a smile. She immediately grabbed my hand, and without asking, she brought me to her house. When we went inside her room, she helped me in the cleaning of my face. She cleaned the blood on my face. I was really enjoying how my Wendy was tending my face. Her sweet hands were already a great medicine, as she touched my body with them. When she finished, I thanked her with a hug.

- Wendy, thank you for helping me.

- It's nothing, Stan. Anyways, what happened at the principal?

- She'll ask all the members of the class if Terrance punched 'em.

- But he didn't punch me-

- I know it. That's why I told her that I defended you, so he didn't hurt you - I smiled.

- Stan, I love you. Tomorrow, I'll stand for you at the principal - She smiled back.

- Thank you, Wendy. I love you too - I said.

In the next moment, I tongue kissed Wendy, knocking her over. She really enjoyed it, 'cause she put her arms around me, and she pulled me closer. When I opened my eyes up, we were lying on her bad, and we were hugging each other. I looked at Wendy, and I saw that she's sleeping. I closed my eyes, too, and I fell asleep. I opened my eyes up in a kiss. I saw Wendy kissing me. I put my arms around her, and pulled her closer. But, she pushed me away.

- Stan, you have to go. We fell asleep, and you have to go home - She said.

- But I'm really tired. Can't I stay here to sleep more with you?

- Please, Stan! If you get home, you can sleep.

- But not in your arms - I said sadly.

- Please, you have to go. If my parents find out that you were here all the time, they'll kill me! - She said.

- Well...

- Stan, pleeeeeeeease! - This cute voice of her could give any order to me, I did it. When she was so cute like this, I always sided on her side.

- Okay then, Wendy. See you tomorrow then. I love you - I hugged her.

- I love you too, Stan. And thank you. See ya tomorrow, honey - She kissed me on the cheek, and then she left my hand.

So, I went home. On the next day, I was sitting in the school principal, and every members of the class came in, and told the same, that Terrance punched 'em. When Wendy came, she was heavily defending me. At the end, the school principal let me go, without giving me anything. Then, she called in Terrance for a talk. I heard yelling, but it disappeared, as I walked far away from it, holding Wendy's hand. Exiting the school, everyone thanked me for punching Terrance. Even Cartman. Then, I asked my parents if Wendy can sleep in my room. After talking for about an hour, they finally agreed. Wendy and I rushed to her house, and I helped her to bring her clothes, and other things like that to my room.

- Stan, thank you for inviting me - She said in the night, lying next to me in the bed.

- I thank you, that you came - I smiled. I hugged her with my left hand.

- Stan, aren't you tired a little?

- Yes, I am.

- Then let's sleep, will you?

- Okay.

We turned to each other in the bed while we were lying, and we hugged each other. It was really cold outside, but with this, we kept each other warm, and we also enjoyed every minute of it. I noticed that this is something like that stuff what happened in Salzburg. Well, it's just more comfortable and we're safe. Before I fell asleep, I kissed my girlfriend, Wendy on her forehead. Her pajamas wasn't so thick, so nearly I could feel her skin, while I hugged her. On the next day, I almost lost my Wendy.

**So, this was Chapter 18. I hope you enjoyed it! Now, Wendy's 10, and as you saw the end, she'll experience almost the worst thing in her life. But of course, her Stan will help her out. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Chicago

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for those who live in Chicago, but I wanted to make a place with full of bad people. If you don't like it, well, try to imagine another city you hate replacing Chicago.**

**Chapter 19 - Chicago**

Stan's POV

After I dealt with Terrance, everything was alright. All of my days were the same: After the school, I escort Wendy home, I meet with the guys and usually do something with them, and in the night, I always meet with Wendy at Stark's Pond. On the weekends, I spend whole Saturday with Wendy. And finally on Sundays, I usually hang out with the guys. And for it, I always bring Wendy with myself. Of course, Cartman didn't like this, but fuck him.

So, after about two months, the class wrote some stupid contest. Mr. Garrison didn't tell us what was it, however, on Thursday, Mr. Garrison told us what was it.

- Okay children, you remember when we wrote that contest stuff? Well, we won - He said. I smiled at Wendy.

- And what's our prize, what's our prize? - Cartman asked.

- Our prize is a journey to Chicago, Eric - Mr. Garrison said. We won a journey?

- WHAT?! - Wendy asked.

- A journey to Chicago.

- No! I won't go there! - She said with winded eyes.

- But why, Wendy? - I asked in surprise.

- Stan, didn't you know... - Wendy started, but Mr. Garrison interrupted her.

- Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger! Stop speaking on my lesson, or else you'll get an F, I swear! - Mr. Garrison yelled.

- He-he - Cartman laughed.

- Shut up, Cartman! - Mr. Garrison yelled at him, too - Anyways, the one who wants to come from the class, should decide that he or she wants to come or not. If the big part of the class wants to come, then everyone comes. Develop until tomorrow, 'cause the journey begins on this weekend!

After school, when I was going home with Wendy, I felt that she flutters a little, while I held her hand. What can be her problem this time? I don't know. Anyways, I have to go home to ask my parents if I can go to Chicago. Wendy and I love journeys. But now, she is afraid of Chicago. But what's bad in it?

Anyways, after I escorted her home, I immediately went home, to ask my parents about the weekend. I didn't actually ask if I can go first.

- Mom, Dad, do you know something wrong about Chicago? - I asked.

- No, Stan. Why ask? - My Dad said.

- 'Cause we won a journey there, and I don't know if I should develop for it or not. Wendy is afraid of it.

- Stan, you don't have to listen to your girlfriend all the time - Mom said.

- But she's always right.

- Well, if you want to go, we enable it, but it's your choice to go or not.

- Yes, Stan. You better do what you feel. And if there's something bad for your girlfriend, you'll probably defend her, so I don't think she has anything to worry about - My mother agreed with my Dad.

- Well, okay. Thanks for the advice.

So, I wrote on a paper that I develop for the journey. Uhh, it's 6 o'clock. Wendy and I will meet soon at Stark's Pond. No problem, I'll calm her down there. I got out from my chair, put my brown coat on, and went out of the house. While I was on my way to the pond, I was thinking of what to say for Wendy. When I arrived, I saw Wendy.

- Hey, Wendy.

- Hey, Stan.

- Why are you afraid of that journey? - I asked.

- You don't know what's happening in Chicago? - She was staring at me.

- No, I do not.

- There, police awaits in front of every schools to delve you. There, everyone has a gun. It's not right.

- I... I didn't know about this.

- That's why I don't want to go there! Stan, please, please, decline the development - She implored.

- I will decline it now, Wendy. For you - I smiled.

- Thank yo... Oww. Damn it!

- What's wrong?

- I bit my lip.

- You talk too fast.

- Shit, I think it's bleeding. Is it really?

- Let me see... - I said, while I leaned closer to Wendy's mouth - Yeah, it is.

- You got a tissue?

- No.

- Well, never mind. I was just...

- Wait - I interrupted her.

- What?

- Let me see your lip again.

- It's nothing, Stan.

- Let me see it - Wendy sighed and showed me her lip again. I examined it closely, and I decided to give first aid. I gave Wendy a little peck on her lips - Better? - I asked.

- Much better. Now I think I'll get over it without crying - She smiled, and we laughed on this.

- Wendy... to make sure you're alright, I'm gonna try to cure it in another way, too - I said, while I smiled, looking down on the ground. Wendy grabbed my head with both of her arms, and turned my face to her.

- Then try to do that, too, Stan - She smiled. Then, she leaned closer, but she stopped and she was waiting. So, I did the first step. I leaned closer, and I kissed her. I loved every moment of it. When we parted, I was smiling.

- Now, it shouldn't hurt anymore.

- Yes, Stan. Anyways, I hope that tomorrow, we won't go to Chicago.

- I feel the same way like you, Wendy.

Then, we both went home at 9 o'clock. I fell asleep so fast, I don't know why. I hope that tomorrow the whole class will have enough brain like Wendy to decline this. But, on the next day, what Wendy and I wished in the night, the opposite happened.

On the next day, right after the first lesson ended, Mr. Garrison told us that 15 students developed for the journey, and 5 declined it. So, we must go to Chicago on the weekend.

- No! This can't be! - Wendy said.

- Wendy, calm down. I'll be with you, and I'll defend you - I tried to comfort her something like this, while I hugged her.

After this, we met at Stark's Pond, as usual. Wendy was so upset that we all must go to Chicago. I calmed her down, that maybe we can make our parents to decline this journey. But she just said that the parents think that people in Chicago are just as normally as people in Denver, or something like that. Then, we were just standing in the night.

- Wendy? - I asked after about a couple of minutes.

- Yeah?

- How long are we gonna stay here?

- I don't know. Let's stay all night - She replied.

- All night? - I asked in surprise.

- Yeah - She confirmed.

- But what's with out parents? They'll be worried.

- Stan, don't think about parents right now. It's only us that matters. And to spend a night at Stark's Pond is so romantic - She smiled.

- Sorry... But aren't you cold?

- How could I with you holding me?

- I love you so much, Wendy - I smiled back.

- I love you, too.

Wendy moved closer to me, and she closed her eyes. I kissed her lightly on the lips, while I closed my eyes, too. I felt that it's a fairytale. It was so romantic. We didn't even sleep, we were just loving each other.

_Saturday, the beginning of the journey..._

On the next day, when we got on the coach, Wendy and I were trying to get out of this journey, but our parents really wanted us to go. They knew that we don't wanna go, and because of yesterday, they had some kind of revenge on us with this. So, as we couldn't do anything against it, we got on the coach, sat down next to each other, and waited. When the coach started to go, we all said "goodbye" to our parents.

While we were all on our way to Chicago, I got really tired. I really wanted to sleep, but Wendy was so that awake because of our destination. She was fluttering, too. Anyways, I didn't have much sleep in the night, so it's better to rest.

- I love your hair - I said to Wendy.

- What? Why?

- I don't know. It's just so cute and fluffy.

- But I have the same hair just like the others! - She said.

- No. Your hair is special - I smiled.

- Yeah, maybe... Hey, give my hat back! - She said, as I stole her hat.

- No.

- Give it back!

- Catch it - I said. She tried to catch it, but I pulled Wendy's head down on my shoulder.

- Hey, what are you doing?

- I'm tired. I need a pillow.

- So?

- You're my pillow and I need your hair to cuddle with - I smiled.

- But I don't wanna...

- Shut up, cute pillow.

She then rested her head on my shoulder, and she also stopped fluttering. She was smiling, and I think she felt that she's safe with me around, that's why she calmed herself down. I leaned my head onto her hair, which was really comfortable. We both fell asleep so fast.

I felt that Wendy moves her head away from my shoulder, so I opened my eyes up. We slept for a really long time. Well, we both didn't sleep much last night. I smiled, as I remembered what happened yesterday. I looked out of the window, and I saw that we've arrived in Chicago. I saw that the walls are disgusting, and I saw two teenagers fighting with each other. My God! Wendy's right!

As everyone got off the coach, Mr. Garrison asked our courier that where will we go exactly. He answered that we'll walk around the whole city, and then we'll all get to our hotel to sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll head back in South Park. Wendy was clutching onto me all the time, and she was fluttering. Suddenly, Wendy stopped. I also stopped, I didn't want to let her go in this mess.

I looked at her, and she was staring at something. I looked there, and I saw that two well-set teenagers are fighting with each other for a girl. As I looked at the girl, I immediately realized that she's a whore. Suddenly, I heard sirens. They stopped fighting, and they looked at us.

- Why are you staring at us, motherfuckers?! - One of them asked.

- Nevermind, the police is coming, let's run! - The other said.

- I'll leave a fuckin' present for those bastards - The first guy said. He pulled out a gun from his jeans, shot three bullets on us, and then he started to run, too.

My heart stopped for a second. I closed my eyes, as I heard the shots. When I made sure that I didn't feel any pain, I started to run, still holding Wendy's hand.

- Wendy, run! - I screamed. But she didn't come after me. I turned around, and I saw that she's falling down on the ground. Oh my God! This can't be! - WENDY! - I yelled.

I knocked her over, and I saw that she got shot on her right shoulder. I immediately took my coat off, and I tried to squeeze her wound with it. She looked up at me.

- Stan...

- What the fuck are you looking at?! CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE! - I yelled this, as I looked up. I saw the whole class standing in surprise, since those three shots.

- Ye-y-ye-yes, sir! - Butters said, and called the ambulance. I tried to comfort Wendy all the time, and after five minutes, the ambulance arrived.

They took my coat off from Wendy's wound, and that gave her so much pain. Then, they gave some first aid for it, and they injected her. She passed out from it.

- Excuse me, but will she be alright? - I asked from a medical man.

- In Chicago, many things like this happens, so we've got enough experience to deal with her wound. She'll be alright, don't worry - He smiled.

- Thank you. Do anything what you can for her. I can't lose her.

- We'll do, boy.

Then, we continued to explore the whole city. Fortunately, we didn't meet with more men like those who hurt Wendy. I was really afraid of Wendy all the time, and once, Kyle tried to comfort me.

- Dude, don't worry about her. She'll be alright. That medical man looked right - He said.

- She knew it, Kyle. She knew it. She knew that Chicago is a bad place, and she's right. I should have hidden with her somewhere in South Park.

- But everyone would call you cowards then.

- But I do am a coward! I should have moved in front of her to defend her from those bullets! But I didn't do it.

- Nevermind. Wendy will be alright - He said.

- You're right, Kyle. She'll be alright. These people are pretty fucked up here.

- Yeah - He laughed - Look, how about to visit her tomorrow?

- Would you come with me? - I asked.

- Of course, of course. She's yours, and I like to see when you're happy with her.

- Thank you, Kyle - I said to him very friendly.

When we've finally arrived in the hotel, all of us slept in one room, with many beds in it. I was so sad that I can't whisk out from my bed and can't cuddle up to Wendy in her own bed. I couldn't sleep, 'cause those three shots stayed in my head. But, I finally fell asleep, as I was thinking of the past with Wendy, trying to not focus on this day.

When we woke up, Mr. Garrison enabled us to go and visit Wendy. We had half an hour before we'll head back to South Park. We got to the hospital so fast, and when they let us inside Wendy's room, she was awake. I immediately rushed to her, and hugged her tightly, taking care of her right arm.

- Hey, Stan - She said.

- Hey, Wendy. I missed your cute voice - I smiled.

- I missed you, too - She smiled back.

- So, how are you?

- I'm fine for now. Thank you for taking care of me again, Stan.

- No problem, Wendy. It's natural - I smiled.

- Stan, you know, I'm ready to go back with you to South Park.

- Really?

- Yeah. The doctor said this.

- That's great! Come then.

- You have to wait at least 10 minutes. The doctor said that they have to put my arm into a parget.

- Well, come then, Kyle - I said - Uh, Wendy?

- Yes?

- We'll wait you outside.

- Okay.

After about 10 minutes, Wendy came out of her room. She had her coat on, but she had parget on her arm. I was really happy that I saw her alive. My heart would surely have stopped, if she dies.

- How long are you gonna wear it? - Kyle asked.

- Half a month, maybe a whole - She replied.

- Wendy, we can still reach the coach if we're hurry, so let's go! - I grabbed her hand, and we went to the coach.

When we got on it, everyone asked Wendy that how is she, and things like these. I sat down near the window, and then Wendy sat down next to me. She put her head on my shoulder. I smiled. We were again together, and I really liked defending her. Of course, when she gets hurt, I'll have a small heart attack all the time, but at least we're together.

When we left the city border behind us, I calmed my nerves down. I put my head to the window, hugged Wendy with my right arm, and I fell asleep. I woke up just when we entered in state Colorado. Wendy somehow felt that I woke up, so she opened her eyes up. Maybe this was just a random that we woke up at the same time, but somehow I felt that it's natural.

- Love - She said.

- What?

- You heard me.

- Why did you say "love"?

- Felt like it. Was it wrong?

- No. It just didn't make any sense.

- I just left two rather unimportant words out.

- What words?

- Personal pronouns.

- What?

- First person singular subjective and second person singular objective - She said.

- I have no idea what you're talking about, Wendy. You know I suck at grammar.

- Check it out on the internet.

- Forget it. Why don't you just tell me?

- I'm tired. I want you to do it! - She said. So, I pulled my iPhone out from my jeans, and I looked after it.

- Ah, now I get it.

- Really? - She asked.

- I remember that lesson and I know why couldn't I pay attention.

- Why?

- Distracted.

- From what?

- It doesn't matter. Just add second person singular subjective and first person singular objective. I love you - I smiled.

- You get it - She smiled back - I love you too.

Then we both fell asleep again.

_Back in South Park..._

- Hey dude, wake up! - Kyle yelled into my ears. Wendy and I both roused up, and Kyle laughed.

- Very funny, dude. What's up? - I asked.

- Oh, nothing. We just arrived.

- Ah.

We got off from the coach, and we saw our parents coming out from the crowd. They were all so surprised when they saw that Wendy's arm is in parget. They rushed to my girlfriend. Her mother hugged her really tight, and I saw some tears in her eyes.

- Honey, what happened? - She asked.

- I got shot on my shoulder. But I'm good for now. Thanks to Stan - She smiled at me.

- Well Stan, I think... - My father started, but he was interrupted by my mother. She screamed for a little.

- Stan, honey, what happened? You're bleeding! - She screamed.

- No. I just used my coat to stop Wendy's blood coming out from her shoulder.

- Yes - Wendy confirmed.

- So you all right? - Mr. Testaburger asked.

- Yeah - Wendy and I both said at once.

- And how long do you have to wear that parget? - Dad asked.

- Half a month.

- You don't have to go to school until it, honey - Mrs. Testaburger said. Damn!

- OK.

Then, we all went home, and we were just resting. I wasn't sure if Wendy comes to Stark's Pond at this time because of her arm. I hope she'll come. When I arrived there, Wendy was sitting in the grass, waiting for me. Man, she must be so cold, so I sat down next to her, and hugged her to warm her up.

- Isn't this so good that I don't have to go to school? - She asked happily.

- Well, maybe for you, but not for me.

- Why?

- School will be boring again for half a month.

- That's just two weeks. But why?

- Because you won't sit near me.

- Oh Stan, we can still meet outside the school.

- Yeah.

- Sorry for that - She said sadly.

- No, no. Don't blame yourself, Wendy.

- Are we still going to be friends?

- What? - I was so surprised.

- Are we?

- No! - I said.

- But why? - She asked in a strange voice.

- We're not friends. It's over.

- Stan, what did I do? - She asked with tears in her eyes.

- You're not getting it! - I laughed - Wendy, look. We're not friends. We're girlfriend and boyfriend. But that girlfriend-boyfriend stuff is over for me. I'd rather say that we're lovers - I smiled.

- Lovers. That's good, isn't it?

- Of course! - I said happily.

- Stan, let's stay here all the night, like two days ago.

- Why?

- It's so-

- Romantic. I know. It's soooo romantic - I smiled.

Later that night, we kissed each other. It felt good, but not as good as before. I don't know why, but I thought and felt this. Maybe that's because Wendy couldn't hug me because of her arm, but to be sure, I don't know. However, it still felt really good, so I didn't mind. And tomorrow, a new girl came, who conquered me.

**Okay so this was Chapter 19. You guys can't wait for the next chapter, can you? I'll release my chapters as fast as I can. Anyways, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Breasts

**Chapter 20 - Breasts, Part 1: Luffy**

Stan's POV

- How's Wendy, dude? - Kyle asked, as we were sitting in the classroom.

- She's okay, thanks for asking. Only a week and she comes back.

- That's good. Do you really bring her our homeworks?

- Yeah. But I'm not visiting her because of this - I smiled.

- Then for what?

- You know... You weren't at Wendy's birthday party, were you?

- No. I was-

- Okay, children, please take your seat - Mr. Garrison interrupted Kyle, as he came in - We have a new girl joining us today. Her name is Luffy. She came here from Philadelphia.

- WOW! - The boys said all of the sudden, including me. As this Luffy entered in the classroom, we immediately fell in love with her. She looked really that cute, she was really beautiful. There was...something strange in her, what we couldn't realize.

- Hey guys - She smiled. I felt like I'm melting.

- Hey - All of the boys said.

- Clyde, what's up? Clyde, listen to me! - I heard Bebe. Man, Bebe is dating with Kyle, isn't she?

- Kenny? Kenny! - Rebecca said.

But I didn't mind what the others said. I was stunned by this Luffy, I was staring at her. She was the best. The very best ever. Of course, I've got all the boys as rivals, but I'll conquer Luffy.

* * *

**Part 2: Wendy**

Wendy's POV

Stan was really cute that he brought all the homeworks to me. He always told me what they learned. We were talking all the time, and I'm happy that I have him as my boyfriend. But after a week, he didn't come. I thought that he probably forgot it. But I was really afraid of him all the time, when he didn't come on the second day. So, on the third day, I was about to go and ask for him at Kyle, but when I was about to go, and opened the door, Bebe stood there.

- Hey Bebe.

- Hey Wendy.

- What's up with Stan? He didn't visit me for two days now.

- Wendy, we have to talk. Something happened.

- What? - I was surprised, but I didn't want to talk about anything - I don't care. Where is Stan?

- Stan's in it, too.

- Oh. Then, come in - We sat down on the sofa - So, what's up?

- Wendy, Clyde doesn't take notice of me all the time! - Now this was a REAL surprise.

- Huh? Aren't you dating with Kyle?

- Not anymore. I broke up with him. But he didn't mind. And that's because of Luffy.

- Who the hell's Luffy?

- She's the new girl. Three days ago, she came here from Philadelphia. All of the boys fell in love with her.

- My God... So that's why Stan isn't visiting me! That bitch! - I became jealously.

- And the boys love her because... - She started to cry - Because she...has...some breasts!

- Calm down, Bebe - I tried to comfort her.

- But...

- No. We'll deal with that bitch. No one can take away Stan from me.

- Wendy, I have to ask something.

- Go ahead.

- At your birthday party... What did you do when you brought Stan up in your room?

- Oh... eh... - I turned crimson - You know... He didn't give me a present. He wanted to give it to me, and he didn't want anybody to see it.

- Ah... and what was that?

- He gave me ring! He asked me if I'll marry him.

- And what did you say?

- I said "yes".

- But aren't you young for that?

- Well, we'll marry each other in the future, so you don't have to worry about this - I smiled.

When Bebe went away, I immediately went up in my room. I grabbed the phone, and called Stan up.

- Hey Stan - I said, when he picked my call up.

- Hello, who're you? - I was so surprised.

- Stan... aren't you recognizing my voice?

- No.

- I'm Wendy...you know, your girlfriend.

- Oh..eh... Hey, Wendy. Sorry, but I didn't see you a long time ago.

- Why? Why didn't you visit me in the past three days?

- I... I was too busy.

- Then please give the homeworks you got this day to me now - I said.

- Sorry, but I forgot to write it up - He said.

- What? Why?

- I was just staring.

- For what? Stan, what happened? - But Stan put the phone down, without an answer.

I got up in my bed, and started to cry. I was hitting my pillow with my hand. Then I realized that my hand isn't hurting anymore, so I threw the parget away from it, and I continued crying. That Luffy took Stan away from me! Tomorrow I'll go in and kill that bitch, I swear!

* * *

**Part 3: Stan**

Stan's POV

Wendy was pissing me off. Why the hell is she asking from me all the time? What the fuck is she? A fucking spy or what? I was so angry for her when I put the fucking phone down. However, when I did it, my father yelled up something. I didn't hear what was it, so I didn't care of it.

- Stan, I said come down, please! - He yelled up again.

- What's up? - I asked. I felt upset when I went down and they sat down next to me.

- Stan, we heard that there's a new girl in your class and-

- Yeah, her name is Luffy. She's amazing - I said.

- But look, you shouldn't love her - Mom said.

- But why?

- You know, just because of her breasts...

- Ahh, that's it! I am staring at her all the time, but I don't know why.

- Stan, you know, there are lots of boobs in your life. But one day, you'll find the perfect boobs, and you'll marry them - My father said, while he was smiling on my mother. Man, I ignored Wendy just because of this dumb stuff!

- I understand.

They just smiled, and went away. I went up in my room, and I was thinking if I could call Wendy back. But somehow I couldn't. I was scared that she'll yell my head down, and then she'll break up with me. And I don't want it! Maybe during school I can talk about this with her.

* * *

**Part 4: Solved**

Wendy's POV

When I finished crying, I was still really angry for Luffy. She didn't know what did I do to Miss Ellen when she took Stan away from me. Well, the same thing will happen to this bitch, too! I went to sleep early, I was so tired because of the crying.

When I woke up, I was just thinking that maybe I shouldn't punch Luffy that hard. But what will happen if Stan wants to be with her? I shouldn't be that angry for him. Sometimes, you have to make a left turn.

When I arrived in school, I decided that I won't hurt Luffy. I'll talk to Stan and if he wants our relationship to be over, then I'll accept it. I saw him in the hallway. I went over him.

- Hi, Stan - I said.

- Hey, Wendy - He said. I saw that he opened his mouth to say something more, but I interrupted him.

- Stan, I have to ask you something - I said with wet eyes.

- What's the matter, Wendy? - He responded concerned.

- Well, you don't seem to want to hang out with me that much and I was thinking that... maybe you got that Luffy girl or something, because if you did you should tell me because I... - I was interrupted by Stan's lips on mines.

- Wendy, I would never betray you. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I love you - He said after a minute of kissing.

- You do?

- Like I never loved you before and everyday I love you so much more.

- That felt good, Stan. I love you, too - I smiled on him.

- Hello, who are you? - I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, and I saw a girl with big breasts.

- I'm Wendy. And you?

- Luffy. I didn't see you before.

- Yeah. I broke my arm, and my man helped me out - I smiled on Stan. I made him blush by this.

- Really? You're girlfriend and boyfriend?

- Yeah - We both replied at the same time.

- I saw you kissing. I think you look cute together.

- Really? - She made me blush.

- Yeah. Look, Wendy, I'm having a party tonight with Bebe, and I'd like you to come. Will ya?

- I'll try.

- Okay, bye then.

I looked at Stan, and he wasn't staring at Luffy anymore. All he did is that he grabbed my hand and nothing more. We stood there in silence until the school bell rang. We went into the classroom, and I was thinking of the upcoming "party".

_Later that night..._

I just stood in front of the door. The lights were off, and I wasn't even sure if I'm at the right place. Did she give me the right house number? Or did I miss the street? I took a breath, and I rang in. Someone opened the door, and I calmed myself down when I saw Luffy.

- Oh, hey Wendy! Come on in! - She smiled.

- Thank you. This doesn't seem like a party - I said.

- Well, yeah. Maybe because I only invited you and Bebe.

- What? But why?

- Because I was looking after couples in this new class.

- Why? - I kept asking this.

- I don't know. Some kind of hobby.

- Ah. And so? What did you find?

- I think you should still date with Stan. He's really cute and he loves you.

- But I heard that...

- I know. He stared at me all the time. Because of my breasts, probably - She laughed.

- Ah. So, do you really think that we're the perfect couple?

- Yeah. You two should stay as the way you are.

- Cool! - I smiled.

- Maybe... But I think I can't tell this to Bebe.

I was about to ask why, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

- Ah, this must be Bebe - Luffy said, as she opened the door. Bebe stood there.

- Hey all - She said.

- Hey - Luffy and I both said.

- What's the matter?

- Luffy looked after couples in our class and she said that Stan and I are the perfect - I said happily.

- And?

- Oh, she invited me to tell this. But for you... I don't know but it's something bad - I changed my mood to something more serious.

- What's that? - She asked from Luffy.

- Well, I think that you and Clyde... it's not going for you. He doesn't seem to like you. But Kyle does, really. And I think that... - She was interrupted by Bebe.

- What?

- Look, you are always staring at Clyde, but I think he's not ready to be your boyfriend.

- Yeah I saw that he looked through me. He saw me as an air.

- Yes. I think you should say "sorry" to Kyle because he's really afraid of you.

- Well... Thanks for helping me out, Luffy.

- I like to do it. You don't need to thank - She smiled.

- So that was all? - I asked.

- Oh, I talked with Stan and Kyle, and I told them that you two would like to meet with them in the night tomorrow.

- Where? - Bebe asked.

- At Stark's Pond.

- Well, I guess Wendy knows all the trees there! - Bebe laughed.

- You do? - Luffy asked from me.

- Well... Stan and I always meet every night there. But it's not boring with him.

- No problem. Well, that was all, girls. Look, I'd like to make the upcoming dating the best for you, so would you come here tomorrow after school?

- Well... I think we can - I said.

- Good! Good night then!

I went home. There, I was thinking of Luffy. She's really that cute that she wants to get me a really good date with Stan. But why did she do that? She said that she likes to do things like that. Well, I don't care 'bout it. At least I'll spend a romantic night with Stan.

* * *

**Part 5: Getting Ready**

Luffy's POV

I was really that upset. New class, new couples that I had to get together. I saw Wendy with Stan talking about something. Probably 'bout this night. However, I did not see Bebe talking with Kyle.

When school ended, I went shopping some super-sexy clothes. Not for myself, for Wendy and Bebe. I want to make the best night for them. I arrived home, and I immediately went upstairs in my room. I put the clothes down, and just after this, I heard that someone rang in. Probably Wendy and Bebe.

When I opened the door for them, they stood there wearing their usual clothes. "Really? They want to have a date with clothes like this?" - I asked from myself.

- Hi - I greeted them with a smile, at least.

- Hey there - They both said.

- Have you asked them for a date? - I asked.

- I did - Wendy smiled.

- Uh... I forgot it! - Bebe said.

- No problem, you can call him up with the phone.

- Thanks.

- Come up in my room, please! - So, the three of us went upstairs, in my room. When they stepped in, they stared at the clothes on the ground.

- What are these?

- Oh, you can't appear in these clothes before your men! You need to have a special clothe. Like these - I pointed at them.

- So?

- So I bought you some clothes, and you have to wear these. With these, I'm sure that they won't even able to say anything.

- Well... Okay then, let's do this.

They dressed up, and they looked really sexy. I think I'm done with the girls for now. It's time to visit Stan and Kyle. I think they'll be so surprised that I'll make them ready for their best night ever.

_On the way..._

Wendy told me where does Stan live. I was heading to his house, when suddenly, I tripped over a large stone. I hurt my finger, and I saw that it's bleeding. I looked around, and I went to the closest house for a bandaid. I rang in, and I saw that Kyle opened the door, and Stan was there, too.

- Hey there - I said.

- Hey.

- I'm feeling lucky today! - I said.

- Why? - Stan asked.

- I was just heading for you two.

- So?

- Originally, I tripped over in a stone and I want to ask someone if he or she can give me a bandaid for it.

- And?

- And I am searching for the two of you.

- But why? - Kyle asked.

- I want to make you ready for this night's dating - That got Stan's attention.

- Really? And how would you like to help me? - He asked.

- Wait. What dates? - Kyle was confused.

- Stan is going to date with Wendy. And you, Kyle, you're going to date with Bebe.

- Really?

- Yeah. But before I continue, please give me that damn bandaid.

- Sure, sure.

Kyle went up for a bandaid, and I found myself smiling at Stan. I saw that he's so upset because of this. I stepped in, and I noticed some beautiful paintings on the walls.

- Stan, this is going to be your best date ever, trust me - I smiled.

- All of my dates with Wendy were amazing. I don't think so that this will be different.

- It will, you'll see. I'm pretty sure that you won't even able to say something seeing her. You'll just star at her, nothing more.

Kyle returned, and gave me a bandaid. After I put it on, I looked at them.

- Are you going to wear those clothes for the dates, too? - I asked.

- Yeah.

- God, that's not good. You should all dress up like a real man.

- Don't you think about that! I won't look like a faggot! - Stan said angrily.

- Okay, okay. I promise you won't look like a faggot. But now, I'm going to buy some clothes for you. I'll return soon! - I said.

I stepped out, and ran over to the shops. I looked for all over the clothes, and I found the perfect ones for them. I bought 'em, and brought 'em to Kyle's house. When I opened the door, they were really waiting for me.

- You'll return soon, eh? We're waiting for over 3 hours! - Kyle said.

- Don't worry, you'll be there in-time. So, let's get up in your room and dress up.

We went up, I gave them the clothes, went out, and waited for them. When they were done, they knocked on the door. I went in, and well, I saw two gentlemen. They looked really cute.

- Yes! This is going to be the best date I've ever made for someone! - I said happily.

- Good to hear. So, will this really help? - Stan asked.

- Of course. Oh, wait Stan. Just a moment - I stepped over him, and I set his tie right - Done.

- Nice.

- I have to check the girls. Remember, we'll meet in an hour! - I said, as I took a look at my watch.

* * *

**Part 6: The Perfect Couple**

Stan's POV

- Stan? - Kyle asked.

- Go on, dude.

- You said something in school about Wendy's birthday party. So, what happened?

- Oh... well... You know, I asked Wendy to marry me...

- What? - He got shocked.

- And, she said yes! - I cheered.

- Dude, aren't you young for that?

- I was thinking of this, yeah... We'll marry each other for about 8 or 9 years later - We laughed.

We were walking in the sundown. This uniform is so uncomfortable. When we arrived on the top of the bridge, we were just waiting. But nobody came. It was getting cold. I started to think that maybe that Luffy girl just made fun of us. But why would she buy us expensive uniforms then? Then I saw that 3 shadows are coming closer behind us. We turned around, and I just couldn't do anything. I stared at Wendy. How wonderful is she!

- I see that the clothes did their work! - Luffy laughed - Now, I leave you alone. Good night - She smiled.

I didn't know if it was a minute or an hour, but I felt like I'm staring at Wendy forever. As I saw her cute, blushed face, and her wonderful pink uniform... I didn't even know if I am the only one who stars at Wendy. Kyle is probably staring at Bebe, of course, but I was only interested in Wendy.

* * *

**Part 7: Love**

Wendy did the first step. She stepped to Stan, and she kissed him diffidently on the cheek. For that, Stan felt like that he's melting in the heaven. For that, Stan totally got shocked. He didn't even notice that his girlfriend grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from Bebe and Kyle, into the grass.

- Wendy... - That's all what Stan could say.

- You look like a real gentleman, Stan. I noticed that you like my uniform, too - Wendy smiled.

- I do...Wendy... - He wanted to feel this moment forever.

- I love you.

But for this, Stan didn't answered. Well, he did, but not by words. He really wanted Wendy. He wanted her. Just to hold her. To grab her. To be with her. To kiss her. And so, he did the last one. He hugged Wendy really tight, and they started kissing. Wendy also hugged Stan really tight, so they fell down in the grass. This was the real couple. The couple, which loved each other. They didn't need words. They said a thousand times that they love each other, why are they supposed to just say it over and over? They didn't need it. They'll alert each other if that changes.

But something happened. Something, what Stan couldn't understand. And he was really afraid of it.

**Okay so this was Chapter 20. Sorry for the short parts at the end. Anyways, would you like to know what happened with Stan at the end? If yes, well, there's only one way... Straight review!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Save the Rainforests!

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I won't write about their last night now. I have this idea of writing about the rainforests for about 3 months in my head, so... I write it before I forget it! Also, in this chapter, I'm going to change Wendy's temperament a little.**

**Chapter 21 - Save the Rainforests!**

Wendy's POV

I kinda liked that Luffy girl. She helped me to create the best dates with Stan. Unfortunately, her father found a job somewhere in California, and they had to migrate from South Park. She was that kind of girl, who didn't want to be with somebody ever, she just wanted to help her girlfriends all the time to keep their relationships straight.

A week after they migrated to California, a group of dumb kids came. They were here to save the rainforests and things like that. It was so boring, so I didn't even pay attention for that. I heard that Stan was rustling with Kenny. I know that Kenny probably told him that he would fuck one of those girls, but I wanted to know what was it. I leaned to Stan.

- Stan, what did Kenny tell you? - I asked quietly.

- I think he fell in love with that girl on the right - He pointed on a girl, while he giggled.

- Stan, Wendy, stop talking! Listen to this motherfucking boring shit! - Mr. Garrison yelled on us.

- Oh yeah, I love you too, Mr. Garrison-of-a-bitch - Stan said quietly, which got me laugh really hard.

- Wendy! Okay, on the next lesson, you're going to sit away from Stan! - Mr. Garrison yelled.

We didn't talk so much more. At the end of the school, Mr. Mackey told us that we should meet with him at the school principal's office in like 10 minutes. So, we both went there, and we were just waiting. Mr. Mackey opened the door, and let us inside. Principal Victoria, Mr. Mackey and Mr. Garrison stood there, looking at us angrily.

- Mr. Garrison told us that you acted really bad on his lesson, m'kay! - Mr. Mackey said angrily.

- We're really sorry, Mr. Mackey m'kay - Stan said. I giggled.

- M'kay.

- M'kay.

- M'kay - As Mr. Mackey answered the second time, I couldn't stop laughing.

- Sorry, but that group of kids were so boring. They told us that we can go with them to save the rainforests. But, we don't care about rainforests - I said.

- That's true, it was really a couple of shit - Mr. Garrison agreed with me.

- Well I think that your forfeit will be that you will go on that tour then. It's time to learn something, kids - The principal said.

- Oh crap - Stan and I both said.

No one of us wanted to go on that boring tour. Rainforests are dangerous, it's good that people are obliterating them. There are many animals which can kill you. When our parents brought us to the coach that brings us down in northern South-America, to the Amazonas, we both really wanted to go back. But, they said that we must go, and so, we couldn't do anything against it.

- But I don't wanna go! - Stan said to his parents.

- It'll be good for you, you'll see. And it's good that you go away for a while - His father said.

He got on the coach, and sat down next to me. I was really angry that I have to go to this tour. Stan saw this, and he was trying to comfort me. And well, he did it. I really enjoyed how he comforted me.

- Wendy, you wouldn't like to go to this tour, would you? - He asked.

- I wouldn't, of course!

- Well, at least you're here with me, and that's good.

- But that tour-

- Wendy - He grabbed my hand -, I don't care where we go, unless we're not together - He smiled at me, and then he tongue kissed me. I really liked that moment. Then I saw something orange getting on the coach. What the hell?

- Stan, isn't that Kenny? - I asked.

- He is! - He was just as confused as me.

- What is he doing here?

- I think I know it, Wendy. He's probably here because of that girl, you know - He smiled.

- Yeah. Well, I think we're on our way now - I said, as I heard that the driver started up the engine of the coach.

- It's gonna be a long ride 'till we get there.

- It will, so I think I'm gonna take some rest - I smiled, and I leaned my head onto Stan's shoulder, and I fell asleep.

_After we've arrived..._

- Okay children, we've been arrived. Please be very polite with these people. I'm going to get our courier from the city hall, and after it we're going to visit the rainforests. When we're done here, we're going home, and we'll arrive for the 31st of October - Helen said.

Helen was the leader of this group, which came here to save the rainforests of Amazon. Well, I think that Kenny, Stan and me don't want to do anything with the rainforests.

- Man, these people are really that poor - Stan said, after we got off the coach.

- They are. I'm happy that I can live in the US - I agreed with him. As I looked around, I saw only a few "normal" houses. Well, maybe here they call that a rich house. I don't know.

- I don't care where do I live. I just want to be with you all the time - Stan smiled.

- Ohh... You're so cute, Stan - I smiled at him. He touched my heart with this.

- Children! I have our courier here, he'll lead us inside the rainforest nearby. Everyone get back on the coach, we're moving now! - Helen said.

So we all got back on the coach. I sat down to the place where I sat before, and the seat was still warm. We went inside a forest, but it didn't look like a real rainforest. As we were going further and further, the forest started to turn into a jungle. We got off the bus, when our coach couldn't move inside more.

- Okay children, we're going to discover this beautiful rainforest. Please, lead us inside this bea... - Helen said the last sentence to our courier. As she was walking inside the rainforest with the courier, her voice was getting lower and lower.

- I don't wanna move inside there! - I clutched onto Stan.

- Don't worry, babe. I'll defend you - He smiled at me. I still didn't want to go inside the rainforest, but as Stan stepped after our group, I went after him.

When I reached him, I hugged his right hand, and we were moving carefully. When we caught up to the others, Helen was still talking to the courier. They didn't understand each other, 'cause the courier could only speak in Spanish. However, Helen was enjoying to talk to herself. The courier was told that he must lead us through the rainforest, get us back, and then his job is done.

We were walking on this tour for about 3 to 4 hours, and then Helen said that we can rest now. Stan and I sat down next to each other, and we started to eat our lunch from our bags. We got sandwiches from the city hall. When we were done, we were just sitting on the ground. Suddenly, something touched me. I jumped up, while I was screaming.

- Hold on, my love. It was just my hand - Stan laughed.

- Very funny - I said.

- Is everything okay, honey? - Helen asked.

- Yes, I'm okay - I replied to that stupid bitch.

- It wasn't funny - I said to Stan, after I sat back next to him -, don't scare me like that again.

- I'm sorry but this was so funny! - He giggled - I couldn't miss that moment. But for sure, I didn't want to scare you, trust me.

- Okay, okay. Forget it.

- As you wish, honey.

- Don't call me like that again - I was a bit angry for Stan. However, I let him to kiss me on the cheek, and I also let him to grab my hand.

In the remaining moments of the rest, we were holding each others' hands, and we were just staring on the sand in front of us. I kinda enjoyed it, I felt safe with Stan around. However, I knew that maybe a snake is behind me, and it'll soon jump on the back of my neck, and it will bite me. And from that, I'll die. I thrilled for that thought. Stan felt this.

- Is everything alright, Wendy? - He asked worriedly.

- Yeah. I just... I just imagined something bad.

But fuck it! If there's some kind of deadly snake behind me, it won't hurt me. Our love will defeat it. I knew that this is stupid, but I liked to believe in this wonder. Well, maybe it's true. The rest was over, as that stupid bitch told us that we must move on.

When we were walking for over 30 more minutes, our courier said that this is the end, we must all get back to the city hall. Stan and I were happy, but the others were so sad. Man, I don't understand these kids.

- I wish we could've seen a yanagapa! - One of them said.

- What's the yanagapa? - I asked.

- The yanagapa are native people that live in the rainforest, but bulldozers are destroying their home - Helen said - Soon they will have nowhere to go!

- AAARRGGHHH! - Stan screamed.

- Stanley, what is it? - Helen asked, after Stan hid behind me.

- Snake! - Stan pointed at a snake on a tree. I became scared a little, too, as I saw it.

- Oh yes, this is what we call a "coral snake"! - Our courier said - Notice the red markings, quite an amazing creature.

- AARRGHH! - Stan screamed again, and ran behind an other tree.

- What's the matter little boy? - Our courier asked.

- I'm just scared of snakes!

- Nah, nah, you must remember - The courier replied -, this snake is more afraid of us than we are of it!

After this, the snake jumped on our courier, and bit his neck.

- Oh my God! - Helen screamed - Jesus Christ, is he dead?

She went over the body, touched his neck, and then she answered her own question with a scream, which probably meant "yes".

- Dude! - Stan said worriedly.

- Oh no, God no, don't panic children! - She screamed.

Then, we started to head back where we came from. Well, at least we thought that we came from that way. Stan and I were really that scared. We knew that rainforests are dangerous and if you're alone there, there's no way to survive for three days.

- Oh children, the sun is setting, we have to find our way out from here quick! - That stupid bitch said.

The night came really fast, but before it came, somehow we found ourselves at the place where we first rested. We sat down, and then in the night, it started to rain. I hugged Stan because I felt cold. He hugged me back.

- Stan, I'm scared! - I said to him.

- Me too a little, Wendy. I really hope that we'll get out of this quick.

- We will. I know you'll find something out - I smiled, but he probably didn't see my face because of the darkness.

- Hey, look! - He pointed at something.

- What? I can't see anything.

- Just wait for the next lighting.

When it came, I immediately noticed it. I smiled. Kenny was holding a girl's hand. They looked cute together, when I saw them. I was really afraid and tired. I leaned my head down onto Stan's shoulder, but he went away.

- Where are you going? - I asked.

- Just wait here, Wendy. I'll return soon.

I waited for him for more than two minutes. I was really afraid of him, but finally, he came back. When he arrived, there was something in his hand.

- What's that?

- It's a leaf. You might be tired and you wanna sleep, like I do. So, with this, the rain won't graze us - He said.

- That's good - I smiled.

We hugged each other, he put that large leaf on the top of us, and we lied down on the ground. This is totally fucked up, I think. We should have never gone to this rainforest. We should be on our way back home for now! But no! We're here in this fucking rainforest because of that stupid bitch! I was really that angry for her. But, forget it. As I was hugging Stan, I felt his heartbeating. He must be really afraid of me. I hugged him more tight, and I fell asleep in this bad weather.

_The next day..._

On the next day, we were still tumbling in the jungle of this rainforest. When we found a river, we were walking near it all the time. It was really that long. Suddenly, we couldn't move towards anymore, 'cause a hill was blocking our way. We turned around, and we were tumbling on the same way.

- I'm hungry - I said.

- Me too - Stan agreed.

- Don't worry kids, we'll find a way out, I promise - Helen said. This was enough for me. Enough!

- Alright, that's enough! I won't go with you anymore you stupid bitch! I'm going that way! - I yelled at her.

- What? No, I am the leader, and I say that we go this way!

- Then go there! Come Stan! - I grabbed his hand, and we started to move inside the jungle.

Suddenly, Stan stopped. I didn't move without him.

- What's the matter? - I asked.

- Wendy, don't you think that things are fucked up here? - He asked.

- Yeah, but why?

- You know... We can die out here and I'm really afraid that we might be-

I interrupted him by a little kiss on his lips. He's really afraid of me all the time, and every time we get in situations like this, he starts the same speech, and then after it, we always get out of trouble. I don't know why, but this happened all the time. When we parted, I smiled.

- Stan, we'll get out of here. Come! - I grabbed his hand again, and we started to move on.

After walking for about an hour, I saw something yellow. Suddenly, we were outside the forest, and we found some bulldozers with american people. "Yes! We're safe!" - I thought. We fast moved there.

- Mister! Mister! We need help! - Stan said, as we went to the leader of the bulldozers.

- What? Who're you? What are you doing here? - He asked.

- We're kids from the tourist group which came here to discover this rainforest. But our courier died and we're lost for a whole day for now! - Stan said.

- And we're hungry... - I added.

- Oh. I see. Get some sandwiches for these kids! - He yelled the last sentence to the workers, and then he turned back to us again - Where is that tourist group?

- We don't know. We just know that they're somewhere near a river nearby - I said.

We got on the first bulldozer, and while it was making its own way through the trees, we were eating our sandwiches. We found the rest of the group around a fire, and their hands were fettered. The leader of the bulldozers went there with a huge knife, and he cut them free.

- Welcome back to civilization! - He said happily.

Then, the drivers of the bulldozers killed small black people nearby. They were probably those native people, the yanagapas. We cheered.

- Finally! Our saviors! - Helen cheered, too.

- Huh? Aren't you angry for us that we killed these native people? - The leader of the bulldozers asked.

- No! Fuck the rainforests! I hate all of them! - That stupid bitch yelled.

- I guess she sees the light - Stan said to me.

- Yeah, probably - I giggled.

_Back in the town..._

I was so happy when we finally got out of that rainforest. Finally, we can go home, far away from this dangerous forest. More than 4000 people die in rainforests per year. While we were on our way back to the bus, suddenly, a bolt dumped nearby. I looked there with winded eyes, and I saw that Kenny lies on the ground.

- Dude! - Stan yelled near me.

- Why aren't you getting help or do something?! - Kenny's new girlfriend shouted at Stan.

- Uh... I don't know - He said.

- ARGH! - She said, and she tried to breathe Kenny through his mouth - Breathe you bastard! Breathe!

Suddenly, Kenny coughed, and he was alive again. I smiled. They look cute together. We went back on the bus. Stan went to Kenny for something, so I waited for him. When he got back and he sat down next to me, I asked him about what happened.

- Nothing, I just asked Kenny about that girl.

- And?

- Her name is Kelly and he really loves him.

- Good. I think that they'll make out for a while.

- Yeah - He said, as he looked backwards.

While we were on our way back home, I fell asleep, resting my head on Stan's shoulder. I won't ever come back to this rainforest. But when we arrived back home in South Park, a disaster welcomed me. "I wish I was dead!" - I thought.

**Okay so this was Chapter 21. Are you excited about the next chapter? About what happened when they arrived home? Well, there's only one way to figure it out... Straight review!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Bitches

**Hey guys! This chapter will be about episode "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset". Sorry, but this story will be about Wendy, they won't be presented together for a long time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22 - Bitches**

Wendy's POV

The disaster, when we arrived home, didn't came instantly. Just two days later. Bebe wanted to show me something. Some kind of...some kind of popular person came into South Park.

- Come on Wendy, we're gonna miss it! - She said. She lead me into the mall, in front of the stage.

- We're gonna miss what?

- Paris Hilton is making an appearance at the mall!

- Who's Paris Hilton? - I asked.

- Who's Paris Hilton? - Red looked at me strangely.

- You don't know? - Annie asked.

- Hello everyone! - Someone said in the microphone. We turned there - The guess clothing company is pleased to have as its new spokesperson and model... A woman all you young ones can look up to: Miss Paris Hilton - He said, and someone came up on the stage. "Dude... Now this IS truly a fucking whore!" - I thought.

The crowd around us started to scream and applause. Paris Hilton showed her boobs to the crowd of kids. "Dude! The world is seriously getting fucked up!" - I thought. I looked around between my girlfriends, and they all liked this.

- Wow, that's really her! Paris over here! - Bebe said.

- I don't get it, what does she do? - I asked, however I knew the answer. Fucking whore.

- She's super-rich! - Annie said.

- But what does she do?

- She's totally spoiled and snobby! - Red said.

- What does she do?! - I asked angrily for now.

- She's a whore! - Someone said from the crowd, who probably heard my question. I thought so...

- Hey everyone! - Paris said - Sorry if I'm a little spent, I did a whole lot of party last night with a lot of different guys! - She then hacked inside her hand. "My God! Fucking bitch!" - I thought.

- Anyway, I'm pleased to be here in Gouth Park - She continued - to announce the opening of my brand new store... A store where girls can buy everything they need to be just like me! - "Good Lord! Who wants to be such a great whore like this?!" - I thought.

- Stupid Spoiled Whore! - She yelled into the microphone, and then she went away, while the crowd of girls around me started to cheer and applause - Have fun girls, and remember to party and be super-lame to everybody! Bye! - She said the last sentence.

We then went inside this new shop. I saw there a lot of bitchy clothes, cheap perfumes, etc...

- Wow! Look at all this great stuff! - Bebe cheered. Man, what's happening with the world? - Stupid spoiled whore clothes! Stupid spoiled whore dolls!

- Hey, check it out! - Red said, as she grabbed a cheap perfume - The new Paris Hilton perfume, "Skanque".

- Oh yeah, let's get lots of that! - Annie said.

- You guys, don't buy this stuff! - I tried to make them normal - Why do you want to be like Paris Hilton?

- It's not just Paris. Britney Spears, Christina Agulera, Tare Reid... They're all stupid spoiled whores! - Red said.

- But the idea that we'll be whorish for money is belittling to our gender! - I said.

- Wendy, get a clue...the only thing more important than being rich is being famous - Bebe said.

- Wow, you really sound like a dumb brat, Bebe! - Annie said.

- Thanks, Annie!

They then went away somewhere else, leaving me alone. This is fucked up. This is not right! Why are they following that bitch Paris Hilton?! So on the next day, I decided to hang out with Stan. I asked him about this in the night at Stark's Pond.

- Stan, don't you wanna hang out with me tomorrow?

- Sorry Wendy, but tomorrow it's not going. I must go in Detroit with my family. One of our relatives is having a birthday party - He replied.

- Oh, well...okay then. I hope you'll have fun.

- Is something wrong or why did you ask this? - He asked.

- Oh well...nothing. It was just a question.

- Okay - He said strangely. He knew that something's going on, but he also knew that he won't able to discover it from me.

The next day, I tried to hang out with girls who looked normal. I went inside their house.

- Hey Jessie, hey Kal - I greeted them -, do you guys mind if I hang out with you? The other girls are acting really strange.

- Sure, Wendy - Jessie said -, we were just trying to think of something to do.

- Oh, well, you wanna maybe go to the art museum?

- Nah, that sounds really dull.

- Hey, I know! - Kal said - Let's make a video tape of us having sex with boys!

- What?! - I was so confused. They are "infected", too!

- I just got the Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset! - Kal cheered - We can make videos that get out on the internet!

- Yeah! - Jessie also cheered.

We then went up in the bedroom. They dressed up like a whore. They asked me if I want to dress up like them, but I refused. This world is really fucked up! Jessie then started to record Kal with a night vision camera. Kal was naked, she was in the bed.

- I'm pretending to be calling my friends on the cell phone, while my man waits for more sex! - She said.

- You're a stupid spoiled whore! - Jessie said happily - Where are you going Wendy?

I heard the last sentence low, 'cause I exited from the room, and then from the house. I didn't have any ideas what to do. I then had an idea. The plan was that I'll get help from my parents. They were watching TV when I entered. I went there, and sighed.

- Hi sweetie... What's the matter? - My father asked.

- Mom, Dad, I'm growing concerned about the role models young women have in today's society.

- Oh?

- It seems that lewdness and shallowness are being exalted, while intellectualism is looked down upon - I said.

- Gosh.

- I think young women are being marketed to by corrupt, moral-less corporations.

- Well... We'll get right on fixing that, sweetie - My father said - Wanna watch "The price is right"?

I looked up angrily at him. How can he so stupid like this? I wanted to walk out of the house, but I had another idea. I changed my mind.

- Dad, there's a new store at the mall called "Stupid Spoiled Whore" and I'm going to go there and buy a thong.

- What?! - He yelled angrily.

- No daughter of mine is going to dress like a whore! - He continued yelling. That's more I like it - We're marching down to that store right now young lady!

He then grabbed my hand, and we went to the mall. "This is working." - I thought.

- Oh my God! - My father said when we went inside the store - Well, this place is...oh my God!

We went to Annie and to her mother.

- Mrs. Faulk, you're buying this stuff for your daughter? - My father asked from her angrily.

- It's what's "in" right now. I can't have my little girl be the only one not in a trend, she'll be unpopular.

- Unpopular?! - My father yelled - If she's not a whore? - "That's it, Dad! Kick their asses!" - I thought - But these are our girls!

- I think it's empowering for them! - Bebe's mother said - I mean, sure, if a man wants to be a whore it's "normal". But if a woman wants to be one, it's "wrroonnngg"!

It seemed like that everyone heard that in the store, and they started to support Bebe's mother. This is not right!

- Yeah, when a man pees standing up, it's "normal". But if a woman does it, it's "wwiieerd"! - A random woman said. God...

Then everyone stood us around, and they all looked angrily at my father.

- Yeah! Like when men shave ther balls it's fine. But when a woman does it, she's "strraaaanggee"! - Another random woman said. God, why did you make so dumb people like this?

Then, a teenager-whore went to my father, hugged him, and she started to smooth him around his waist. "GOD!" - I thought.

- All the girls in South Park are gonna be total sluts from now on - She said -, so you can just get used to it.

- Yeah... Will you buy me that purse I want over there? - Another teenager whore came, and hugged my father from the other side - I'll do anything 'cause I'm a whore!

- Ooohh... Sure I can buy a purse - My father agreed.

- Dad! - I yelled angrily at him.

- No, Wendy, I think they're right - WHAT?! - You see, you have to believe in the rights of women. For too long they've had to live a double standard...ooh, yeah - He said, as the two whores on him started to smooth his body - I'm sorry I've been so chauvinistic, Wendy. From now on you can have whatever you want from this store! I'll help make you the stupidest, most spoiled whore of them all! - Then everyone cheered around us.

Maybe it sounded strange for me. But maybe it's time for me to change. So I bought some clothes in here. However, nobody wanted to accept me as a stupid spoiled whore.

_Next day in school..._

On the next day, I dressed up in my new clothes. When I went down to the bus stop, the four boys were staring at me.

- Hey guys - I greeted them with a smile, and I went next to Stan.

- Wendy, is everything okay? - He asked.

- Yes, why?

- Excuse me, but you look like a bitch - He said worriedly.

- I know. But now, this is the fashion now.

- But Wendy, I thought that you're a clever girl. Seems like not - He said.

- Stan... - But the bus arrived, and they got on it. I also got on it.

I sat down next to Stan, but after it he immediately got up, and sat down next to Kyle. Man! Fuck these stupid clothes! When we arrived in school, I saw my girlfriends ganging in the main hallway. I went over them.

- Hey Bebe, I heard you were having a party tonight - I said.

- You wouldn't be interested, Wendy - She said - My parents are out of town so it's a stupid spoiled whore party.

- I'm a stupid spoiled whore - When I said this, they started to laugh.

- Right, please Wendy. You're like - Annie said -, class president and stuff.

- Yeah, and you get straight A's in school! - Red sided with Annie.

- You're not even spoiled because your parents give money to charity! - Bebe said angrily.

- You don't want to go to this party, Wendy - Red said - We're inviting all the boys and we're gonna play spin the bottle and two minutes in the closet and do ketamine!

- That's okay - I said. However, I knew that this is fucking bullshit. Fucking bitches everywhere!

- Oh please, do you even know what ketamine is? - Annie asked strangely.

- Yes!

- See, you are too smart!

- Yeah, we have no idea what ketamine is! - Red agreed. Fucking whores!

- Sorry Wendy, you're just not a whore - Bebe said -, get lost!

- Yeah! - The others agreed.

I sadly looked on the ground, turned and then went away. Fucking bitches! This bitchy clothe is really sick! Now Stan even thinks that I'm a whore just like the others while not! I just wanted to be cool! But it's not going so I won't wear these clothes again! Oh my God!

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm lost! My parents aren't helping, my girlfriends are stupid bitches, and Stan doesn't even want to talk with me. Because he thinks that I'm a bitch now! I went home, dressed up in normal clothes, and then went to Stark's Pond. I waited there for Stan, but he didn't come.

This is a mess. A disaster. I wish I was dead. Wait! What about... Yeah! I got it! I quickly rushed to Mr. Garrison's house. Maybe there is something more I can do. Maybe Mr. Slave can help me. When I arrived, I rang in. It was raining, and I looked really sad. I wanted to cry, but it didn't come.

- Oh, hello Wendy. Are you alright? - Mr. Garrison asked, as he opened the door.

- No... I need help.

- From me?

- Actually, I was hoping to see your boyfriend.

- Well, sure, come on in. Mr. Slave is right over here.

I went inside. Mr. Slave was corded on the wall. Man! These people are really fucked up.

- Mr. Slave, little Wendy from class wants to see you.

- Oh, hi Wendy - Mr. Slave waved - You need help with your math homework?

- No, I need help becoming a dirty whore like you.

- Oh dear... Mr. Slave, I think you and Wendy better have a little talk. I'll make some cocoa - Mr. Garrison said, and went inside the kitchen.

We sat down on the sofa.

- Mr. Slave, you're the most perverted, lewd, depraved slut I know - I started...

- Thank you, sweetie.

- Can you teach me your secret, fast?

- Honey, I didn't work to become a whore. I was born a whore. I've been one...ever since I can remember... Ever since I was a little boy I seemed to enjoy...different things. And as I got older, I found that one boy was never enough... So you see, I can't make you into a whore, Wendy. But why would you want to be one anyway?

- Because all the other girls are - I replied -, and they're having a huge sex party right now and I'm not invited!

- A what?! For God's sake, where?! He got up angrily.

I then told him that it's at Bebe's house. He then went up in his room to dress up. That's it! Finally, maybe now I'll be succeed, and I can stop all this shit!

_At Bebe's house..._

When we reached the door of Bebe's house, Mr. Slave tried to break it. After the second trying, he broke the door. We moved inside a little.

- Oh Jesus! - He said with winded eyes. He then turned the lights up. My eyes got winded, also. Two girls held Stan down on the ground, while Red leaned closer and closer to him, trying to kiss him. Plus she was also smoothing Stan between his legs.

- Kids! KIDS! - Mr. Slave yelled. Then everyone stopped, and turned to us.

- Oh thank God! - I heard Stan in the distance.

- Girls, what on Earth are you doing? - Mr. Slave asked.

- We're being stupid spoiled whores - Bebe replied.

- HELP! You gotta hide me! - Butters rushed in in a stupid bear costume, and hid behind a door - Don't tell her I'm here! - He yelled before he shut the door.

- What did you do Wendy?! - Bebe stepped forward - You go rat on us because you're not invited to our Paris Hilton party?!

- Okay, I think this has all gone far enough - Mr. Slave said -, now look, the last person you want to be like is Paris Hilton!

- Mr. Biggles? - I heard a voice behind me, however, I didn't turn around.

- Paris Hilton is a nobody! - Mr. Slave continued - She may have money, but she's a thoughtless, talentless low-life.

- Who the fuck are you calling me a low-life?! - Paris Hilton stepped in.

- Wow! Paris Hilton is at my party! I rule! - Bebe cheered.

- Hon, will you just tell these girls that being whore isn't such a great thing? - Mr. Slave asked Paris.

- What isn't great about it? - She asked. My God. Fucking bitch! - What's more to life than partying?

- Look girls, I've partied a lot, okay? - Mr. Slave continued - And I'm telling you there's more to life. I-

- You don't even know what partying is, loser! - Paris interrupted Mr. Slave.

- Sweetie, really, don't go there, okay?

- Oh I went there! I went there, took some pictures and flew back already! - Paris said.

- Wow, what a bitch! - I heard Stan. I looked at him, and I saw that he pushes Red away, as the other two girls let him go. He came next to me, and he also smiled at me.

- Sweetie, listen, I know you've dome some "partying" in your bubbled little rich life but you don't even want to know the kind of stuff I've done - I heard Mr. Slave - I'm the real whore and I'm telling you it isn't great!

- Oh yeah?! I challenge you to a whore off! - Paris Hilton said.

Stan then grabbed my hand, and he led me out of that house. I didn't say anything. He led me to Stark's Pond without any words. He then let my hand go, and sat down in the grass. I sat down next to him.

- What's the matter, Stan? - I asked worriedly.

- I... I don't know how to start this, Wendy... You've changed. Maybe the best will be if we continue our own ways.

- Stan, no! You mean...

- Yeah... I'm thinking about our relationship since you came in a bitchy clothe in front of the guys. I don't want my girlfriend to be a whore. I'm sorry. But it's over.

- Stan I...

- No. Don't say anything. Words are just making this worse.

- Stan, no! Let me explain you!

- Listening...

- Look, you see that all the girls are in bitchy clothes, right? - He nodded - That's 'cause they like this Paris Hilton who's a bitch, and they're acting like her just because she's famous. I declined this style first. But then I realized that I'd lose my girlfriends if I'm not going to follow the fashion they're currently in. So, I dressed up like them. But they refused me. So, I'll be normal again.

- Hmm...so that's why they didn't invite you.

- Yeah. But tomorrow Mr. Slave and Paris Hilton is going to have a whore off fight. Mr. Slave must win.

- Oh yeah. He's the greatest bitch ever.

- Yes. Anyways, what did you do on that party? - I asked.

- Oh well...you know, I got invited. I thought that you'll be there so I can talk with you about this issue. Thank God you came. I didn't have a choice to escape, they pushed me down on the ground...

- Don't talk about it now, Stan. I'm happy that you're here, with me - I smiled, while I hugged her.

- I love you - He said before he kissed me. I started to enjoy those moments when we were kissing, I don't know why. Maybe puberty.

_At the whore off fight..._

The crowd of people went in front of the stage. They were all waiting for the whore off. Mr. Slave was sitting on a chair on the left side of the stage. Paris Hilton was sitting on the right. Someone went in front of the microphone.

- Welcome everyone! - He said - Uh, the South Park chamber of commerce is pleased to bring you the first annual who is the biggest whore showdown - By this, the people started to cheer.

- Mr. Slave has no idea what he's in for! - I heard Bebe.

- Paris is gonna rock his world! - Red answered Bebe.

- Uh... I'm not quite sure how we start this competition off, but... - He was interrupted by Paris.

- I'll show you how we start it off! - She said. She went to him, and kissed him. She also grabbed his penis.

- Wow! - The crowd said at once.

In the next 2 hours, Paris was with different boys all the time. Mr. Slave was just sitting, he did the nothing.

- What is Mr. Slave doing? - I went near Stan.

- He's just sitting there! - He answered.

- Give him time, Wendy. Give him time - Mr. Garrison said.

- Back off! - Paris Hilton yelled - None of you losers are enough for me!

She then grabbed a pineapple and she diddled it up for herself through her vagina. Dude!

- Ta-daaaa! - She cheered. The crowd of people started to cheer, also.

Then, Mr. Slave finally stood up. He took his jeans off, and then he put Paris Hilton into the right direction. I didn't know what is he doing, but I was hoping that he'll win. He then ran something, and then he jumped on the top of Paris Hilton. Paris Hilton's head went inside Mr. Slave's ass immediately. He tried to go down further, and he was successful. He defeated Paris Hilton. Yes!

The crowd of people started to cheer, including Stan and me. The girls were really that disappointed.

- Now that's a whore! - Mr. Garrison also cheered.

- Wow...I guess Paris isn't such a good thing after all - Bebe said.

- People, don't applaud me - Mr. Slave said into the microphone -, I'm a dirty whore! - With this, we stopped cheering - Being spoiled and stupid and whorish is supposed to be a bad thing, remember? Parents if you don't teach your children that people like Paris Hilton are to be despised, then where the hell are they gonna learn it? You have to be the ones to make sure your daughters aren't looking up to the wrong people!

- The homosexual is right - Bebe's father said -, from now on Bebe, you're going to dress like a little girl.

Then, the crowd of people went away. Bebe and the other girls came to me.

- Wendy, we're sorry we called you names like "not stupid", and "not spoiled" - She said.

- Yeah, and I didn't mean to say you weren't a whore - Red said.

- That's okay guys - I said, but they were still bitches a little. No problem, time will solve that.

I then went with Stan away to Stark's Pond. There we spent a romantic time. A week later Stan broke his arm. And of course, I had to give him first aid.

**Okay so this was Chapter 22. Are you excited about the next chapter? If yes, then please review!**


End file.
